Primal Requiem
by AkumaKami64
Summary: When the Titans go to Tameran to investigate a distress call, they find a starteling scene and Beastboy makes a choice. A choice that will change him forever. Warning; gory, possible graphic scenes, other disturbing things, and Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Primal Requiem

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Summary: When the team goes to Tameran to investigate a distress call, they find a startling scene and Beastboy makes choice. A choice that will change him forever. Whether it's for better or worse, well, why don't you decide that? Warning; gory, possible graphic scenes, and other disturbing things. Possible Harem.

A.N. Important; I decided to rewrite this because it didn't seem to flow right any more. I hope everyone enjoys the new version.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating **to English**

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy were in the T-Jet heading towards Tameran. They had received a distress call but, couldn't make anything out. Beastboy had seemed oddly troubled about something. While no one else could make much out, he heard something in the back ground. Whatever it was, it was growling. That, however, wasn't what troubled him. What troubled him was...he understood it. All he heard was "Is this all the strenght you weaklings have?", the voice spoke in a disappointed tone. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard the tearing of flesh after that. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to worry anyone, 'It's not like they would take what I say seriously anyway.' Beastboy thought a little depressed.

A few hours later(1)

When the team arrived, they were shocked at what they saw. The palace was broken in many places. As they got closer to the surface they saw many Tameran bodies. All of them were mutilated until they nearly unrecognisable, the only part mainly untouched was the head. Most of the torsos were complete ripped to pieces. After they landed, Robin was about to tell them to check the area for survivors, but noticed that Beastboy was already heading towards a body. They went over and noticed a dead serious look on his face.

"What is it, Beastboy?" Robin asked almost dreading what could make the usually cheerful shape-shifter look like that.

Beastboy didn't answer in words. He flipped the body over to reveal another. But this wasn't a Tameranian. It was humanoid, but it had dark blue scales instead of skin, it's head was like a lizard with horns on it head, and razor sharp teeth. They noticed that it's body had five large wounds in it and that it's clawed hand was buried into the Tameranian's chest, right were the heart was(2). They also noticed that it's clothes looked a lot like a humans. It wore what looked like brown traveling pants, cloak, and a regular shirt;though the color was unrecognisable due to the blood. It's cloak seemed to have a large symbol on it but that too was covered in blood.

"Star, do you...do you know what this is?" Cyborg asked shakily, not use to so much blood and death, Superhero or not.

Starfire had a look of pure terror on her face, "It's a Beastan(Pronounced Bees-tan)." Her voice quivering in fear.

"What's a Beastan?" Raven asked being able to deal with this scene slightly better than others.

Before she could answer Beastboy spoke up, "I think were going to find out soon." He was look out over the area in many directions.

"Their still here?" Starfire asked her eyes going wide.

Beastboy paused, sniffing the air a few times. "Good news is there are some survivers. Bad news is there with the rest of these guys." He paused for a second, "Worst news is the survivors are mostly females."

"How is that bad?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy's only answer was a pointed look at Raven. It took a moment before they realized what he meant. "Y-you mean their going to..?" Starfire left the rest hanging. At his nod, her fear turned to rage.

"Beastboy, can you tell how many of them are here?" Robin asked.

Beastboy waited a moment before sighing, "About a dozen." his tone had a sad tone to it.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Cyborg said, confused as to why Beastboy sounded defeated.

"Cyborg, they fought off all the Tamerans here...and only three of them are dead." Beastboy said shocking everyone.

"Beast-Beastboy, can you tell h-how many are alive besides the ones with the Be-beastans? Starfire asked fearful of the answer.

"About fifty of them(3), but I don't know how long they'll live." Beastboy reluctantly told her.

"What is a Beastan exactly and do they have any weaknesses?" Robin asked while comforting Starfire as beast he could.

Starfires voice was strong but a little shaky "I don't know what their weaknesses would be but a Beastan is.." Beastboy's eyes went wide and pushed Starfire and Robin away from where they were. The next instant, something slamed down right where they were. When the dust cleared, they saw a creature much like the dead Beastan, except this one was a dark brown and longer horns, crouching where it landed. It had the same clothes as the dead Beastan, except the symbol was clear. It looked like a golden dragon head. It looked at each of the Titans with something between distain and hunger, except Raven who it also seemed mildly curious about. When it looked at Beastboy, it didn't look at him with the same look. Instead he, if the smell and lack of certain parts was anything to go by, looked at him with surprised before taking up what looked like polite and friendly look.

He spoke in growls, **"You're a little young to be all the way out here aren't ya?"**

The Titans took these as regular growls, but they were surprised when Beastboy spoke in the same growls, **"What are you doing here and why have you done this?"**

He looked surprised before a look of realization came to his face **"Ahhhh, so you haven't fully awaken yet. Well, I can help you with that."** He had an smirk on his face by the end.

Before anyone could react, the Beastan raced forward on all four before jumping right in front of Beastboy. When he landed, he stood at his full height(4), brought his hand back, formed it into a claw like position, and brought it slaming into Beastboy's head. Beastboy wavered a moment before collapsing.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they raced towards the Beastan to defend their friend.

Try as they might, they couldn't even lay a scratch on him. He dodged Cyborg's cannon and they found the Beastan was the stronger of the two when he threw Cyborg in a wall. He proved to have faster reflects then Robin, ripping the bow staff from his hand and slammed into his chest, breaking a few ribs. Starfire and Raven found that they had no advantage in the air when he surprising sprouted wings from his back. He managed to break through Raven's shields and out maneuver Starfire, sending them both to the ground near their other two(Robin and Cyborg) down comrades.

The Beastan then spoke in surprisingly good English, "Now are you four going to listen to me or am I going to have to kill all of you? Doesn't really matter to me, but I think greeny here might get a little upset." The brown scaled Beastan said, sounding mildly annoyed.

"And why should we listen to you at all?" Robin asked angrily, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

The Beastan rolled his eyes, "'Cause I can kill all of you at any point and time, for one. Also the fact that we really don't have a reason to keep you here, so you can probably be on your way whenever you want to leave, so long as you don't attack anyone else. I figured you might want some answers before you did anything, though." the scaled humanoid explained.

Starfires anger at the moment rose so high, that she unintentionally started speaking Tameranian, "You invade my home, murder and capture my people, and you believe that I will simply allow you to leave here unharmed!" By the time she was finished yelling, her eyes were glowing murderously.

The Beastan looked at her closely before speaking in Tameranian, "You look familiar, have I fought you before."

Starfire for her part, wasn't surprised at all, "I try to avoid associating with slaughterers and rapists to the best my abilities, Beastan."

The Beastan raised an eyebrow at that and switched back to English, "My name is Akreuss Merren and I have never raped anyone. Slaughterer, on the other hand, is a matter of opinion." He turned away from them before they could say anything else and alked over to the unmoving form of Beastboy. Before he could get to him, a wall of black energy appeared between him and Beastboy.

"Don't you touch him!" Raven yelled, eyes glowing white.

"Listen, when the kid wakes up, he's not going to be a mood. So either I leave him here and you can get yourselves torn to peices or I take him so me and the others can try and keep him from going crazy on everyone and everything. Which do you prefer?" Akreuss asked somewhere between mocking and annoyed.

The others were about to protest before Starfire interrupted with a sigh, "Very well." Her eyes hardened at the next part, "But we are accompanying you and it would be unwise for you to try to harm him."

Akreuss looked at Starfire strangely for a moment, _'Small build, oddly strong for her size, smells a little different then most Tameranians, and wasn't on the planet when we got here. Add the red hair and green eyes that would means she's...' _"High Princess Koriand'r?" Akreuss voiced his suspicions.

Starfire was slightly surprised by this, "You know me, Ragonder(5)?"

"I saw you in a passing I had with the Psions. I heard rumors that they were performing some experiments on you and you sister. It appears that those rumors were true." He said, his voice indicating that he didn't care a whole lot, 'Question is are the rumors about what the experiments were true and if they are, how successful were they?' At the princess's sad face from the memories from her time with the insect-like race, he added, "If it helps any, you wont have to worry about them ever again." Starfire looked up, confused, "We took over their planet and killed most of them about two earth years ago."

Starfires eyes widened at that. She wasn't sure how she should feel about that. They may have taken her prisoner and enslaved her, but there must have been innocents among them. In the end she decided to feel relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about them coming after her again, but pity for the innocent ones lost in the fighting and aftermath. Try as she might, however, there was a voice that roared in happiness that were dead or worse. She hated that voice, it was also part of the main reason she hated the gordanians.

Akreuss once again approached the prone shape-shifter. As he reached for him, Beastboy's hand suddenly grabbed Akruess's wrist. Beastboy positioned himself so he was on crouching on one knee with his head down. When he raised his head, his eyes showed something surprising. They were dull, lifeless, dead. That was when Akreuss realized that Beastboy wasn't awake. His body was acting without his conscious awareness. It was an uncommon trait among unawakened Beastans, but it wasn't unheard of. It was also seen as a sign of potential by most. Akreuss looked directly into the young being's green eyes. Beastboy, or his body anyway, seemed to get the message that Akreuss wasn't planning on hurting him. After that, Beastboy's body promptly went limp again.

_'Well that's a first for me. Seemed slightly creepier than I expected it to be.' _Akreuss thought to himself as he picked Beastboy up and started walking off in one direction. He stopped and gesture for the Titans to follow him. They did, but at a distance. They tried to avoid stepping and walking on the dead bodies as they passed them by.

"Star, why in the name of all that is holy, did you agree let this...thing take BB to where ever we're going?" Cyborg demanded violently, upset that his friend might be in danger.

"Because if we didn't, we would be dead." Starfire's face was dead serious, their was no hint of the sweet girl they all knew.

Cyborg was about to protest to this, but Robin shook his head and decided to get some information, "Before we decide to get mad, could you explain what exactly a Beastan is, Starfire?" His voiced was pained and tired.

Starfire sighed before speaking, "A Beastan is essentially what Beastboy is." This caused everyone's eyes to widen in confusion and shock. "They are shape-shifters. They can look like humans, though the coloring of their eyes and hair is odd at times. They can turn into a earth animal, and into any mixture between humanoid and that animal. The odd thing is that they can only turn into that one animal. They also capable of regeneration and have an unusual energy which they can use, similar to Raven's. I am not completely sure on any other abilities they might posses." She paused to see any if they had any questions.

"So how do you beat it?" Robin asked what he thought might be the most important question at the moment.

"The only way to beat a Beastan is to kill it and it is said that nothing besides a Beastan can beat a Beastan. I am not sure, but I think a demon, or possibly an angel could kill them, if our experience with Raven's father is any indication." Starfire told them gravely.

"But...you said their like Beastboy, yet he can turn into any animal. Doesn't that mean he's not one of them?" Raven asked, her monotone voice had hints of emotions in it; fear, hope, and many others.

Starfire shook her head, "Though I am unsure of why he can change into so many creatures, trust me when I say this. Beastboy is a Beastan and when he awakens he will no longer be the same as he was."

"Is there any way to stop what is happening to BB?" Cyborg asked, dreading the answer.

Starfire stopped and looked at them, her stare was just short of a glare, "Do you know what is happening to him?" They shook their heads, "Right now, he is inside his own mind, coming to the realization of what he truly is. He then faces a choice; either leave what he is to slumber permanently or he becomes what he was born to be. Now tell me, who are we to deny him that choice, even if we could?" Starfire turned around and started walking after Akreuss again. The others were shocked at what Starfire had said. Cyborg was worried that his friend wouldn't be same, maybe not even his friend anymore. Robin mentally sighed, he always thought that Starfire had her own secret. They all had at least one, he figured this was hers. She was also right about Beastboy making this choice, even if he didn't understand most of it. Raven was worried about Beastboy 'becoming what he was born be' as Starfire put it. Though she didn't show it well, especially as of late, she really did appreciate the efforts the green changeling put up to try and get her to open up. She wasn't sure what was to come, but she hoped that she could help him should he need it. It was nothing less than what he would have done for her.

They turned around a corner that Akreuss had just a moment ago and came to stop. What they saw before them showed that Beastboy's earlier estimation was right. At least two-hundred Tameranians sat on the ground, all bound in chains made of a metal that obviously wasn't regular-by earth standards any. They also couldn't find many males in the group. They could, however, spot a few kids every now and then. Robin noticed that Starfire's eyes showed both rage and sorrow at the scene. They saw a few large tents not too far away from the captive and noticed that Akreuss had stopped a little way away from them. A woman, that looked completely human and about 15 or 16 years old, came out of one of the tents. She had dark purple hair, cobalt blue eyes(6), a B cup chest, nice figure, and a decent tan. She was wearing a female version of Akreuss, except her coat was Black and the sleeves were ripped off(7).

"**Hey Akreuss, whats..." **She paused, speaking in growls, when she saw Beastboy in his arms. She was standing right in front of him in an instant. She stared at the motionless figure for a moment, **"Is he a newly awakened?" **Her voice sounded completely emotionless. Akreuss nodded and raise an eyebrow at her behavior. Next thing he knew, she was cheering,** "Yes! We got a new hotty in the group! Oh, Reama better not go after him! She gets all the attention from the really good men...and quite a few women now that I think about it."** The rambled a little, not noticing the shocked look on Akreuss's face.

_'Almost every dragon she's met below High Twelve(8) has asked her out, she turns down every one of them, and then this green sleeper(9) shows and she's sudden a lovestruck hatchling? You must have a lot of potential to get the attention of Ferninia Zefera.'_ Akreuss thought amusingly as the young woman started blushing at something. "**Head out of the gutter, Ferni. I need you to keep an eye on him until he's awake." He added this at her excited look, "If you molest him, you'll probably be the first on his list if he goes completely berserk."**

Ferninia's eyes went wide before taking a curious pose, **"Do you think he would kill me or just rape me?" **She sounded creepily aroused at the thought.

Akreuss's eye twitched at that. **"Just take him already!"** He yelled, pushing Beastboy into her arms. As she went back to the tent, he mumbled, **"Of all the squads out there, I end up on the one that has a masochist girl for a medic. Even worst, she enjoys inflicting injuries to others to see what she can most likely survive and what she can't**."(10)

**"Akreuss, who are they?"** a new woman coming out of another tent said. She had dark red hair, yellow eyes, short claws on her hands, sharp teeth, slim waist, small but defined muscles, C cup breasts, and a pale complexion. She was looking at the approaching Titans.

**"Ah, Sigma Reama Taris. They were with an unawakened I found. Before you ask, Ferni's watching, and she's oddly...excited about him being here." **Akreuss finished with a chuckle.

**"Best go make sure she doesn't try anything. I don't want or need a mentally scared newly awakened or to have to find a new medic." **Reama allowed herself a small laugh at that.

**"Would you mind doing that? These kids only need a few detail since the princess explained most of what they need to know." **Akreuss explained.

**"Hmm, so one of the princesses returned to see the end of her people. Very well, if you can convince them to leave, I see no reason for them to be reported. Keep an eye of the half-demon though. They always cause some kind of trouble when we need to kill one." **Reama said as she made her way to the medical tent, where Ferninia had gone.

**"Also, Reame, keep an eye on the kid. I got a feeling that there's somehing more to him then we think." **Akreuss said in a grave tone. Reama rasied eyebrow, but didn't comment. Akreuss's feelings had saved him on several occasions.

Akreuss turned to the four titans, who were now only a few feet away. Robin was the first to speak, "So what now?"

"Well, while we're waiting for the kid to wake up, I thought that I would explain the only really important thing Red here didn't tell you. Now listen, your friend is something we see every now and again. He's a being with Beastan heritage in him. Since he probably hasn't been around any Beastans his whole life, he didn't know how to use it all. By the looks of it though, he was 'Semi-Awakened'. This means he has came close to waking up on his own-which, by the wat, is incredibly hard. This resulted in him gaining his abilities. Now-" Akreuss was interupted by Cyborg.

"Hold it dude, how do you know about his powers?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

Akreuss rolled his eyes, "I over heard you tin-man. Higher than human hearing is something all Beastans have. Now shut up!" Akreuss snapped, annoyed at the interruption. "Now when a Beastan fully awakens, it's not the best of things to be around. They tend go a little berserk when that happens for a while. Any questions?" Akreuss finished.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Raven asked. She didn't like this at all, for all they knew they were preparing to torture Beastboy when he woke up. She went along with this because of the absolute certainty coming off of Starfire when she said that the Akreuss could kill them.

"I was hoping you would just leave, but I'm guessing you want to talk to your friend when he wakes up, right? Akreuss asked, seeming a little gloom at that. At their nods, he sighed, "Well, just stay out of the way when he wakes up. I don't need you lot add to the dead on this planet and I don't feel like adding more than I have to today." He paused before gaining a curious look, "I know I probably shouldn't ask this, but why is he green?" Akreuss asked with an honestly curious look.

The others stiffened at that. It was one thing to cooperate with someone that was probably an enemy, but it was another to reveal his secrets. "Why do you wish to know?" Starfire asked keep her oddly serious face up.

Akreuss shrugged, "There aren't many things to make a human look like that, Beastan blood or not. If it's that big of a secret though, just tell me was it an experiment, accident, what?" Akruess figures they would give specifics. So long as it wasn't from a

"It was a disease." Robin answered, thinking it best to satisfy the dark brown scaled Beastan's curiousity.

Akreuss's went wide at that, "Sa-sakutia?" His voice seemed drip fear at the very name. At their surprised nods, he spun around and made a dash for the medical tent.** "Reama! Ferninia! Get out of there!"** That was he could do. Right before he reached the tent, a great explosion engulfed. In the air followed a dark chuckle that kept rising until it reached an insane laugh.

End of chapter

1. Nothing else to write about at that point.  
2.I'm assuming Tameranian's hearts are in the same as Human's.  
3.I'm guessing there was no more then 1000 people in that palace, half of them being women. So almost all the men were killed and half of the women were also.  
4. Around 6 ft.  
5. Name of the dragon race, all the letters of 'dragon' plus 'er'  
6. I'm getting some of these colors off of Wikipedia.  
7. They can customize it however they want.  
8. Nickname for all those above the rank of Nu. All below Mu are called the low twelve.  
9. Another nickname for unawakened beastans.  
10. I'm sorry to everyone that might be offended by this. I don't condone any of the actions mentioned. I am just trying to point out that Ferninia is a Masochist Beastan and they can take a lot more pain then a human can.

Well that's the new chapter and it's the longest one I've written so far. Anyone have any idea what's going to happen? What rumored experiments was Akreuss thinking about exactly? Why did Akreuss flipped out at the Sakutia thing? And what happened to Beastboy? Are any of the character out of character outside of Starfire? Until next time, AkumaKami64 signing out!


	2. Chapter 1 retooled

**READ; First off, this is not mine. A friend of sorts decided to help me by giving me an example of how to improve my writing. He/She(Forgot to ask) said I could post this on the condision that he remain anonymous for his own reasons. So to clarify, this is completely his/her's, minus a few(very few) edits on my part.**

Regular speech

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating **to English**

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy were in the T-Ship heading towards Tameran, having received a distress call but were unable to make anything out of it. Beastboy however was troubled about something from the transmission, or rather something in it.

While no one else was able to hear much from the transmission, he was able to pick out a few bits and pieces of something out from the background noise, something growling. That wasn't what bothered him however, what was getting to him was that he was actually able to understand some of it.

Mostly it was just random words, but every now and then he was able to pick out a sentence or two, **"Is this all the strength you weaklings have?"**, one disappointed voice taunted.

His eyes narrowed however when he heard the telltale sound of tearing flesh. One didn't have command over the animal kingdom without knowing that sound well. He was about to say something to the others when he caught sight of Starfire out of the corner of his eye.

It was obvious that she was worried, Tamaran was her home after all and they were heading there because of a distress call of all things.

_"Dude, you've got to warn them! What if its important?" _the part of his mind he rarely listened to screamed at him.

Shoving that particular voice back into a dark corner of his mind he decided not to say anything. If there was a problem it would be obvious as soon as they got there. They were still a ways from the planet and he couldn't find any reason to give his friend even more to gnaw at her until they arrived.

When the team arrived, they were shocked by the sight that awaited them. The palace was broken in many places, large sections of the ceiling knocked out and there were enough holes in the walls that they didn't need to bother flying to the landing pad to get in.

Everyone was deathly silent as Robin brought the T-Ship in through the largest hole in the palace wall, and Beastboy felt his stomach churn at the sight of so many still bodies littering the interior.

As soon as they landed and the ships canopies opened Beastboy had to force his fight or flight reflex down due to the heavy scent of blood that hung in the air. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened as he surveyed the area, corpses littered the palace floor, some even in small piles.

Death was nothing new to the Titans, it was part of their job though thankfully it was rare that they ever had to deal with it. They had crossed paths with a few grim sights over the years, but this was a whole different level of carnage, this was beyond anything that someone could hope to accomplish in a movie or a videogame, this was real. Just to keep himself together he was forced to no let his eyes stay on any one place for more than a few seconds. Severed limbs, broken pieces of weapons, what he thought (but hoped wasn't) bone were all laying in the thick trails of dark red blood and thicker masses he didn't even want to know what they were that coated the once white stone floor and walls.

Glancing over at the others he could see the effect it was having on them plain as day. Cyborg looked like he was about to loose his breakfast, Raven was in her 'forced calm' state as he called it shutting out everything for now to deal with later, even Robin looked like he was going to be sick.

Considering the horror stories he had heard about his friends home city of Gotham and what the lunatics they had locked up in Arkham Asylum were capable of, that was saying a lot.

Starfire was the most effected by the sight however. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her face, but he could smell the emotions coming off of her over the blood. Fear, worry, hate, anger, anxiety, rage, they were all rolling off of her in droves forcing Beastboy to snort to clear the scents from his nostrils.

Then another scent filtered though his mind, one that was different from the others. It was, strange, like nothing he had ever smelled before.

But at the same time it seemed oddly familiar.

Following the scent he came to one of the many fallen Tamaranean warriors.

"I don't like this Starfire could easily take us down if she wanted to, what could have possibly done this to an entire garrison of her people? We need to stay alert, this is no longer an assistance missions it's search and rescue."

Nearly gagging from the heavy blood scent that filled his lunges when he breathed in, he was about to give out the others orders when he noticed Beastboy moving over to one of the bodies.

"Beastboy, what did you find?" he asked as he and the others made their way to where the green changeling was now kneeling.

When his friend looked up to meet his gaze, Robin saw something flicker behind his normally cheerful green eyes.

Something cold.

Without responding, the stone faced teen carefully rolled the fallen warriors body over to reveal a second body under it.

Years of detective work and training immediately kicked it.

The body was humanoid but certainly not human. At the same time however it wasn't Tamaranean either. In fact, it looked nothing like any alien species he was familiar with.

Its entire body was covered in dark blue scales, not like the ones on some little lizards but more akin to their bigger cousins, alligators and crocodiles. Just as the scales had suggested, the head was reptilian in appearance and had several spiny horns growing from it. The most striking thing he noticed however were the creatures pointed triangular teeth.

"Just like a sharks what is this thing?"

Shifting his gaze downwards he found what must have been the cause of the creature's death, five deep stab wounds into the creatures torso, the dagger having caused said stab wounds still burred in it with the Tamaranean warriors hand still gripping it firmly.

Following the warriors arm back to its body Robin winced, grateful that part of the warriors uniform included a long cape. He could see the reptilian creatures arm shoved deep into his chest, somehow breaking through what he knew to be very thick and very sturdy armor from his one short battle with the guards before.

Looking back at the position of the hands and the angle of the dagger, Robin was able to figure out what had happened. The creature had shoved its hand through the man, and with his dying breath he must have taken it with him.

It wasn't much of a victory, but given the number dead Robin hoped the man at least survived long enough to know he had taken the creature with him.

Snapping out of that line of thought something clicked in the back of the young leaders mind.

_"It's clothes!"_

The only human characteristic the creature had was that it had two arms two legs and a head, but the clothing it was wearing was distinctively human.

Brown traveling pants, a hooded cloak not unlike Ravens, and what looked like a cotton T-shirt shirt (though the color would never be known from the blood stains). Robin's eyes were drawn back to the cloak. Just as with Raven's it was clasped together with a medallion of some sort, but there was too much blood covering it for him to make out the insignia.

"Star, do you...do you know what this is?" Cyborg's normally calm and controlled tone was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Not that Robin could blame him.

Hearing his girlfriends gasp his eyes shot up to her now terrified face.

"Something's wrong, she doesn't even look this shaken when she wakes up from one of her nightmares. Whatever it is it must be something bad," Robin reasoned as his frown deepened.

"It is a Beastan!"

Again Robin's training kicked in, taking into account her sudden shift in stance going from worried to a defensive even as she spoke out of reflex.

"What is a Beastan?" Raven asked, her voice as monotone as ever but her expression was just slightly pensive.

Before she could answer Beastboy spoke up, "I think were going to find out soon."

Looking over to his friend Robin reached for his Bo staff when he saw Beastboy's ears twitching and shifting as he scanned over the area with narrowed eyes.

"They are still here?" Starfire half whispered with wide eyes.

Pausing, Beastboy slowed his breathing and took deep long breaths, letting the various scents blend together so he could pick out the few different ones easier.

"This is bad, I can smell them, they're close but why are they so close too "

Something in the back of his mind snapped and once again he was forced to suppress his instincts.

A part of him, a deep, ugly part of him that he hated was almost looking forward to the chance to fight these things.

Looking back over to the others, he spoke.

"Good news is that there are still some survivors, bad news is their scents and mixed with these guys, so they're in the same room or at least close to each other," Beastboy thumbed towards the dead Beastan."

Willing his lip not to pull back into a snarl, he continued.

"They're female, all of them."

"How is that bad?" Cyborg asked not seeing why it mattered if the survivors were male of female.

Beastboy's only answer was a pointed look at Raven.

It took a moment before they realized what he meant, but the change was more than noticeable.

"Y-you mean their going to..?" Starfire left the rest hanging.

Having no other choice, Beastboy nodded. The fear and worry disappeared from her scent instantly and were replaced with rage. He wasn't surprised that Raven's scent was just as strongly laced with rage, along with hate and pure malice.

"Beastboy, can you tell how many of them are here?" Robin asked, going into 'command mode'.

Beastboy closed his eyes for a moment as he separated the scent his brain now knew to be the Beastan's from the other scents he was able to detect.

Opening his eyes Beastboy's expression fell.

"About a dozen."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Cyborg said, confused as to why Beastboy sounded defeated.

Moving his arm to the sight around them Beastboy glared at his friend as he spoke with a completely deadpan tone. "Cy, they took out all the palace guards here...and only three of them are dead."

"Beast-Beastboy, can you tell h-how many are alive besides the ones with the Be-beastans? Starfire asked hesitantly.

Lowering his head so that his face was hidden by the sadow of his hairline he answered her.

"About fifty of them I'm sorry Star but I don't know how long they've got left."

It crushed him to have to say those words, but it was true. From the heartbeats he could hear and the scents the bodies were giving off it wasn't a matter of if, it was only a matter of when.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but I need you to tell us, what exactly is a Beastan, and do they have any weaknesses? Anything you can tell us would make it that much easier when we rescue the others," Robin asked while comforting Starfire as beast he could.

Beastboy was glad to see her straighten up if only slightly. Robin just had that affect on people, he might not have any powers like the rest of them, but his confidence was like a living thing and it's power was as great as any of their own unique abilities.

As their leader pulled her tighter to himself her shaking died down a great deal but it was still present and leaked into her voice as she spoke.

"I-I am not aware of any w-weakness they possess friend Robin, but as to what a Beastan itself is-"

_**"MOVE NOW!"**_

The voice screamed through his mind louder than anything he had ever heard before in his life. He didn't have time to think, only react. Raven might have been the only 'true' psychic on the team but at times his instincts were more than a match.

Throwing himself forward with as much force as his scrawny body could muster, Beastboy tackled his two friends and wrapped one arm around each of them.

He might have shifted form, but he couldn't tell, it was too fast. In the blink of an eye he went from standing there listening to Starfire planning on trying to figure out just what could hurt these things they were going to fight, the next he's in mid air least ten feet away from where he had been and had Robin and Starfire held securely in each arm.

Scents and signals were firing off like mad now. There was something close that he must have missed before, but what was really confusing him was that everything was suddenly much much clearer, like his senses had been turned up to their max all of a sudden.

He could smell the hair gel Robin used to slick his hair every morning, he could smell the orange scented shampoo in Starfire's hair, he even felt her heart beating against his chest.

His ears twitched, locking onto a quiet mechanical weering sound from somewhere behind him and something else, something that sounded like pulling apart two socks stuck together out of the dryer. He could even hear Raven's breath hitching from behind.

A thunderous crash sounded behind him, louder than any thunder he had heard in his life.

Landing he looked over his right shoulder to see what had almost turned his friends into bean paste, and for once he didn't fight off his instincts. Before they had been yelling at him, shouting to be let loose, but now they were howling, snarling, roaring for blood.

Beastboy was only dimly aware of the deep guttural rumbling emanating from his chest as his lips pulled back barring his large canine teeth.

He couldn't see a thing through all the dust the impact had kicked up, but the scent was unmistakable.

"Beastan."

When the dust settled a large shadow emerged, gradually taking on a more solid and realizable shape.

Crouching with its fist buried into the newly formed crater where his friends had just been standing was something that looked remarkably similar to the dead Beastan they had been examining just moments before.

Remarkably similar, not identical.

There were differences, some subtle, others not so subtle. Its scales were a dusty earthen brown color, almost like mud. The horns that ran along its face were also noticeably longer. Beastboy's attention was immediately drawn to the clasp holding its cloak together, the clearly polished insignia seeming oddly familiar to him, a gold colored dragons head.

Closing his eyes for only an instant and taking a deep breath, Beastboy was able to hear the slow deep pounding of its heart, he could almost feel the raw power that one organ alone was exerting.

Again the scent flooded his system, blended with the others, now even stronger than before. The eggs and bacon Robin had eaten nearly twelve hours ago when they left the tower to answer the distress call, and just the barest hint of mustard on Starfire's breath.

But despite how close they were to him, the room's newest occupant's scent all but drowned everything else out completely. It was a deep rich scent, one that he recognized well to mean power. If the scent alone was actually enough to base one of these creatures strength on, then it was at least twice as powerful as the one they had examined earlier.

Beastboy watched as its large head swiveled around and examined each of them, occasionally flicking out its tongue tasting the air. Despite its reptilian visage, he could see the emotions play across its face like he would any human. Disdain at the sight of Cyborg and Robin, hunger at the sight of Starfire, and oddly enough, curiosity when its head turned to Raven, flicking out its tongue several times as if it was unsure of her.

When its head turned back to Beastboy however its expression changed considerably, showing a mixture of emotions the strongest of which was confusion. This quickly changed to surprise, then an almost polite friendly expression.

**"Aren't you a little young to be all the way out here?"**

Raven frowned just slightly when the creature began 'speaking' to them, it sounded like nothing but a bunch of growls and grunts with an occasional hiss. She didn't know why, but something told her that this was actually very important and that they needed to know what it was saying.

For all they knew, this one might have been on their side. It wouldn't have been the first time after all, the situation with Bumble Bee at the Hive's underwater academy came to mind.

_"If we can't understand it how are we supposed to-"_

Raven's line of thinking was cut off when Beastboy began speaking in the same 'language' as the creature before them.

_"Super, our one possible translator in this mess and he's just as likely to dig us in deeper. Please actually know what you're saying Beastboy," _Raven thought to herself as she began summoning up her powers just in case.

**"What are you doing here and why did you kill all those people?"** Beastboy demanded. There were a lot of things he didn't like, but only a few things he could actually claim to hate. Senseless violence (outside of videogames and movies) was at the top of his list.

The creature seemed surprised for a moment, but then a look of realization spread across its face, like it just found the instructions for how to plug in a new gamestation.

**"Ahhhh, so you haven't yet fully awakened. Well, I can help you with that." **He had an smirk on his face by the end.

Before anyone could react, the Beastan raced forward on all four before jumping right at Beastboy.

Knowing he didn't have time to do anything in his own defense, Beastboy used the split second he had to release and push away Robin and Starfire, shoving them in opposite directions and turning to face his attacker.

When the creature landed it stood at his full height of well over six feet before bringing its hand back and forming it into a claw like position.

_"Something tells me this is going to hurt a lot,"_ Beastboy thought as he steeled himself for the oncoming blow.

The Beastan's clawed hand slammed into Beastboy's head with the force of a runaway freight train, causing him sway for a moment before collapsing into a boneless heap.

Pain was nothing new to Beastboy, he was a Titan after all, one that lacked any ranged fighting capabilities other than throwing stuff, and whose favorite pass time was annoying Raven, the half demon daughter of Trigon the Terrible.

But this was beyond anything he had felt before, it wasn't like getting knocked out by Cinderblocks fist, no that was actually pretty painless at least until you woke up. This started as an itch on his forehead, an itch that became a slight burning sensation.

Then, the floodgates opened.

Heat, upon heat, upon heat. It felt like someone was trying to slow fry him over an open flame, or like his blood had been turned into molten lava, it spread through him like a wildfire. He tried to open his mouth to scream but nothing came out, the pain was too much, it filled his senses and blocked out everything.

Then he saw it, red, only this time it was much darker and much stronger than when he first turned into the beast, it was even beyond when he changed into it again to fight Trigon's army to protect Raven.

**"AAAAHHHHHHH!"**

His eyes darted around, coming to focus on a pair of worried forest green eyes, similar to his own but not as dark, more innocent in nature.

_"Sta..r help," _was the last thought he managed to form before the red completely overtook his sight.

"Titans Go!" echoed through his head as he fell deep, deep, deeper into the red.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as he pushed himself up from where Beastboy had pushed him and charged the creature to defend his friend.

"Yo! Nobody does that to the grass stain but me!" he heard Cyborg shout quickly followed by several bursts from his sonic cannon.

Robin was surprised when the large creature proved to be surprisingly agile, not blocking any of his attacks or Cyborg's, instead it actually dodged them.

_"How on earth can it be moving that fast? That thing's at least as big as Bain used to be, it shouldn't be anywhere near this fast!" _he thought as he threw several explosive disks, which to his surprise and aggravation it caught between its fingers and threw back him forcing Robin to evade his own weapons.

"Cyborg! Immobilize him! Raven, Starfire, bring him down!" Robin ordered as he prepared to attack the creature from behind.

Just as he had planned, Raven and Starfire rained black and green destruction on it from above, pinning it long enough for Cyborg to reach it and the two were soon deadlocked.

Whipping out his staff, Robin began building up momentum as he charged with the full intent of knocking the Beastan across the skull with his titanium staff.

Right before he could reach them however it through Cyborg to the side slamming him into the wall at the opposite end of the palace with enough force to leave an imprint of his friend in the wall when he fell back to the ground, ,then pivoted to face him.

"GRRRAAA!"

Leaping with all of the grace of a white crane, Robin brought his staff up high, knowing the creature wouldn't have time to react to his attack.

A solid 'thunk' sound echoed and Robin's arms suddenly felt like they had been shattered.

_"What is this things skull made of, rock?" _was his last through before the creature retaliated with a strong blow to his midsection, throwing him back into the same wall Cyborg had been thrown into just moments before.

If the blow alone hadn't broken at least four ribs, the impact with the wall had.

Starfire and Raven were likewise quickly neutralized when the large creature sprouted a large pair of leathery wings and took to the air, knocking Starfire to the ground with a two handed hammer slam and Raven with a backhand swipe that was strong enough to shatter her shield in one hit.

Tired and injured but not beaten just yet the four teen hero's pushed themselves back up only to be stopped by the last thing they would have expected.

"Now are you four going to listen to me or am I going to have to kill all of you? It doesn't really matter to me, but I think your green friend here might." The brown scaled Beastan said, sounding mildly annoyed.

Pushing the shock and surprise of the Beastan speaking perfect English aside Robin glared at the creature.

"And why should we listen to you at all?" Robin demanded, barely even wincing from the pain of his now broken ribs.

The large creature looked mildly amused as it crossed its massive arms before responding.

"The fact that I could easily kill all four of you should be reason enough, but there is also the fact that we really don't have a reason to keep you here. You are of no concern to us and can provide nothing more than a waste of my time. You are free to leave so long as you don't attack anyone else," pausing the large creature tapped its chin before continuing "I figured you might want some answers before you did anything, though." the scaled humanoid added almost as an afterthought.

Hot with anger, Starfire's eyes glowed greenish white.

"You invade my home, murder and capture my people, hurt my friends all for no reason and you believe that I will simply allow you to leave here unharmed!" she fumed, surprising the others as she shouted in her native tongue and stomped one foot with enough force to leave a small crater.

Starfire was surprised when the large Beastan shifted its gaze directly to her and then spoke perfect Tamaranean.

**"You look familiar, have we fought before?"**

Feeling her anger grow even further, Starfire's lips twisted into an animalistic scowl as she replied. "I try to avoid associating with slaughterers and rapists to the best my abilities, Beastan," she hissed the name as if it were the vilest thing she had ever tasted in her life.

The Beastan raised a single eyebrow at that and switched back to English before replying, "My name is Akreuss Merren and I have never raped anyone. Slaughterer, on the other hand, is a matter of opinion." He turned away from them before they could say anything else and moved towards the unmoving form of Beastboy. Before he could get to him however a wall of crackling black energy appeared blocking his path.

"Don't you touch him!" Raven growled, eyes glowing white with the barest hint of glowing red lines appearing above her eyes.

"Listen, when that kid wakes up he's not going to be a good mood, at least not good for you. So either I leave him here and you can get yourselves torn to pieces or I take him so me and the others can try and keep him from turning you into decorations for the palace walls. Which do you prefer?" Akreuss asked somewhere between mocking and annoyed as he gestured to the 'red painted' walls around them.

_"He didn't did he?"_ Starfire thought as her eyes shifted to the prone form of her friend before shifting back to the Beastan.

Clinching her fists when she was unable to see any form of deceit in his eyes, she spoke.

"Very well." Her eyes hardened at the next part, "But we are accompanying you, and I shall warn you now that it would be most unwise for you to try to harm him," she threatened, her eyes still glowing bright green but no longer blazing with uncontrollable furry.

This was focused, and not so much of a threat as it was a promise he realized.

Akreuss took in the small form before him with an eye of amusement and curiosity at hearing her words.

'Small build, oddly strong for her size, smells a little different then most Tamaraneans, and wasn't on the planet when we got here. Add the red hair and green eyes that would means she's...'

"High Princess Koriand'r?" Akreuss voiced his suspicions.

Her eyes jumped slightly at hearing him speak her 'native' name. It was small, but he still caught it none the less.

"You know me, Ragonder?"

Akreuss snorted at her chosen barb.

_**"Ragonder? They couldn't even figure out how to use a spear," **_ignoring the insult for now he answered her question.

"I saw you in a passing I had with the Psions. I had heard rumors that they were performing some experiments on you and you sister. It appears that those rumors were true," his tone was one of indifference but then changed to one of obvious interest as he continued, "the question now however is are the rumors about what the experiments were for true, and if they are, how successful were they?"

Noticing the shift in her angry glowing eyes becoming one of pure hate he continued, "If it offers you any closure over the matter, you won't have to worry about them ever again."

When her eyes stopped glowing all together and showed nothing but confusion he smirked.

"We happened across their laboratories and killed most of them about two earth years ago, it was by pure chance that they happened to be passing by the Citadel's home planet at the time. It isn't often that we conquer two races in such quick succession, but it was welcome just the same," he informed her with a smug grin at the memories of the fierce and prolonged battle against the quadrants two dominating forces.

Starfires eyes widened at that, she wasn't sure how she should feel about this. The Citadel may have enslaved her and had been enemies of her people for as long as history had been recorded, but there must have been innocents among them. Even the Psion's, easily the most notorious race in the entire Vegan system didn't deserve to be driven to extinction.

Did they?

In the end she decided to feel relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about them coming after her again, but she felt pity for the innocent ones lost in the fighting and aftermath. Try as she might, however, there was a piece of her that was feeling great satisfaction that were dead or worse. She hated that part of her, it was also part of the main reason she hated the Psion's. She recalled Beastboy explaining the humorous concept of 'irony' to her once after the Titan's first formed, and she supposed that this would be an example of it.

The Psion's own 'children' would be the only ones to even care of their passing, and she had little doubt that her sister wouldn't do so in the same manner she was now.

In celebration.

Starfire nodded to Raven, telling her that it was ok to lower her barrier protecting him.

Once again approached the prone shape-shifter, just as he reached out for him Beastboy's hand suddenly grabbed Akruess by the wrist before Beastboy slowly rose up to his knees. Eyes moving from the small hand clamped onto his wrist like a vice to its owner, Akress watched as he raised his head and looked up at him with dull, lifeless eyes.

It took a moment for Akress to realize that Beastboy wasn't awake; his body was simply acting without his conscious awareness. It was an uncommon trait among unawakened Beastans, but it wasn't unheard of, similar to what was commonly known as 'sleep walking' but was more of a reaction to danger than anything subconscious.

It was however seen as a sign of great potential by most, something Akreuss kept in mind as he looked directly into the young being's emerald green eyes. Beastboy, or at least his body seemed to get the message that Akreuss wasn't planning on hurting him. After that, Beastboy's body relaxed and tipped into Akreuss's large shoulder.

_'Well that's a first for me. Creepier than I expected it to be though.'_ Akreuss thought to himself as he picked Beastboy up and started walking off in one direction. He stopped and gesture for the others to follow him and was not surprised that they did at a distance. He took note of their attempts to avoid stepping or walking on the dead bodies as they passed them by with mild amusement.

As the others followed the being who identified himself as Akress, Raven kept a close eye out for any potential ambushes that could be lying in wait for them. She was only partially listening to Robin as he grilled Starfire for what was going on however as her attention was being divided bet more than enough already. As she kept her senses open for any would be attackers she was also trying to reach Beastboy's mind, but every time she tried to it blocked her out, something he had seemed impossible of doing before.

At the same time however she had another task that was taking a great deal of her concentration to perform. As they passed the many bodies that lined the palace, her empathic powers were detecting and relaying the pain of those that had little time left. She knew her powers might be able to save one at the coast of her own life, but she had no way of fairly choosing which one to save if she had chosen to do so.

With this in mind she did the only fair thing she could for them.

_"If they are going to die, I can at least make it painless for them," _she thought as she willed her powers to reach out and dulled the ability to feel pain in those she knew had little time left.

"Star, why in the name of all that is holy, did you agree let this...thing take BB to wherever it is we're going?" Cyborg demanded violently, upset that his friend might be in danger.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Because friend Cyborg, if I had not we would no longer be alive," she replied evenly.

Cyborg was about to protest to this, but stopped when he saw Robin shake his head warningly.

"Before we decide to get mad, could you at least explain to use exactly what a Beastan is Starfire?" His voiced carried a slight twinge to it as he unconsciously held one arm across his aching ribs.

Sighing, Starfire hovered off the ground and turned to face the others but continued moving behind Akress as she spoke.

"A Beastan is essentially what Beastboy is."

Seeing everyone's surprised expressions she clarified.

"They are shape-shifters, they can look like humans but the coloring of their eyes and hair is usually unnatural to humans. They can transform into an earth animal, or into any composite form between humanoid and that animal they so desire. What makes them unique among shape shifters however is that they are only able to turn into that one animal. Other species with shape shifting abilities have a greater deal of I believe the word would be 'flexibility'. They are also capable of self healing and even a form of regeneration. On some occasions they are known to have unusual energy based powers similar to friend Raven's. However I am not completely sure on any other abilities they might posses or even if what I said is completely true."

She paused to see any if they had any questions, knowing there would be at least one.

"Do they have any weakness's? Do you know of any way to take one down?" Robin asked what he thought might be the most important question at the moment.

"The only way to defeat a Beastan is to kill it and their healing abilities make that a difficult task to perform. It is said that only another Beastan can defeat a Beastan, but there have been exceptions, warriors of great power and skill have been known defeat a Beastan on rare occasions," seeing the pensive look on Robin's face she continued. "I am unsure, but I believe that a demon, or possibly an angel could kill them if our experience with Raven's father is a suitable example to use as a basis." Starfire explained hoping they would grasp just what she was trying to tell them.

"But...you said they are like Beastboy, and he can turn into any animal. Doesn't that mean he's not one of them?" Raven asked, her monotone voice carrying the barest hint of emotion.

Starfire shook her head as she responded. "Though I am unsure of why is able to change into so many creatures, you must believe me when I say that friend Beastboy is a Beastan." Her voice then lost much of its strength as she continued speaking. "When he awakens, he will no longer be the same as he once was."

Seeing their confused and somber faces she elaborated.

"The Beastan's, at least the 'Unawakened' ones as they are called, are similar to Tamaraneans biologically in that their powers and abilities are fully realized only after undergoing something similar to the transformation of my people."

"Is there any way to stop what is happening to BB?" Cyborg asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Starfire's eyes glowed angrily as she moved directly in front of the large cybernetic teen and fixed him with a look that was just short of a scathing glare.

"Do you know what is happening to him?" When he shook his head in response Starfire reached back in her mind to the lessons she had been taught what seemed to be many life times ago before responding.

"Right now he is inside of his own mind and coming to the realization of what he truly is. Once he realizes this he will be forced to make one of two choices; either to leave what he is to slumber permanently, or to become what his was blood grants him the right to be."

She moved back from Cyborgs face and fixed all of them with a stern expression.

"Now tell me, who are we to deny him that choice even if we could? Who of you has the right to decide for him what he is to become?" she asked before turning around and closing the distance between herself and Akreuss.

Needless to say the others were shocked at what Starfire had said, but at the same time they were each worried for their own reasons. Cyborg was worried that his best friend would no longer be same person he had almost come to depend on, maybe not even his friend anymore. After the accident and what happened at S.T.A.R. labs, the small green teen had been the first person in a long time that made him feel normal again, like he wasn't some kind of monster.

Robin mentally sighed in frustration; he always thought that Starfire had her own secret, after all they each had at least one if not more, and he wondered if this was somehow connected to hers. Just how did she know that Beastboy was a Beastan? She had confirmed that there were other species of shape shifters among the cosmos, but the way she had spoken, the strength of her conviction was absolute, she didn't think Beastboy was a Beastan, she knew he was, and based on her choice of wording, she had known for quite some time. Why hadn't she told them? A part of his mind argued that it wasn't important, after all they hadn't learned about Raven until her dear old dad had come knocking. The part of him that had been trained by the Bat told him otherwise, that some things should be known if they could lead to a situation like this.

But there was something else, she was right about Beastboy making this choice on his own, even if he didn't understand most of it. He and Bruce might not have split on the best of terms, but the man had respected his decision to leave and didn't try to dissuade him after making it.

Raven however was different, she was worried about Beastboy 'becoming what he was born be' as Starfire had put it. She had been raised to believe in 'destiny' as being an inescapable monster that could not be stopped or defeated, yet her friends, Beastboy especially had fought to and eventually had proven that to be a false assumption on her part. Though she didn't show it well, especially as of late, she really did appreciate the efforts the green changeling had put up to try and get her open up to the others, to help her change who she was by choice. That was where her conflict laid with Starfire's words. If a person wanted to change then so be it, but only if it was by choice.

The image of a young woman in her early twenties, with a face so similar to Raven's that she could have been called her sister flashed across her mind.

Clenching her fists Raven had to force her emotions back under control, especially when the faded image of her mothers face was replaced with one of a young blond haired blue eyed teen.

She wasn't sure what was to come, but she hoped that she would be able to help him should he need it. It was nothing less than what he would have, and had done for her. She knew better than anyone the results of when someone was forced to change into something they were not.

Starfire herself only allowed a single thought to pass through her mind as she floated closer to her unconscious friends side.

_"Whatever may happen, I shall always be your friend," _she thought as she forced down anything else that tried to rise up from the deepest darkest recesses of her mind. As she had told the others before, she was uncertain as to how much of what she had learned about the Beastan's was truly accurate, but there were a few things that she knew to be beyond any shadow of a doubt, and she was not going to allow there to be any chance of those thoughts rising to the surface where Raven could detect them.

They turned around what seemed to be the hundredth corner in the mazelike palace that Akreuss had just a moment ago when they came to stop at the sight before them.

Beastboy's earlier estimation was freightingly accurate as there were at least two hundred Tamaraneans seated on the ground bound in chains made of a metal that was obviously unlike anything they had ever seen before.

Save Starfire, whose eyes glowed momentarily as several festering memories flickered across her mind.

There were few males among the group; however they were able to spot a few children mixed within their numbers.

Robin noticed Starfire's eyes showing both rage and sorrow at the scene before them as she surveyed the area. They were standing in the middle of so many people yet he doubted that any of them even knew they were there, not one of them looked up, it was hard to even tell that they were alive at all.

Lifting up his gaze Robin spotted a few large tents not too far away from the captives and noticed that Akreuss had stopped just a short ways from one of them when what appeared to be a completely human teenager stepped out to great him. He guessed that she was close to their age, fifteen, no older than sixteen at most. What Starfire had told him earlier came to mind as he continued to observe her however as even from this distance her dark purple hair stood out like a beacon and he could easily make out her cobalt blue eyes.

She was wearing an outfit similar to Akreuss's, but it was cut differently, dipping in the front to display a modest amount of cleavage. Since her black cloak was currently pushed back over her shoulders like a cape he was also able to get a good idea of her build. Her B cup chest was framed by a rather athletic figure and sported a decent tan. The apparently ripped off sleeves also displayed her arms which he noted were more muscular in appearance and had a higher definition of muscle tone than most women, far fro making her unattractive it did however destroy the notion that she was anything less than a professional military type.

**"Hey Akreuss, whats..."**she paused when she saw Beastboy in his arms, initially curious about the four individuals that had followed him into the camp, but the instant she saw what he was carrying she was standing right in front of him the blink of an eye If it had been a slave or another 'addition' he would have been dragging the person whoever it may be, but he wasn't, instead he was carrying the person as a father might a sleeping child.

Starring at the motionless figure for a moment, she was able to pick up his scent with little effort. **"Is he a newly awakened?" **she asked with a cold emotionless tone.

Akreuss nodded and raise an eyebrow at her behavior. Though she was far from being the preppy energetic type, she wasn't one to be called 'somber' either. The next thing he knew, she was jumping excitedly and cheering.

**"Yes! We got a new hotty in the group! Oh, Reama better not go after him! She gets all the attention from the really good men...and quite a few women now that I think about it,"** she spat bitterly as she continued to rambled and not notice (or care it was hard to tell which) the shocked look on Akreuss's face.

_**'Almost every dragon she's met below High Twelve has hit on her and she's turned them down faster than a hatchling falling from its nest, yet this green sleeper shows up and she's sudden a lovestruck yearling? You must have a lot of potential to get the attention of Ferninia Zefera before even regaining consciousness'**_ Akreuss thought amusingly as the young woman started blushing at something.

**"Keep your head out of the gutter Ferni. I need you to keep an eye on him until he's awake," **seeing her excitement only increase at this he quickly added an additional order "If you molest him, you'll probably be the first on his list if he goes completely berserk."

Ferninia's eyes went wide before she began stroking her chin in thought as she examined him closer,

**"Do you think he would kill me or just rape me?"**she asked in a husky tone.

Akreuss's eye twitched.

**"Just take him already!" **He shouted as he dropped Beastboy into her arms.

**"Of all the squads I could have been assigned to I had to end up in the one that has a masochist for a medic. I don't know what's worst, that she enjoys inflicting injuries to others to see what she can most likely survive, or that she seems disappointed that she's the one doing the testing and isn't the one being tested,"** He muttered as he watched her going back into to the tent.

**"Akreuss, who are they?" **a new woman coming out of another tent said. She had dark red hair and sharp yellow eyes. Unlike Zefninia would could at least pass for a human, this one had short claws on her hands and matching sharp teeth. Her slim waist sported a solid four pack and the beginnings of a six. Her small frame was lined with hard defined muscles, C cup breasts and an overall pale complexion.

**"Ah, Sigma Reama Taris. They were with an unawakened I found. Before you ask, Ferni is watching him, and she's oddly...excited about him being here."**Akreuss finished with a chuckle.

**"Best go make sure she doesn't try anything. I don't want or need another mentally scared newly awakened,"**she paused before giving a wistful look at her friend. **"or to have to find a new medic."**Reama added with a small chuckle.

**"Would you mind doing that? They only need a few details since the princess explained most of what they need to know." **Akreuss explained.

**"Hmm, so one of the princesses returned to see the end of her people. Very well, if you can convince them to leave, I see no reason for them to be reported. Keep an eye of the half-demon though. They always cause some kind of trouble when we need to kill one." **Reama reminded him as she made her way to the medical tent where Ferninia had gone.

**"Also, Reame, keep an eye on the kid. I got a feeling that there's somehing more to him then we think." **Akreuss warned as she turned to leave. Reama raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the remark. Akreuss's instincts had saved him on several occasions over the years.

Akreuss turned to the four titans who were now only a few feet away. The one he had figured to be the leader of the group was the first to speak, "So what now?" he asked.

"Well, while we're waiting for the kid to wake up, I thought I would explain the only important thing Red here left out."

Seeing anger twitch across her visage he suppressed a smirk.

"That ones got spirit alright, her name fits," he mused before continuing. "Now listen, your friend is something we see every now and then. He's a being with Beastan heritage in him, a half blood at the very most since not too many of us bother with your world anymore. Since he probably hasn't been around any Beastans his whole life his powers have remained dormant," seeing that they understood what he was saying so far he continued.

"By the looks of things however he was Semi-Awakened. This means he has came close to waking up on his own, a fairly extraordinary feat in of itself I might add. This resulted in him gaining his transformation abilities. Now-" Akreuss was interupted by Cyborg.

"Wait a minute dude, hold it, back up. Just how do you know about his powers?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

Akreuss rolled his eyes, "I overheard you tin-man. Higher than human hearing is something all Beastans have, now be silent so I may continue," Akreuss snapped, annoyed at the interruption.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes, when a Beastan fully awakens we're not the best of things to be around. We tend go a little berserk for a while. Do you have any questions?" Akreuss finished.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Raven asked. She didn't like this at all, for all they knew they were preparing to torture Beastboy when he woke up. She might not have been able to pick up anything from Akreuss or either of the female Beastan's minds by 'skimming the surface' and she wasn't willing to risk anything invasive enough that she would be caught, but the emotions and few pieces she had put together from the trio were not what she had been hoping for. She had only gone along with this because of the absolute certainty coming off of Starfire when she said that Akreuss could kill them.

Sighing Akreuss shook his head. "I was hoping you would just leave, but I'm guessing you want to talk to your friend when he wakes up, right?" Akreuss asked, seeming a little glum at that particular idea. Seeing their unified nods and smelling the raw determination rolling off of them in droves he again sighed.

"Well, just stay out of the way when he wakes up. I don't need you lot added to the dead on this planet and I don't feel like adding more than I have to today."

He paused again before a particular detail he had forgotten came back to the front of his mind. He turned and faced the preadolescents with an expression of unabashed curiosity. "I know I probably shouldn't be asking this, but why is he green?" Akreuss asked with an honestly confused look etched across his face.

The others stiffened at that. It was one thing to cooperate with someone that was probably an enemy, but it was another to reveal a friends secrets, especially one that struck so close to their friends heart.

"Why do you wish to know?" Raven broke the silence with a cold, almost daunting tone of voice.

Akreuss shrugged, "There are few things that can turn a human green like that, Beastan blood or not. If it's that big of a secret though just give me an idea of what happened, was it an experiment, an accident, what?" Akruess figured they'd at least give him a rough idea knowing they probably wouldn't give the exact specifics.

**_"Not that it really matters, so long as it wasn't a-"_**

"It was a disease." Robin finally answered thinking it best to satisfy the dark brown scaled Beastan's curiosity at least partially.

Akreuss's went wide at hearing that.

"Sa-sakutia?" His voice seemed drip fear at the very name, a fact that didn't go unmissed by any of them.

When the only response he got after that was a solemn nod, he quickly turned on his heel and made a mad dash for the medical tent.

**"Reama! Ferninia! Get out of there!"** That was he was able to do. Right as he reached the tent a large explosion engulfed it in flames.

A dark chuckle that continued rising until it became a booming cackle filled the air and echoed across the dead capital of Tamaran.

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Primal Requiem

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

flood125- You're close, but Sakutia has a much darker secret.

Kenju- Thanks for all the help!

Facts about Beastan will come around every chapter, unless I can't think of any to add. Ask quesions in reviews if you can think of something you would like to know.

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

Demonic or Animalistic speak

Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts

Translating to English

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Reama walked into the medical tent, which was full of some best mobile medical equipment you could get anywhere. There were times when she was incredibly thankful for the fact that most of this stuff was near indestructible, unless a Beastan was actually trying to break them, but even then it was hard to do. You could drop the metal this equipment was made of, which was infused with bio-energy, off a thousand-foot drop, and drop a ten-ton bolder on it from the same cliff, and the most you'd get is a dent. 'Still can't believe I went along with that bet to see if someone was exagerating about it. I swear Akreuss got me a little drunk before making tha bet.' Reama thought a little bitterly, she lost a lot of money on that bet.

Reama shook her head and brought herself back to the present. She looked to her left and saw the strange, green, humanoid being laying on a medical bed. She thought it was odd that he was green, but shrugged it off until Ferninia told her what it was. No sense in getting worked up over what could be nothing. What are the odds of an unawakened getting Sakutia? Several billion to one.

Looking ahead, Reama saw Ferninia staring at a screen that most likely showed a scan of the boy. The scan being over everything from his exact age to what kid of Beastan he was. Even if he wasn't a dragon, she was sure the king would allow him to join them. While Alpha King Bersek Thrinor believed that Dragon Beastans were surprior to other Beastans in general, he did believe their were a few exceptions, and if there's one thing he hated, it was wasted talent. And he'd consider wasting this kind of talent blashemy.

She shook her head again, wondering how many times she was going to end up do that, "So, what is he?" she asked the young medic.

"I...got nothing." The currently human-looking Beastan said glumly as she hung her in shame.

Reama looked Ferninia strangly, "Explain." Reame ordered, she didn't like being in the dark about a situation.

The purple haired girl pointed to what looked like a DNA model, one of three, on her screen, "I did the Race Check three times, and I'm wating on a fourth. This one says he's a wolf-" She pointed to the second one, "-this says he's a eagal-" third one, "-this says he's lizard-" A fourth one popped up, "- and this one says he's a fucking saber tooth tiger!" She shouted in fruastrating confusion.

Reama looked at Ferninia with a surprised looked, "Are you sure everything's working right?" It's rare, but this stuff still has malfunctions at times.

"Trust me, I just finished checking this stuff for the third when Akreuss brought him end, it's all working fine. Besides, that's not the only strange thing. Come take a look at this." Ferninia said, as she went over to Beastboy's side. The table itself constently scanned the vitals of whoever was on it. There were three identical machines, all having a one foot by one and half foot screen, each with a wire hooked up to a different part of him. One in his left arm, right leg, and on his chest near his heart. "I did a BED(Bio-Energy Denisity) Scan in different areas. Normally, the density has little different throughout the body, right?" Getting a nod she continues, "Well it's different with him. In his chest, it's just under Psi class. In his arm, it about as dense as a Sigmas. And finally, in his legs, it's either a Mu or Nu class density. It's like he's spreading out his BE and somehow destroying the excess amount at the sametime. Yet, more is produced. This isn't the end of the strangeness either." The young medic went over to another computer as her squad captain followed her.

"It isn't?" Reama's voice had gone emotionless, something that she did when she was in complete shock.

Ferninia shook her head a negative before continuing, "Nope, take a look at this." A 3D hologram of Reama guess was the inside of the green newly awakened's torso. A small circle appeared on the heart and enlarged, showing strands of DNA. Reama's eye's widened further as she realised what was so odd about them for Ferninia to show her. "You see it too. There's DNA of many different organ encoded benethe the heart's code. It seems to be an auto-matic fail-safe of some kind, telling the body to grow another organ incase the orginal is damaged beyond use."

"Many Beastans are known to grow a spare organ incase one is conpromised, why is this so different?" Reama questioned, causing Ferninia to develope a look that seemed like she wanted to slap her captain for the question.

"Because! A Beastan grows it right before battle, not have the entire code of every organ encoded in every part of the body!" Ferninia's screams, or roars as it would be, indicated just how confused she was.

"Is there anything else?" Reama just knew she was going to regret asking that.

"Oh yes. I saved the best for last." Ferninia now had a tired smirk on her face as she went over to a large screen. When she turned it on, it showed what looked like a scan of a brain. There were medium hotspots on about four parts of the brain. "I got the table scanning his brain activity. It suddenly shot from an average newly awakened Beastan-" the image was replaced by a brain with man hotspots. "-to this. This is beyond anything I've seen. He has some how accessed a hundred percent of his mind."

Reama starred at the image, then looked at the green boy, before turning back to Ferninia, "What's your oppinion on this?"

"On what to do with him or what he is?" Ferninia asked, not quiet sure what the red-head was asking her.

"Both."

The colbalt-blue eyed medic closed her eyes, and sighed in deep thought, "Firstly, I believe that killing him isn't an option on any level. The reason I say this is because I think he's part od 'It'." The single word at the end told Reama all she needed.

"You think he the one in the prophecy?" Reama asked in a harsh whisper.

"Well, I can't think of any other explanation. If it weren't for the blood changing so much, I would say he's an experiment. As it is, even if he's not strong enough to beat the Alphas, he will eventually, if given proper time and help. Look at him Reama! Take a good look at him and what do you see?" Ferninia asked as she waved her arm in Beastboy's direction.

Reama's eyes widened in realizations, "By the Trosnems..."

At that exact moment, Beastboy's eyes opened to reveal two glowing green orbs.

End of Chapter

I know a little short, I want to get the medical stuff about Beastboy into one chapter. The next chapter is where it gets exciting. 


	4. Chapter 3

Primal Requiem

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating to English

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

The Titans, Beastans, and restrained Tameranians watched the great fire that consumed the tents with fascinated horror. The laughing hadn't stopped once and the madness in it began to feel more and more contagious by the second, as if they too would be driven to insanity if it didn't stop. Even Raven wasn't unaffected, as she fought a losing battle to keep herself from shaking. Cyborg's human eye was wide and he had backed away a little. Robin had a shaky hand on his utility belt. Starfire was frozen in fear, staring at the flames.

The laughing stopped, as a furred and clawed hand reached out of the flames. After that the rest of the body came through. There stood a seven foot tall humanoid wolf with green fur, wearing a dark green, symbol-less version of the clothes the Beastans wore. It's ears twitched every now and then, as did it's nose when it sniffed the air. It's claws were sharp, ready to strike at an instance. It's mouth hung open slightly, showing white teeth, looking more lethal then the claws. But it's eyes were what caught everyone's attention. They were a blank, completely white, but they blazed with a monstrous hunger, a hunger for blood and death.

**"Kid? Can you hear me!"**Akreuss roared out, hoping to reawaken the boy's consciousness. He knew this would happen, but he didn't plan on the boy having Sakutia. This was a whole new ball game.

The white eyes seemed to focus on Akreuss. As it's claws extended, he just knew this was going be hell even if he survived.

**Beastboy's Mind**

Beastboy groaned as he 'awoke'. He looked around and saw only darkness, but his nose picked up a strange scent. It wasn't human, but smelled similar to Beastan. Similar, yet definitely not Beastan. He got to his feet and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't tell how far it was, but if it was close then shape-shifting would be a waste of time most likely. He didn't know how far or how long he had been running, just that he wasn't there yet.

All of a sudden, he stopped as an image appeared in front of him. He saw a green humanoid wolf, which he somehow knew to be himself, viciously attacking Akreuss and some other Beastans with mindless bloodlust. He tried to concentrate, hoping it might stop his berserker body. Instead, he heard a childish voice laughing behind him. He turned and saw a girl that reminded him somewhat of himself. She had green hair and eyes, but normal looking pale skin. She also had claws and fangs, but other then that and the oddly colored hair, she looked normal. She appeared to be fifteen at the most, with hair that went down to her shapely rear. Her bust was hard to tell, but appeared to be at least C-cups. She wore a red coat that seemed too big for her. She was dressed in what he recognized as a white Japanese kimono. Her eyes seem to glow with a childishness much like others described in his.

"Don't bother, you need to settle something here first before you can take back control," She explained calmly with a gentle smile.

"What...Who are you?" He asked in amazement.

"I am someone that has been with you for many years now, Garfield Mark Logan," She answered cryptically, "As for what I am, I am the only thing standing between you and your body."_'And so much more,' _She added to herself.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not liking where this was going.

The green woman chuckled to herself, somewhat sadly, "Don't mistake this as a grudge or something. This isn't personal, I'm just testing you." She explained solemnly.

"Testing me? How? Why? I don't under-" He stopped in mid-sentence, jumping backwards as she leapt at him, swiping at him with her claws.

"The test is to beat me. None have passed this test before. While you may not understand the significance of this, I will give you the same hint I gave everyone before you," She explained as she stared at Beastboy with calculative eyes.

"Hint?" He asked, tensing his muscles as he watched her every move.

She nodded before speaking, "What is a Trosnem?" She asked, her tone serious.

He stared at her, trying to think of an answer, but none came to mind. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead as he thought, but didn't take his concentration off the being in front of him. This paid off as she renewed her attack by charging at him with inhuman speed. He didn't know how he managed to keep up with her. He knew he shouldn't be able to, but he was blocking and dodging at a speed that was equal to hers.

Amusement flooded her face as she notice this. Suddenly, they became deadlocked as their hands interlocked and both tried to overpower the other, "So, your transformation has begun. Well, becoming a Beastan won't help you here!" She said as her strength seemed to increase and threw Beastboy a good twenty feet through the air before landing on all fours.

Beastboy panted as his head pounded like thunder. He felt so much stronger, but he also felt strained for some reason. It almost felt like something was holding him back. He growled as he felt his muscles grow in mass and density. His senses went through the roof. He could smell blood running through the woman's veins. He could see the movement of her shortest hair. He could taste her power in the air. He could hear the beating of her heart. He could feel the vibrations in the air of everything this woman did. Most of all, he could sense her appear behind him before she ever did.

Which is why she was surprised when he sent a clawed fist at her just as she appeared. She quickly got over her shock and smiled, "That's the first time anyone's hit me in a long time." She closed her eyes and continued, **"Enough games," **she said as her eyes opened to reveal that her entire eyes were now glowing green orbs.

Beastboy's expression didn't change. He knew he should be terrified, but for some reason, he couldn't find a reason to fear this being. He knew, however, that this wasn't going to be easy, no matter how unafraid he was.

**Real World**

Akreuss panted as he held his broken arm. _**'Berserking Newly Awaken, an annoying pain in the ass that will put you in desperate need of a vacation. Berserking Newly Awaken with Sakutia, something that you're lucky to survive and make you want to retire.'**_ He thought as he tried to heal the slash marks-which had a faint green glow to them- on his arm.

He looked up and saw a black Dragon Beastan trying to fight the rampaging, wolf-headed berserker. Said being just bit the Beastan on the spot between the shoulder and neck, leaving a glow there as well. _**'He pumps his Bio-Energy into the wounds to keep us from healing them until it's used up. Smart, but how does the berserking body of a newly awaken even think of something like this? Putting on a uniform is one thing, some part of them gets that from their regular selves. Doing all this, that takes a lot more brains to pull off. Unless..he's just pumping out BE randomly with no real intention. Trosnems, I hope that's it, cause a smart berserker is a nightmare I don't want to see, let alone fight.' **_Akreuss reasoned in his mind, as his arm finally started to heal. He rejoined the fray as it was nearly healed.

The Titans watched in shock as their friend fought off a handful of the creatures that had not killed most of the people in Tamaran's Capital, but one beat the four of them easily. Whenever one came at him, he bit, clawed, and whatever else he could to try and kill the attacker. He had already been injured many times, some that should have been life threatening, but they all healed at incredible rates and no matter what was thrown at him, he wouldn't stay done.

"Is that really Beastboy?" Robin asked in horrified shock and awe.

"I know they said he would go berserk,...but I wasn't expecting this," Raven said as she started to sweat from the overload of emotions

"I never thought BB had this kind of power," Cyborg said as he tried to process what he was seeing.

Starfire watched Beastboy with concern as he fought. While she still considered the Beastan her friend, she wondered if he would still feel the same. Awakened Beastans were known to change drastically, but sometimes a few things remained. A hobby, a saying, a preference, a belief, etc. They did, however, often forsake everything and person of their old lives. No one was really sure why, not even Beastans themselves, and the reason was probably different for every Beastan. No matter what happened, she wouldn't forsaken him, even if he forsook her and the others.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the Tameranians had all come out of their spiritless state and were watching this new creature with fascination and perhaps even some hope in their eyes. They weren't sure why, but something about this Beastan set the flames of their spirit's burning anew. Something started growing inside them, something powerful, and all they knew for sure, was that it was because of the green humanoid wolf that now fought in front of them.

Akreuss decided it was time to up the ante. He sprouted wings from his back and flew a good fifty feet into the air, with his comrades following suit. They had only brought a dozen with them, so minus the three dead, Reama, and Ferninia; that left seven to try and outlast this berserker's mindless phase. They all watched as the green beastan stared up at them with what appeared to be annoyance. This lasted only a second, before he sprouted wings- Dragon wings- and took up after them.

_**'What is this creature?' **_Was the thought running through all their shocked minds.

**Beastboy's Mind**

Beastboy panted heavily as he stared at his opponent, who he injured several times, but they healed almost instantly. He wasn't out of energy, but he felt like something was pulling on his consciousness. He felt like an ant trying to control the body of a T-rex. _'What's holding me back?' _He thought to himself.

_**'Isn't it obvious?'**_ A growling voice rang through his head.

_'Beast?'_ He asked, recognizing his counterparts presence.

_**'Yes, it's me Garfield. Isn't it obvious what's holding you back?' **_Beast asked, in a surprisingly wise and calm tone. He chuckled when his other self couldn't answer, _**'You're a Beastan thinking like a man and fighting like a Beast. Ever since you gained your powers, you've been afraid to become what you always really were. Now you face something that Garfield Logan, Beastboy, or Beast can't beat. What do you do now boy? Will you cling to your old life and watch as it is destroyed? Or will you embrace the part of yourself you denied for so long because you wanted to keep your **_**humanity**_**?' **_The Beast explained as he awaited Beastboy's answer.

Beastboy looked at his opponent, "Today marks the end of Garfield Mark Logan, Beastboy, and The Beast," He spoke in a dangerous tone.

She looked at him with a strange look, "What, are you admitting defeat?" She asked.

"No, but to beat you, I need to truly and utterly become something that for so long, I have feared to become," He explained as green, gold, and black energy began to rise up around him, "To beat you, I'll become the **monster I was born to be!" **He yelled as he charged the shocked girl. Before she could dodge, he had already sank his teeth into her neck and his claws into her arms.

She looked down at him with a sad, yet pleased look, "You got it right," She whispered, "A Trosnem is something that can only be described as a monster. The only way to beat me was for a Beastan to figure this out and become a Trosnem," She stared at him with pure happiness, "Grow strong and remind everyone why heaven and hell once shook in fear at the power of The Trosnems. May your glory surpass that of my parent's." She said as she faded from his sight.

A cold look developed in Beastboy's eyes as he began to fade from the mental realm himself, "Some how, I doubt this is our last meeting, **Sakutia**." He called out with a smirk as a giggle echoed answered him.

**Real World**

The Beastans all stared at the green being floating in front of them. They had been taking turns since the beginning, trying to wear this thing down to exhaustion. This plan had no luck so far, and they were starting to feel the strain of this fight. Suddenly, the green wolf paused as it's eyes closed and it began to fall into the ruined walls of the palace. By the time they came out of their shock, he was falling too fast for anyone that could do anything to do anything, even if they wanted to after that brawl. With a reverberating crash, he hit the wall, causing it to collapse on top of him.

The Titans and Beastans all gathered around the ruins as they cautiously approached it, all of them more concerned with the now buried Beastan then each other. The Tameranians all turned however they had to continue to watch. Suddenly a green, clawed, human hand burst out of the rubble. As the now human looking being crawled out and stood, they were amazed to see that he was unharmed, or fully healed more likely. He looked unchanged for the most to the Titans. The difference was that he was about a foot taller and appeared a year or two older. One thing that did surprise them was his eyes, they seemed uncaring and unconcerned now.

He focused his attention on Akreuss, causing the brown dragon beastan to tense slightly. Their eyes remained locked for a moment before Beastboy spoke, "Akreuss, I will tell you this once. Leave with your comrades before any more of you lose your lives," His tone was serious and dead.

**"Just who do think you are-!" **An outraged Beastan called out, but was stopped by a wiser one covering his mouth.

Beastboy seemed lost in thought at this, "I wouldn't know really. I only know my names as a human and a hero. For now though, Gar will work," He answered, remembering what Sakutia had said to him. This caused all the Beastans to mumble to themselves.

**"Cocky much, kid?" **Akreuss asked, and couldn't help, but to chuckle slightly.

The newly named Gar cocked his head slightly, before shrugging, "My warning still stands."

**"I'll admit you're powerful kid and have a lot of potential, but I doubt even you could beat all of us and get out alive,"** Akreuss countered with a small frown.

"Who said I'd be the one to kill you?" Gar said with a grin working it's way onto his face as his eyes started glowing green.

They all stared at him in confusion and worry, before they heard the sound of chains snapping. They turned and saw that Tameranians were starting to rise with their heads down.

**"Zorroth, how many of them have had the conversion formula injected into them?" **Akruess asked a red beastan with a hint of worry.

**"Not entirely sure, but I'd say either all of them or just all of the females. So, most or all basically," **He spoke before bringing out a device that looked similar to a PDA, only more futuristic, "**And according to this, they've all been altered beyond what the formula usually does," **He said with a gulp.

The Tameranians, or former Tameranians, looked up to reveal that their eyes were glowing the same color as Gar's. Before the Beastans could do anything, their former prisoners were on them like moths to a flame. Some tried flying away, only for the Tameranians to fly faster then them and pulling them back to the ground. Others tried burning them with their fire breath, but the Tameranians healed these wounds and paid the attacks to head. As the mostly one-sided fight went on, the Tameranians began to change. They all developed claws and fangs. Some gained fur, others scale, a few had wings, and some even fully turned into over-sized animals-all around horse size, regardless of the creature.

Akreuss tried to get away as fast as he could, but didn't get far as something kicked him hard in the jaw. He looked up to see Reama and Ferninia, unharmed and eye's glowing green. **"You're alive?" **He asked in shock.

**"Yes. I'm sorry old friend, but this is the end of the line for you," **Reama said sadly.

Akreuss looked up with amusement as this, **"Always figured you'd be the death of me Reama, didn't think it would be literally. Guess you can brag that you got to kill your ex-boyfriend, huh?" **Akreuss said, smiling into death.

**"I always thought you'd find someone else before you died," **Reama said, remembering old times.

As Ferninia sent her BE encased claws deep through his chest, he spoke out two last words, **"I did,"** Reama stared at the body of Akreuss for a moment before gathering with Ferni and the altered Tameranians where Gar was.

Starfire watched as her people had utterly defeated their enemies in the same way they themselves had been. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or horrified at what they had done. She and the others turned to the being formerly known as Beastboy as he walked passed them.

"Beastboy," Robin called out with no response, "Beastboy!" He yelled trying to get the shape-shifters attention.

"Gar," Starfire said, causing him to turn to her.

"What do you want Princess Koriand'r?" He asked, surprising her slightly with her birth name.

"I merely wish to ask what has been done to my people?" She asked. It wasn't threatening, just concerned and slightly confused.

"They were injected with something that would make it so that all the children they had would be Beastan. My bio-energy seems to have altered it, so that they themselves became something else entirely. Not Tameranians, but also not Beastans," He explained neutrally.

"How do you know that?" Raven asked, confused at how 'Beastboy' could know this exactly.

He focused his attention on said half-demoness, "I can see into Ferni's mind-" He motioned to said medic who grinned and waved, "-as well as anyone's that I'm connected to," He explained, waiting for the accusation that was bound to come.

"Are you...controlling them?" Starfire asked.

"During the 'fight', I was guiding them a bit. After that, I just asked them all to come back here. Now, I'm not doing anything," He answered. As proof of this, everyone's eyes stopped glowing, including his own.

"So...what now?" Cyborg asked, not wanting to get left out of the conversation.

In response, Gar turned and began walking into the desert of Tamaran. The Former Tameranians all looked at one another, before following Gar. Starfire followed after them a moment later, causing the other to come along as well. They were all so confused and knew the only one that might have answers was Gar.

**End of Chapter**

**AN Please Read!** For some reason, I can't Underline and **Bold **at the same time.

If any didn't figure it out, BE=Bio-Energy

Well, that's the third one. Beastboy's body went berserk, but couldn't kill anyone since they kept 'tagging out'. Beastboy meets the spirit called Sakutia. Beastboy has become something called a Trosnem and has given the captured Tameranians the power to kill their conquerors. Question's to Ponder; Who or what is Sakutia? What is a Trosnem exactly? How has Beastboy become one? What have the Tameranians become? What did Akreuss mean when he died? What will Beastboy, or Gar, do now? Who is he really?


	5. Chapter 4

Primal Requiem

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Kenju- Yeah I read the review with that in it, sorry to hear that. Also, read your review on other stories.(You basically said it was a crappy laptop and didn't understand why they took it) Don't worry, everything will get finished in time as long as I have a computer and Internet. My muse just moves to different stories and won't change until I write the one I 'm focused on.(gunman has 122 stories, 70 of are unfinished) Thank you, I learn best through trial and error and I learn fast. Also, quite a few things have changed in the plot.

Kyuubi-Titan- What happens with the former-Tameranians is a surprise for the moment.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating to English

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

The large group that held somewhere between two and three hundred people made it's way across the desert, with no one knowing where they were going- except the green skinned humanoid at the head of the pack and perhaps the two female Beastans on either side of him. The former Tameranians weren't sure why they were following him. He was a Beastan, one of the creatures that had tried to destroy and enslave them all. Then again, they would have succeeded if he hadn't came along, though it came at the cost of no longer really being Tameranians. That actually seemed to be the main reason they were following him now. They were all lost in a way. They weren't Tameranians, but they weren't Beastans either. When they had killed their would-be conquerors, they didn't fight like they usually did. They were wild, savage even. Even the children had taken part in the primal slaughtering and devouring of their enemies. They were abominations. Perhaps this being could help them understand what they should do next.

The Titans, on the other hand, were following Beastboy-or Gar as he went by now-to try and understand and perhaps help their friend and teammate. He had come out of this transformation, this awakening, very different than what they remembered him as. While he was very much the same physically, he had changed drastically in terms of personality, at least as far as they could tell. Finding out your friend is part of an alien race and that he never knew about it until growing into his true powers either makes you jump to conclusions or make no real conclusion at all about him. Still, the way he acted had scared them all a little. He had genetically altered the captured Tameranians, semi-possessed said aliens, and got them to kill- no, slaughter- their captors. He did all that with a grin. The one that seemed the least phased by this was Starfire. Why has yet to be revealed.

None of this had Raven concerned the most. What had her attention was what she was feeling through her empathic powers. Or what she wasn't feeling to be more exact. While she rarely used it to perusable invade someone's mind without permission, she decided that this was an emergency. Trouble is, whenever she focused on Beastboy, she felt...nothing. No, nothing wasn't the term for it. It was like a void, sucking in everything around it, yet it kept pushing her away. It was contradicting and, dare she say it, creepy.

Suddenly, with an annoyed sigh, Gar stopped, "Roth!" He snapped turning his head to the side, loud enough for all the others to hear, causing Raven to look up at the call of her last name, "If you're going to try and get into my mind, at least put some effort into it. Otherwise, stop annoying me," He said before facing forward and continuing his walking.

Raven was momentarily shocked. 'Beastboy' had just shrugged off her subtle tries to understand what was going on in his head and called it annoying. That wasn't the most shocking though. The way he addressed her, Roth. Not Raven, not Rea, not even Rea-Rea. Just Roth. The unfamiliarity combined with his cold and slightly unnerving gaze made her feel uncomfortable. She had been so used to the warmth and hope in his emerald eyes, that this seemed almost foreign. Oddly, his eyes reminded her of how people used to describe hers, "Cold enough to freeze hell".

Starfire floated over to her Half-demon friend, "You tried to read Friend Gar's mind?" She asked, her voice the same curious tone, except with a neutral tone mixed in.

Raven nodded, slightly ashamed, "Yes. I know I shouldn't, but I just wanted to try and help him," Raven admitted, the thought that her- believe it or not- best friend might not be a friend at all was starting to sink in and it's effects were obvious.

"I do not believe that Friend Gar holds it against you. I believe that he is merely...'adjusting' I believe is the term. He did just go through a very altering transformation. Give him time to do the 'off cooling'," Starfire tried to reassure her.

"Starfire? Why are still calling him Friend, but not Beastboy?" Raven asked curiously.

Starfire somehow looked surprised and unsurprised at the same time, "Because, even if he goes by a different name, he is still my friend," Starfire answered.

"But hasn't he changed? He's not the same Beastboy we knew, right?" Raven asked, having asked herself the same already.

Starfire had a small, almost pitying smile when she answered, "Yes, he has changed. As have you along with friends Robin and Cyborg. We are not the same as we were when we all first met. Yet we all stayed friends. Would it not be unfair not to still consider Gar our friend?" Starfire asked/reasoned.

Raven looked at Starfire blankly for a moment, "You knew that this would happen, didn't you?" Raven asked in a monotone voice, with the barest hint of sadness.

Starfire sighed and gained a sad look on her face, "I have suspected Beastboy was a Beastan when we first met. I thought that perhaps he was a new breed or experiment that had been created, as I have heard rumors that the Beastans try such things, though I do not know the exact reason. Over time, I realized he was not a Beastan pretending to be a human with power, but that he actually thought and believed that. He was a Beastan that knew nothing about his people or true heritage. I had thought that I should have discussed it with him at times, but...I was unsure how to bring up such a subject. I never knew if he would ever awaken his true power, but I always suspected someone would 'Awaken him' as the Beastans say. I never imagined it would be like this," Starfire explained with a downcast look. Raven said nothing as she began to think over this.

Another five minutes past before Gar stopped again. He tilted his head back slightly and sniffed the air, Reama and Ferninia following suit. Most of the former Tameranians also sniffed the air absentmindly. The reactions to the smell varied. Most of the Ex-Tameranians were confused at the smell, and slightly unnerved by it. Reama and Ferni looked worried about something. Gar's reaction, however, was the strangest. His cold eyes lit up with a cold fire of some kind as he turned into his Humanoid Wolf form, gaining a foot in height. A sadistic and twisted grin that even Raven swore resembled a demon's, worked it's way onto his face as he chuckled in the same way he did when he went berserk. {Contagious Insanity.}

He walked forward and seemed to disappear. Not like the other times, this time he seemed to melt into thin air. Ferni stepped forward and stuck her arm forward, which also disappeared at a certain point. The others hesitantly walked through the invisibility field. When they got through, they were surprised there wasn't much difference, until they saw the three Beastans laying low to the ground near the top of a large sand dune. Gar turned to them and gave the signals to stay low and be quiet. The Titans and a few Ex-Tameranians crawled up to the top and were struck with dread and awe at what they saw. An army of thousands of what could only be Beastans were all no more then a few miles from them, crowded near a huge ship.

The ship itself was thousands of feet large. No one was sure how big,(1) just that it could certainly fit all these Beastans with no problem in terms of space. The back half made them think of a city of skyscrapers. Tall metal towers rose from the circular roof, their purpose unknown. The front was long and narrow in comparison to the 'metal city' on it's back. The long nose, which was twice as long as the back half, was littered with cannons and torrents of all kinds.

The Beastans all seemed to be, for the most part, bored. They were all in either their human form, a dragon version of Gar's man-hybrid, or a full dragon form.(Although, they were all relatively small in that form at the moment) Some were sleeping, others were eating,-god knows what- and a few were fixing up melee and ranged weapons for battle. A small crowd was formed at the center where what appeared to be the most intimidating seemed to be having some kind of conversation. A small few were doing things that shouldn't be done in public.

An Ex-Tameranian next to Gar noticed his excited grin, "Why do you smile at this?" She whispered harshly in Tameranian.

Gar was only mildly surprised that he understood her, having learned much from Ferni's and Reama's minds. He took a moment to remember her appearance. She was in her mid-twenties by earth years, since Tameranian aging was close to Human, and definitely not a warrior. She had no scent of blood on her hands that had been shed with the intent to kill. Her small, now clawed hands had small scars on them. With the smell of metal and heat, she was something akin to a smith, a weapon maker most likely since she did smell of blood shed by others. Her red hair was shorter then Starfire's and her green eyes were slit. Many might think she would be a feline, but they'd be wrong. She was a fox, literally in this case. Her purple suit was actually very similar to Starfire's, minus the few rips and lower boots. She was quite lovely, as Gar found most Tameranian women. D-cup bust, well toned body from her handling metal, and a shapely behind.

Right now, Gar was glad that his mind could remember things from just a glance now, or he might be called out on perversion. Beastan or not, he was still a teen in most ways, "What's your name Weapon maker?" He asked in near perfect Tameranian.

She was slightly surprised, but answered, "Gal'ra,"

"Well forgive me Gal'ra, but I am a Beastan," He semi-lied, still not sure of the connection between Trosnems and Beastans yet, "The bloodlust in the air of nearly ten-thousand eager Beastans, all brought here for the sole purpose of taking over this world in a few blood filled days. Even to me, the thoughts and smells of this are something that puts me in a blood hungry mood. I haven't killed anyone in either of my lives or right now, but my blood calls me to sedate the oldest of instincts," He explained before his grin turned into a normal smile on his canine-muzzle, "And I think the same feeling, even if it's to a lesser effect, is building up in you and the others," He whispered, almost sounding seductive to the Tameranian.

Gal'ra looked at her fellow Altered Tameranians and noticed a hungry look was indeed growing in their eyes. She turned back to Gar, "If you desire blood so much, why did you not kill the Beastans before we did? Or us for that matter?" She asked, more confusion in her voice then accusations.

Gar chuckled at this, "I let you lot kill them because you deserved to more then I did. As for why I didn't kill you, I didn't see a really good reason to. I don't deny that I'm a monster, but I don't go killing people just because I'm high on bloodlust. Other then that..." He trailed off and stealing a glance in the direction of the Titans, more specifically Starfire.

Gal'ra looked curious at this, "You...have feelings for the princess?" She asked in a low whisper.

Gar smiled slightly as a bit of his old self resurfaced in his eyes, "I did, but she was so hung up on the boy over there-spiky black hair-that I didn't bother, especially when I realized he felt the same. I've grown to 'have feelings for' a few other girls. None really ever worked out. Anyway, I figured that saving her people was something I should do as thanks for her kindness. Besides, I doubt she could care about me like that after what happen here," Gar said as the old fire left his eyes, leaving Gal'ra speechless.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a certain alien princess heard every word spoken.

"What are they doing?" Robin asked, having gotten over his shock and wondering what to do now.

"They're finishing up their invasion plans now. Basically use the capital as a base of operation and spread from there," Gar answered, "I can hear them, even from here," He answered the obvious question.

"So dude, what's the plan?" Cyborg asked Robin, knowing that the boy wonder usually had a plan by now.

This wasn't usually. Robin stared at the army in frustration, not knowing anyway to take on thousands of these things when a mere dozen had massacred the Tameranians. Even with the help of the remaining ones and their transformations, their numbers were just too great. _'I can't-'_

"Think of anything," Gar finished his thought, "You got nothing, right Grayson?" Gar asked with a small smirk.

Robin gritted his teeth and reluctantly nodded. "The only thing we can do is retreat."

"No, the only thing you can do is retreat. I think I'll stay," Gar said as he made his way to the shield, everyone following.

"You plan to fight all of them? By yourself? That's suicide!" Raven reasoned, not wanting to possibly lose her friend twice in one day.

"Come on man, there's nothing you can do," Cyborg tried to reason with him.

Gar rolled his eyes, "Never said I'd fight them," He mumbled, causing their eyes to widen.

"You...wish to join them?" Starfire asked, sadly yet understandingly.

Gar's eyes widened slightly at that, "I...haven't really thought of that option yet," He said as he tilted his head back in thought.

"Don't you dare!" Raven snapped, slightly out of character, as she made her way towards him, "The Beastboy I know wouldn't consider joining these..these _monsters_!" She yelled as her rage seem to mix with her sadness.

"In case you haven't noticed Roth, not only have I changed, I'm one of those monsters," Gar replied, surprisingly calm with the upset half-demon.

"What makes that different from my situation?" Raven asked as she started to calm down.

"The difference is that you are half demon. You chose your mortal heritage over your demonic one. I, on the other hand, am all Beastan," He said, getting a surprised look from Reama, but not from Ferni. She knew there was something she forgot to tell Reama, "Tell me Roth, have you yourself, not your demon side, ever felt the craving to brutally kill your enemies? Every day since I was half-awakened I stopped myself from doing just that, with the impression that I was ever human. Right now, I feel like a fool more than I ever have before. I've spent nearly sixteen years on earth pretending to be something I'm not. Well, guess what? No matter what, as of today, I will never again deny what I truly am!" He roared at her.

Raven looked up into his green emerald eyes with violet ones. It seemed like they would start fighting until Raven hung her head. Gar suddenly smelt something like salt water. He barely heard her whisper, "I just want my Beastboy back...," She whispered sadly, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that he was in his human form, which was basically what Beastboy always looked like, but a little older. She saw a small smile and a familiar fire in his eyes. She knew right then and there, this may be a different Beastboy, but some of him was still the same.

Gar cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again, "Like I was saying before you jumped on the idea that I was going to join these guys, I never said I was going to fight them. I'm just going to kill them," He said casually.

Their eyes widened at this, "How exactly is that different?" Robin asked, trying to understand Gar's logic, if there was any.

Gar chuckled, "Beating someone is a lot harder then killing them, Grayson, I can assure you. Beating someone goes on until they stop getting up. Killing, that's making sure they never get up," Gar explained, before frowning, "This is why I said retreating was the only thing you could do. Even if you three weren't injured, none of you are very comfortable with killing," He commented.

"And you are?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was born for it Stone," Gar answered with no harshness or kindness.

"So...do you have a plan?" Robin asked, wanting to know what Gar thought he could do to get out of this alive.

"Yes. A crazy plan that requires only one thing of everyone." He turned towards the Ex-Tameranians, and began speaking in Tameranian.

"What's he saying?" Robin asked Starfire.

"He is telling them that he has a plan that will give the rest of the Tameranians a chance to escape this and perhaps even 'annihilate', I believe the term is, the army. He makes no promise that they will get out of this alive, or that they will see their friends and families again. Just that this is their chance to try and save their people. Though they may not be Tameranian in body, they still have the spirits of their warrior race. He asks them, 'will you trust me this day to make that chance a reality'?" She finished translating as a louder roar of approval followed.

"Hey, Boss man?" Ferni asked in Beastan as she stepped beside him. "I know that field blocks all noise from getting in or out, but how did they not notice us when we were in there?" She asked, having been worried about that.

"From what I understand, Beastans usually let Newly Awakens come to them in cases somewhat similar to mine. Some are usually too shy to come on out at first, so they leave them alone for a while. They probably just think I'm working up the courage to go on down there right now. The Ex-Tameranians still smell a lot like me since my BE left a lingering stench for now. Combine that with the fact that my scent and BE is overwhelming the scent of the Titans, they just thought a shy Beastan was letting off a lot of Bio-Energy. I got that all from Reama's mind, before you ask," He finished up before turning to the small army before him, switching to Tameranian, "Now for the plan."

**End of Chapter**

1. If you need a comparison in size, imagine those Republic Command ships in Star Wars.

Well that's number four. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Questions to ponder; Does Gar still consider the Titans his friends? Why does he only address them by their last names? What will Starfire do with this new info? What will the Ex-Tameranians do if they survive this? What is Gar's plan? Will he join the Beastans? Also, I would like to know what you're oppion of Gar is so far and what impression he seems to give off?


	6. Chapter 5

Primal Requiem

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Kenju- I actually thought those ships were about the same size. Trial, error, and feedback are how I learn best. Though I think that's technically the case here. Well, since I'm not really following the comics, that might give you a guess to who I left out. Nope, the plan is not quiet or clean, but it is incredibly well thought out.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating **to English**

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

**AN: besides Gar, all the Beastans here are dragons.**

In his wolf-man form, Gar stood on the edge of the cliff at the base of the palace and looked over the desert lands with a distant look in his eyes. He had told everyone his plan and they had agreed to it. He idly wondered how many had caught the single problem with his plan, problem for them anyway. The Ex-Tameranians were already gathering weapons and sending out messages to the other cities to evacuate the planet for a safe haven they had a great distance away from Tamaran.

He could smell the fear from the People of Tamaran from all over the world as they got the news. He could smell their fear of leaving, fear of capture, and fear of death. They were so afraid right now. One part of him, the old and fading part that was almost human,-the part that was a hero- pitied them and wanted to stop the ones responsible for this. Another part, the new and growing part that had embraced his true heritage and nature, was grinning at the smell and what had caused this fear.

The fading ghosts of his past life were not his current issue. Rather, the status of his new one was what really had his attention. Until Starfire had mentioned it, he had almost forgotten something amongst his planning. He was probably going to cause the death of at least half the Beastans out there. The killing part wasn't the issue, rather who he was killing and who for. While he had only recently found out, the Beastans were indeed his people, his own kind. Should he really be fighting them when they would gladly welcome him with open arms? He had nothing against the Tameranians, but to cause the mass murder of an army of Beastans, who had given no reason that he himself should fight against them, made him let out a growl-like 'hmmm' as he thought about the situation.

This brought up the point about the problem with the plan. If Gar decided to switch sides at any moment, for whatever reason, the plan would fall apart like a house of cards. From there, he could predict the outcome. The Beastans would win, many of the survivors here would be killed and the rest would be forced into servitude. From his understanding, Beastans looked at most creatures in a very similar way to how humans and most other "Intelligent" life forms saw "non-sentient" creatures, or "animals" as humans would say. **"Irony that the creatures possibly at the top of the evolutionary pyramid are more instinctual and primal than most," **Gar mumbled to himself in slight aggravation.

That was when his mind wandered back to the outcome if he turned sides. The likelihood that his former friends would actually leave without him AND the princess was next to none. Their most probable fates were easy enough to guess. Cyborg would be briefly examined to see if he had any kind of technology they didn't already have before they killed him. Robin would be dead, most likely either in the battle or after some of the Beastans with a male preference had their fun. Starfire would probably go to either a Beastan ruler, the General of the Army here, or a soldier given great credit for the fall of Tamaran. Raven...he had no delusion that there was a good chance the fate she would have was the same as her mother's, several times over. Only way around that was someone that didn't want to breed her making a serious claim on her. He made a mental note to insure that those two didn't experience such a fate. He may be trying to sever the ties of his past self, but he still wasn't so heartless to let that happen to those two. His mind hadn't managed to completely cut them out of his heart...yet.

His ears twitched as someone approached him, **"What do you want, Princess Koriand'r?" **He asked without turning to face her as she stood next to him on his left.

"I have come to express my gratitude," She said with a small smile on her face.

Gar looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, **"For what?"** He asked, already guessing the answer.

Starfire stared into his dark green eyes, as if searching for something, "For saving and protecting my people," She answered simply, a bit curious about what else he thought she would have said.

Gar, turning back to the desert, scoffed softly at this,** "I did no such thing. I just unintentionally gave them the ability to free and protect themselves from their conquerors. As for saving them, I may have just delayed their death and enslavement," **He said in a low tone with only slight irritation showing itself in his voice.

Starfire stared at him for a moment, "Friend Gar, what do you think of the situation we are now in?" She asked in a voice that seemed to radiate curiosity, yet was contained behind a more placid look.

Gar stared at her as she had, fighting back a smirk at the aliens' seemingly odd behavior. The woman standing in front of him wasn't Starfire, the teen age heroine whose personality resembled his former self in many ways. This was definitely Koriand'r, High Princess of the warrior race of Tamaran. Like two sides of a coin, the two personalities were almost identical, but with certain differences. The biggest to note was how much calmer Koriand'r was, and how her nature as a ruler shown through- these traits usually came and left when needed in regular times. Now, her disposition as the heir of a throne had become her main mindset in this hour of blood and death. And as a Princess, that also meant she was a politician by proxy. An honest one most likely, but a politician none the less.

He gave a growl of thought before answering,** "If you mean by the coming battle, then I can't tell you who's going to win," **He admitted as she looked at him with a slightly curious look.

"My people may not be victorious today-," She paused as Gar's eyes met her's,"-but we both know that this battle belongs to you," She said in an eerily calm voice as her eyes showed sadness in them.

Gar took a deep sigh of breath before speaking, **"So, you **_**did **_**figure out part of my plan that I didn't mention," **Gar said with a slight smile at the girl's ability to see into his plan. He idly wondered who else figured it out. **"Tell me Koriand'r, do you intend to kill me?" **He asked as he turned to face her, sounding amused instead of accusing.

Starfire's eyes widened slightly at the question, "No. Even if I could bring myself to do such an act, I would not," She proclaimed without the slightest hesitation, causing Gar to raise an eyebrow, "While you may not think of me and the others as your friends, I still think of you as mine. Even if I did not, you are the only hope my people have now. Without you there is no hope. We could only fight and die meaninglessly or run with the Beastans pursuing us until they eventually catch us. With you on our side, there is at least a possibility that victory will be ours," She said as Gar looked at her with a surprised expression.

**"Then what are you here for?" **Gar asked neutrally, only having a few guesses on where this was going, as he gazed over the desert.

Starfire bit her lower lip as she thought how to ask her question properly, "I have come to see if there is any way to ensure your loyalty for this coming battle?" She asked as he snapped his head in her direction, eyes narrowed as if searching her for something only he could see.

**"Tell me very plainly what you're asking me Princess Koriand'r,"** He all but demanded in a warning voice.

Starfire was very taken back by this reaction. She had no idea what she could have said that offended him, but hoped it was merely a misinterpretation,"I believe the earth phrase would be 'What is your price'?"She said, hoping the expression would make more sense than her still-improving English. Now that she thought about it, she wondered why they weren't speaking in her language since she knew Gar could speak it.

Gar's stare lessened some as he looked at her with blank eyes,** "Be very careful with that offer Princess. You offer anything and you might end up losing everything," **He warned as he peered into her determined and unwavering eyes, before sighing and turning back to the desert,** "For this battle, you owe me nothing," **He said, not needing to see her surprised face to know it was there,** "Think of this as a last favor-or request- from Beastboy. Because after this, I will have no debts to anyone," **He proclaimed in a voice of finality.

Starfire looked sadly at the boy that she had known so well. Besides perhaps Robin, no one knew Starfire as well as Beastboy did. During the early days of the Titans, when no one really knew each other and Robin was still swapped getting everything organized in some way, Beastboy had been the one to help introduce her to many things on earth, his own ignorance towards somethings made her feel less foolish about earth customs. He had actually been the one to introduce her to the wonderful concoction known as mustard and the "Mall of Shopping". He had never been "weirded out" by what she did, but he had a little trouble explaining some things. It hurt to think that their friendship was nothing more to him than a debt to rid himself of.

"You owe me nothing for our friendship, Friend Gar," She stated as she tried containing the sadness in her voice.

Gar looked towards Starfire out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't take any enjoyment in her sadness, but did he dare say he cared?** "Tell me Koriand'r, was Robin really that interesting or were you afraid that I was a Beastan?" **Gar asked, almost sadly yet some how humorously as he completely turned towards her, gazing into her large green eyes.

Starfire looked shocked at Gar, not sure what to say. While her suspecting that he was a Beastan in disguise was the original reason she never attempted to be more than a friend, she didn't actually have a reason for the rest of the time they had been friends. She first realized that he was a unawakened Beastan sometime before Raven told them of her father, possibly even before Terra tried to kill them. Robin had still kept her at bay back then. The closest she and Beastboy had been to being more than friends was...was when she comforted him after Terra's treachery had come to light. That was one of the first times she actually hated someone that she had once called friend for any amount of time. Beastboy...it was a wonder to her he hadn't become full Beastan with the how angry and sad he had been. She heard it took something very traumatic to "Awaken" a beastan. The scary thought to that was that since he didn't "Awaken", he had probably been through something worse.

As she began to answer, Gar suddenly snapped his head to look behind him and a war-cry rang through the air as a large and bloody figure leapt at Gar with a large Tameranian spear pointed at him. The figure was Galfor, sporting many injuries and blood covering most of his torn outfit. His eyes looked mad from rage and exhaustion. The sight of his princess standing before a Beastan, thinking it was going to attack her, had given him the drive to fight again.

Gar had little time to actually think of what to do, but it was long enough to figure out that if he moved, Starfire would get hit. He had no weapon and the handicap of having to stop the attack from hitting Starfire. He couldn't stop the small smirk that made its way onto his face as his instincts kicked in. Right as the spear got within reach, Gar's clawed hand shot up, both cutting the metal spear-giving it a smaller yet sharper blade- and pushing it upwards as Galfor landed, leaving him wide open. Gar quickly kicked Galfor in the gut, sending him back flying a few feet, and twisted the spear out of the Tameranian's grasp as he did so. He drew the spear back, before a hand caught him before he could throw it. He shot an angry glare at the owner of the hand, Starfire. Her eyes pleading with him not to harm Galfor anymore. Gar knew he could kill Galfor, whether by shaking Starfire off him or by switching hands, yet he didn't. He merely dropped the weapon as she released his wrist.

It was then he noticed that quite a few of the Ex-Tameranians, along with Rema and a now healed Robin, were standing and staring from the various entrances the recently ruined palace now had. His glare never ceased, his blood outraged by the blood that was denied him, as Starfire looked a little scared. Whether that was from his glare or the silhouette of green bio-energy building up around him, he didn't know or care at the moment. His glare then slowly changed into a small yet evil grin, **"Well, I might just have to take you up on your offer NOW, Princess Koriand'r," **He whispered coldly as he walked by, too low for Robin to hear it, causing her to almost gulp at his words.

All of the mutated aliens immediately got out of his way as he walked on by, his anger still visible through the grin. Robin made his way over towards Starfire who looked very worried about something as she looked towards the ground, "Starfire, what happened?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Forgive me, but I think I may have just doomed us all," She said solemnly as she went over towards Galfor, who was barely conscious,_ 'Or just myself perhaps,' _She thought to herself worryingly.

Reama just sent an angry stared at the princess who had dared to upset her...Reama supposed master was the only fitting term at the moment, as embarrassing as it sounded at first, **"That girl may have just cost her people their last chance or cost herself everything," **Reama muttered in Beastan, some part of her wishing she could punish the girl. Reama shook her head at this thought, wondering if this was an effect of Gar's "bonding" as she, Ferninia, and Gar himself started to call it. She really needed to ask those two about this after Gar settled things here. Gar did this and Ferni knew more about these kinds of things anyway. With that, she turned and made her way back to the small clearing from the rubble that most of the others were staying at for the moment.

**Other Side of the Palace**

Gar growled softly to himself as he walked out of the Palace, stepping over the rotting bodies of Tameranians as he went, towards the hill with the dead team of Beastans still there and the distant army of Beastans across the desert. He stood against the wall of the entrance and waited for moments, before suddenly speaking,** "It's rude to eavesdrop on a private conversation, Roth," **He said as Raven, a little startled, came out of the entrance and looked at him with her usual, apathic face. This did nothing to prevent Gar from smelling the maelstrom of emotions that were just beneath the surface. She was feeling sad, confused, and many other emotions. Most of all, she was angry. Angry at everything that had happened since they arrived on this planet, at herself for not stopping it somehow, and angry at him. He didn't even need to ask why she was angry at him.

**"I didn't lie, Roth," **He said softly as she starred at him with a confused expression,** "You're angry at me because 'I' told you that you weren't alone, no matter what you thought, and now you feel that 'Beastboy' has left you," **He clarified, causing Raven to look at him in utter shock at how easily he read her.

"How did you-?" She started, but was interrupted.

**"No matter how well you hide your emotions, I could always smell them, I just couldn't figure out what caused them at times. Getting inside your head was always a task I loved to struggle with as 'Beastboy'...Now, I think can tell what you're thinking with little trouble," **He answered emotionlessly, shocking her even more.

"Then what am I thinking?" Raven challenged, a bit skeptical to this claim.

Gar stared at her for a moment before sighing, **"You're thinking, **_**'How could he have changed so much?', 'Would he really go to the Beastans?', 'Will he ever be the same again?', **_**and **_**'Is there any way to change him back?'**_**" **He listed off as Raven looked on in astonishment and perhaps even fear at his ability to read, or predict rather, her thoughts, **"The answer to the second question is simple. Yes, under other circumstances I would without a second thought. The answer to the third is no, I won't ever be the same, even if I had a choice in that. The last question, don't bother because I wouldn't let you or anyone else get away with it," **He said coldly as he walked in front of her, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze. He suddenly switched to human form, losing a foot of height in the process, leaving him at around six feet tall. He leaned down slightly so that they were at eye level, "As for the first question, are you sure you knew me that well to begin with?" He asked as Raven looked on in shocked silence. He turned and started making his way into the desert, "You know, the field of war really isn't some place for an _Azarathian _to be," He called out before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

What Gar didn't know was that Raven's emotions hadn't just been from his words, but from a vision that came to her. Before her she saw a desert trenched in blood. The ripped bodies of human-like, humanoid dragons, and full dragon formed Beastans littered the field with their flesh, organs, bones, and weapons lying all over the place. The ground beneath the sand had fallen through at several, perhaps strategic spots. Within them, the glow of molten lava could be seen. But the nauseating scene of horror was nothing compared to what was near the base of hill the palace rested on. There was Gar, crouching over a dead female beastan. She had died in her human form, horror etch into her face. He clawed into her torso, feasting upon whatever flesh he happened to grab, unbiased in his search to sedate his cannibalistic hunger. He suddenly stopped as his ears perked up. He slowly rose, standing at seven feet as usual, and turned towards her. It was only then she realized he was no longer a humanoid-wolf, but a humanoid dragon.

His green scales were caked in blood; his own rapidly healing injuries were ignored as he stared at her. His suit was ripped, especially down the middle of the back, but it too were repairing itself. His claws were at least half a foot each. The horns on top of his triangular head were only short, for the time being. The claws on his toes were curved like a raptors. His eyes glowed an unholy green as his pointed tongue licked his blood stained lips and teeth. The only sound Raven could hear was the low breathing of Gar's breathing, her own labored breathing, and the panicking beating of her heart.

Unable to look any longer, she turned towards the palace only to be met with a sudden rush of heat. As soon as she opened her eyes, she wished she hadn't. She was in the main hall of the palace-the same room where Starfire had almost been married in. It and the rest of the Palace were burning as the screams of terror could be heard in the distance. Raven almost thought she was looking at hell. She could make out the bodies of some of the Former Tameranians she had seen, all dead, their bodies full of brutal injuries with several Beastans feasting on the bodies. Over at one side, she saw Cyborg. He was ripped to pieces, with several Beastans looking at his remains with disappointed expressions. When she looked the other way, she saw Robin. He was dead, and his body was mangled all over. Several Beastans, she couldn't make out their gender at the moment, looked rather pleased as they walked away from the corpse of the boy wonder.

Then she could see many of the Ex-Tameranians bound with even stronger restraints, all looking even more broken than before as many Beastans kept watch over them. Raven also noticed a few Beastans...violating their prisoners. She also could make out Reama and Ferninia, both of their eyes glowing green, as they stood near a Former Tameranian she knew to be called Gal'ra. Reama looked slightly annoyed as Ferninia seemed to molest Gal'ra and licked her neck with a perverted grin. Raven then noticed all of the prisoners, even the victims were looking up at something. Raven followed their gaze and her eyes widened in horror. Most of the ceiling had given way and the rubble had been moved from the floor. But that wasn't what they were looking at. There was a large pillar that made a make shift bridge across the floor above them. On it was Starfire, tears raining down from her eyes as she stared up at the Beastan holding her up by her neck. The Beastan was Gar, in his human form, a smirk on his face as he stared at the broken girl in his grasp. He brought her closer until his mouth was right next to her ear. Although he whispered, Raven could hear it as if it was her in those clawed hands, **"Sorry Koriand'r, but I'd rather live as a monster among beasts than waste another minute on earth as you all try to turn me back!" **He stated as green energy began to leak out of his hand like little snakes and into Starfire. Her eyes began to glow green, a much darker shade than her normal glow, and her hair got several green streaks through it as a symbol of some kind appeared on her neck.

Gar released her, letting her fall to her knees on the pillar-turned-bridge as she stared up at him with wide glowing eyes. She slowly rose, staring at Gar with a confused look, a small smile coming to her face as his hand came up and rubbed her cheek. It was then that Raven realized what had happened. Gar had warped Starfire's mind. Not simply controlling it or erasing it, but binding her will to his own. What the effects of this would be, Raven wasn't completely sure. By the looks of it, Starfire's personality was there, but her will belonged to Gar now. Gar had become Starfire's master. Raven then saw that Gar was staring right out at her. His eyes glowed as she felt something attack her mind, causing her to close her eyes and grit her teeth in pain.

When she opened her eyes, she was back outside the palace. No fire, no bodies, and no Gar. "They weren't real, they were just visions, they didn't happen," She chanted to herself as she fought to hold in her tears and her lunch, but a "yet" kept appearing in her mind as she said this. Her legs felt weak as she leaned against the wall for support. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get those visions out of her head.

Unseen to Raven, a pair of narrowed cobalt blue eyes stared down at her from above. Ferninia had seen the half-demon go in the direction she sensed her master heading. Ferni didn't trust these people that had been her master's friends before his awakening. There was a reason New Awakeneds rarely associated themselves with their past friends or lives in general. The people they knew could rarely cope with the change their friend went through. It was too sudden for them and too great, especially the fact that even the most pacifistic gained the lust for blood and sex that all Beastans had. The usual case was that they all turned on them with a rare few who stuck with their friends. The only exceptions were when the people that the Newly Awakened had been raised by were similar to Beastans in some way. Usually a warrior race of some kind. Not like the Tameranians who prided themselves on their self-control. The ones that let their instincts guide them. The ones that many called "Savage".

She didn't trust them, but her master already had them handled. She had only gotten a glimpse into his mind, yet it still scared her a little how easily he could predict what was going to happen. She had possibly seen more of the plan than Reama did, or that Gar even wanted her to see. Like all of the Zefera family, Ferninia was deadly loyal to an individual, not a group. She had never found anyone that got her attention until she saw Gar. It was a common, practically genetic tradition of her family. They never swore true loyalty to anyone, except one individual. No one knew who that person was until they actually saw them. And when Ferninia saw Gar, it was just like her mother had told her it would be. Everything suddenly stopped as a strange feeling of awe rushed through her. Her cold and laid-back personality melted away as an eagerness to learn more about this Newly Awakened washed over her mind like a tsunami. Finally, several perverted dreams entered her mind as she examined his body.

This is why when he had shot up and grabbed her and Reama, she didn't fight. When his claws tightened, she showed no fear and bowed her head. When his mind forced itself into both her's and Reama's minds, she didn't resist in the slightest. She had let him ravage her very mind and soul as he pleased. That was the way of the Zeferas, complete and eternal capitulation to a being that would one day surpass them, their sovereign. Many great Beastans had a Zefera at his or her side at one point. They looked not for glory for themselves, but for the potential of their master or mistress to reach its full potential. Funny thing about her family was that they never expect anything, let alone love, from their master or mistress but they usually got it any way. Ferni chuckled to herself, idly wondering if she would be so lucky to gain even a slither of Gar's attention. No Zefera ever expected love, no matter what.

The one bad part about the Zeferas was that they saw their lives as insignificant to the lives of their lady or lord. This was bad because by the time they had sacrificed themselves, their sovereign had come to love them in some way.

**At The Beastan Camp**

Nu General Gonrad Naksen was an old dragon with red scales and white stripes going horizontally over his head and the back of his body, covered by a red Beastan uniform. Beastans didn't technically age and he wasn't really that old by most standards-barely into his six-hundreds- but he felt old. He had been in the military for most of his life. He joined when he was about thirty and nearly spent two hundred years in service to Bersek Thrinor, the Alpha King of Drogina- the capital of the Dragon Empire. About half of those years were spent settling a rebellion within the empire itself, as some still didn't believe Bersek should rule, even though he single handedly killed the entire ruling family before himself. It was quite surprising, seeing as everyone thought that he had barely gotten into the bottom of the high twelve ranks at the time.

Gonrad had to leave for a few years to heal his body from when he survived an explosion. He was given permission to retire from the military when he had fully healed as the rebellion had all but completely died down after the king himself beat the leader of the rebels with little effort. If what he heard was correct, the king wouldn't have killed the rebel leader if he wasn't so annoying, stating that the man hadn't been worth killing.

Gonrad spent his life peacefully for the most part after that. Got three mates, raised a family, and watched his children grow up to be fine Beastans and have children of their own. That was until about two hundred years ago. That was when the Council of Alphas had come to a decision. The time had come to begin The Old Plan. It had been something Beastan leaders had talked about for over a million years. They had waited a long time, advancing their technology, their powers, their minds, their armies; the entire race of Beastans was at its highest. Their spies had been to the farthest reaches of the universe, and were now on almost every planet. Few beings actually knew about Beastans as more than a creature they barely ever knew or saw, most notibly were the races of this system and one other as well, who had only learn about beastans a little over thirty years ago. Thankfully, they had isolated themselves from the rest of the universe at the time. Bersek Thrinor had taken care of them personally and left no trace they ever existed. Their sun had made sure of that.

The first hundred years was spent getting used to the heavy fighting again, learning about new technology, and finding out his part in the plan. In the last hundred years, Gonrad had helped train the younger and less experienced soldiers. All of the Beastans were moving as one and they needed to be their best for this. With one mate dead, and another saddened by his departure, and the last in a different army, Gonrad felt very old. He hoped his surviving mates would forgive him if he died and forgive him for agreeing to return to active duty. He sighed, thinking about the chance that he or his other mate might die, leaving him or the other more heartbroken with the other. If they both died, chances are they would meet their remaining mate in the afterlife fairly soon after.

**"General!" **A young called, causing the general to look up from the map of Tamaran and towards two Beastans carrying another, one whose scent he didn't particularly recognize as one of his men. It smelled more like that newly awakened that had been there earlier before leaving. Kid probably didn't even know that they knew he was there. That was when he smelled something else; Blood. Beastan blood. Dragon Blood.

**"What happened?" **Gonrad demanded as he noticed the injuries on the young dragon and his features. His blue uniform was ripped off at the left shoulder and right leg with small rips all over it. The boy was about six and a half feet tall with black scales, blue streaks, and a silver line on his spine that diverged onto his legs, arms, and ran up his head until it stopped between the eyes. It was an interesting design, one that Gonrad had never seen before. The boy also had several still-healing wounds all over his body. A fist sized hole in his stomach, a large cut going from his left shoulder to the middle of his back, a smaller cut running down his right leg, and many other non-life-threatening injuries. Gonrad looked up and noticed that a crowd was forming. They all looked curious and sickened by the boy and his injuries, respectively.

**"Take-"** Gonrad started to say before the boy started coughing violently, spitting out blood every now and then. He opened his eyes to reveal two blazing blood red eyes and had a look of hate the general rarely saw in one so young. **"Who did this to you?" **Gonrad asked softly as he approached the injured boy.

The boy's eyes softened as his vision cleared, **"The Palace...creature...Tameranians freed...mutated...others...dead," **He rasped out, struggling to speak, panting as he did.

Gonrad eyes widened in surprise at these words. Something had freed and mutated the Tameranians the infiltration/stealth team had defeated and captured, and said team was apparently dead,** "Who or what was it? Was it a Beastan?" **Gonrad asked, hoping to get an answer before the kid passed out.

The boy made a 'come closer' gesture and waited until the general was directly in front of him, **"He called himself...**_**Trosnem**_**," **He whispered out, almost hauntingly, barely enough for even Gonrad's hearing to catch. The boy's head dropped, either because he was too tired or asleep.

**"Get this kid some medical attention!" **He bellowed as a few medics came and quickly took him aboard the ship.

One of the captains came up to the general as he watched them take the boy away, **"General, you don't really believe it was a Trosnem do you? I mean, they're myths or extinct, right?" **He asked, sporting a weak grin.

The general did not return the gesture as he sighed,** "I don't know what the kid saw, but I do know that it is powerful enough to take on a team whose specialty is taking over a large population with few numbers, somehow alter other creature to do it, had the gall or arrogance to call itself a Trosnem, AND it's possibly fighting against us," **He answered solemnly.

**"Possibly?"** The captain asked, rather confused by the statement.

**"This thing could be nothing more than a confused Beastan with a few strange abilities. It's not very common that those pop up, but they do. If it's possible, I would rather have this thing on our side than against us. Either way, we have a mess to clean up," **Gonrad answered firmly as the captain nodded nervously, sensing the general's slight frustration at this turn of events.

**Within the Ship**

**"Hey, boss doc! Take a look at this!" **A medic called to the head doctor of the group, who glared lightly at the medic's name for him. He then saw what the medic was talking about.

**"Well, he certainly heals fast. At this rate, he'll be able to see the reconquering of the Palace. Poor kid just needed a little rest and cleaning. He probably was using all the Bio-Energy he could just to get here," **The doctor chuckled softly as the boy began to stir, most of his wounds now closed up. His blood eyes opened again as he slowly brought himself to a sitting position, **"Easy kid, you're not good enough to get up yet. Damn, I wish half the bastards out there had half your healing rate, it'd make my life a lot easier, I know that," **The doctor said with a laugh as the boy chuckled a little,

**"So kid, got a name?" **The medic asked, tired of calling him 'the boy'.

The boy grinned a bit as he cleared his throat, **"Name's Ark,"**

**Under the Desert Outside the Shield**

Green eyes glowed as it looked up in the pitch black cavern. An unseen, sadistic grin appear on it's face as it continued it's work.

**End of Chapter**

Well, newest chapter and longest yet. Now before anyone says anything about Starfire's OOCness, if there is any really, it's front or her poker face you could say. You pretty much need some form of it when in politics. Question to ponder; What is Gar's full plan? What was Starfire's answer? What might Gar ask from Starfire? What exactly did Gar do to Reama and Ferninina? How and/or why does it seem like Gar can read minds? What did Gar mean when he said "...the field of war really isn't some place for an _Azarathian_..." What did Raven's visions mean? Which will come true? What is the "Old Plan"? Who is Ark? Who is under the desert? Who will Gar side with?


	7. Chapter 6

Primal Requiem

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

G. Login- Question is, is that speck going to hold out until the battle's end. And her answer is probably even more interesting.

The Flying Frog- Ah, it's nice to know the author of one of my favorite stories (Me? Leader!, never got around to the sequel though) has taken an interest in one of my stories. I plan to show a bit about how drastic the change really is over the next few chapters

As for the comment about Azarathians, you are actually extremely right. He's trying to get her to make use of her demon heritage to strengthen the survival and success chances. That, and she'd be less likely to show mercy.

Yes, to his chagrin, he does still have a soft spot for them. That may be the only reason why he's against the Beastans at the moment.

And yes, I am trying to show the Beastans as any other race. Not a holier than thou race, not an arrogant race, nor an evil race. Just a race of creatures with emotions and thoughts like any other. That's why this could be hard for Gar on some level.

True, but the question is, if he does take their side and win, what will he do afterwards?

In the end, he'll win either way, because winning isn't always victory.

Kenju- Hope things get better for you.

True, which means she might need to make a gamble on what to do.

Yes, and Starfire is going to learn why that was bad this chapter. And Galfor will be explained a bit more later.

Hmm, nice guess.

Well, you wait no more!

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating** to English**

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Reama Taris sat cross-legged on a boulder with a tired expression on her face, her elbows on her knees as her hands supported her head. She was in what appeared to be the remains of the palace's main hall with a group of her former prisoners a few feet to her left, having gathered all the weapons they could find, which wasn't much since she blew up the armory when she first got here. The odds weren't too good seeing as the Tameranian's didn't have any long range weapons, besides throwing weapons, while the army of dragons was bound to have snipers of some kind. The cracks and occasional falling of small debris from the roof overhead did nothing to inspire confidence.

Reama sighed tiredly. This was supposed to be an easy job: infiltrate the palace, plant bombs in the armory, kill as many of the guards as possible before the bomb went off without alerting anyone, kill the rest in the confusion, kill anyone else that caused too much trouble, imprison the rest until Nu General Gonrad Naksen arrived with his army. Had Gar arrived or Awakened a few minutes later, Gonrad would have been done here. Her 'Master' truly was the savior of these people, whether he thought so or not.

She was mentally exhausted by everything that had happened and it showed on her face. Only a few hours ago, she was a Sigma Captain of a SAS (Silent Assault Squad) and one of the most desired women in the LTRs, (Low Twelve Ranks) something Ferninia had pointed out on occasions, despite neither of them ever seeking out a potential mate. Now her squad members -including her ex-boyfriend- were dead, her medic and herself were now preparing to fight off their own kind, and last but not least, she and said medic were more or less enslaved to the one responsible for it all. She didn't hate Gar, but she certainly didn't enjoy the idea of him being able to do anything to her at any given time.

Speaking of Gar, she had been wondering what happened to him. He said he was going to set up some traps, but there had to be more to it than that. She could no longer sense his Bio-Energy or his presence through their link. He had something up his sleeve, probably several somethings. What, she didn't know. What she did know was that Gar was going to win this, no mattered what happened.

Something didn't add up though. Gar was a full-blood Beastan. Not half-blood or the descendant of a Beastan, but a full-blood Beastan. There wasn't much difference after they were awakened, but the chances of that happening to a full-blooded Beastan were astronomical. He would have to have been born a Beastan, then secluded from his race, and now his blood had reawakened. The mere presence of his parents would have kept it awakened if they were Beastans trying to blend in on Earth. So, this meant that Gar was either abandoned or taken from them. Gar had probably already figured this out himself. The questions were 'Which' and 'Why'.

The red haired Beastan turned her gaze to her left as she noticed a few of the former Tameranians were staring at her tensely. They didn't trust her, that was obvious and expected. She would be disappointed if they didn't. The only reason they tolerated her was probably because of Gar. Whether it was because of him saving them or the mutation he had caused, they trusted him on some level.

She was brought out of her musing as one of them came over and sat next to her, not saying a word for the moment. Reama recognized her as Gal'ra, the one her Master had been talking to earlier. She seemed to have changed her clothes some. She still had her skirt, a little longer than the princess's, but she had on a different top since her original one had been about to fall apart. It was basically two strips of cloth that connected at the top, went around her front, and reconnected at the top. It covered a majority of her breasts, but exposed a lot of side cleavage. It was barely enough to be called decent by human standards. While Tameranians didn't have the same issue with covering their bodies that most of the other races of the universe, they preferred to wear their clothes in battle due to the tough material they were made of. Beastans, on the other hand, did it to keep others from getting too lustful on the job.

"Tiring day, is it not?"Gal'ra said in Tameranian, a humorless chuckle escaping her mouth as she did. She seemed as tired as Reama did.

Reama smirked as humorlessly as Gal'ra's laugh, "That's an understatement, _Weapon Maker_," She said in the native language as well, using the name Gar had called her before he knew her name.

Gal'ra didn't seem upset with Reama knowing her conversation with Gar, "So, any idea what our_ Leader _has planned?" The fox eyed women asked, sounding amazingly civil while talking to the woman that had helped capture and kill many of her people.

Reama rolled her eyes at Gal'ra's question, "Don't worry too much, he's going to win this," She said, assuring the mutated women,_** 'No matter what,' **_She added in her mind, not wanting her current 'allies' to suspect her master of treachery, _**'Okay, this bond is officially messing with my mind!' **_She thought annoyingly, hoping she didn't end up like an eager-to-please slave girl that jumped at the chance to serve her master.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, but I am curious about the fate of Princess Koriand'r after the incident they had?" Gal'ra asked, as the question had been on the minds of everyone that knew about it, which was virtually everyone.

"I will answer your question to the best of my ability if you agree to answer mine," Reama offered, to which Gal'ra gave a nod of agreement, "I can't tell you exactly what he'll do, but I assure you of one thing: he does care for the princess. May it be due to their previous relationship or her continued loyalty to him, he cares enough to save her and her world at the risk of his own life," Reama turned to face her former captive. Was it ironic that she had been the one that had captured and knocked this woman out? "Remember Gal'ra, Gar isn't just going to fight off your enemies, he's going to risk losing any chance to be with his own kind, perhaps the only ones that can understand him. Win or Lose, he's risking his life," She finished as Gal'ra seemed lost in thought by her words, "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"Reama asked tonelessly.

"Yes," Gal'ra answered, not sure what else there was to say.

"Then I suppose it's my turn," Reama stated, waiting for Gal'ra to acknowledge her, which she did by turning toward the Sigma Dragon, "What is Gar to you and your people?" Reama asked, wondering just where their current loyalties lied.

Gal'ra looked confused for a moment before thinking about it. Gar. That name was beginning to mean something in her mind on its own, "I'm...not sure what the others think of him, but...He's like a savior sent in the likeness of our destroyers," She paused, hoping she hadn't offended her momentary ally, but Reama just waved her on, "I saw him when Komand'r attempted to marry her sister to Glgrdsklechhh," She paused with a slight shudder at memory of the blob creature, "He was kind, curious, and a little funny as he experienced our world for the first time. Though, many of us thought he was very impressive, yet terrifying when he turned into his other forms. We almost thought he was already one of you back then, but the refusal to eat meat and his reluctance to fight unless necessary told us otherwise," She paused before sighing, "When he 'Awoke' as you Beastans call it, I thought we were beyond doomed. Even if he managed to kill your comrades, I didn't think he would have helped us. The mere sound of his laughter seemed to echo through my mind, crushing every bit of my spirit I had left. It seemed so hopeless until he did...this... to us," Gal'ra said, gesturing to her new claws at the end, "Because of Gar, we are free, but no longer of our people. I do not believe any of us want to return to our people with how we are. We are alone right now, even if our people accept us, we are still too much like Beastans to truly be one of them again. Gar has saved the people of Tamaran by giving them a chance to escape and so we all owe him more than we have," She paused to collect her words, "I don't know what Gar is to us, just that he is the only hope we have now," Gal'ra finished as she rose and began to walk away, with a hint of finality.

Reama inwardly chuckled at the fox-woman's words, _**'Did you plan this as well Master?'**_She asked, with silence as her answer. She began to think again about the odds of this all. The odds of him being half-awakened, getting the Sakutia disease, becoming friends with the Tameranian Princess, and that Tamaran would have only a small first assault team on it when he and his friends arrived went beyond mere coincidence. Add in that he would be Ferninia's Sovereign, made it all the more impossible. Something else was at work here.

_**'Is this your doing, Sakutia?'**_ She thought to herself as she looked upward and was stunned by the girlish giggle that rang through her head.

**Meanwhile**

"Keep glaring and I'll make this a lot more painful than it needs to be," Ferni said sternly in English as she treated Galfor's wounds, having heard the large Tameranian speak the language a few moments ago with the masked human. He didn't reply due to his voice being so hoarse. Ferni was currently near the cliff her Master had been on earlier with the Princess, having decided to heal the muscular warrior since the Half-Demoness was in no state to do it at the moment. The aforementioned human was standing nearby and looked ready to attack her if she made a wrong move. She'd dare him to try it if the Princess wasn't close by, along with a few of the mutated Tameranians. Regardless of what her Master had said to the warrior heiress, she apparently still felt something for her supposed leader. She didn't like the human, she could smell his uneasiness and untrusting feelings aimed at her Master.

It was the same with every Awakening, even the one called Cyborg was beginning to feel like his friend was gone. The Leader was probably already planning for if her Master crossed some invisible line. The Princess was most likely clinging to their friendship because he saved her people and was hoping to retain something of the boy she called friend. The Azarathian Half-Demon was a bit of a wild card. She had read up on half-demons, having studied them for safety reason back when she was still studying to be a medic, but there was no common mindset for them. Some were mindless and other were as civil as the rest of the non-demon side of their families. What was on the surface wasn't always the truth, which was often even more so with half-demons, so dealing with one was a potentially messy business.

She was brought out of her musing as she found the last wound near the top of his neck. It wasn't fatal, but it was very distinctive. It was three claw marks that almost made perfect circles with an opening at the top. There was only one Beastan she knew that did that, "Did you kill a guy with light blue scales and yellow spots?" She asked with a smirk on her face, getting a tense nod from her patient, thinking he had killed her friend, "Good on ya! Bastard was incredibly annoying," She said with a pleased grin, getting a surprised look from Galfor, "The guy was our third in command, but was a little too arrogant. Wouldn't stop hitting on me either, no matter how many times I threatened to permanently remove some very important male organs," Ferni said as she finished healing the now slightly freaked out male Tameranian, "That's all of them, don't strain your body too much or you'll exhaust yourself," She instructed as she dusted her hands off and vanished in a small burst of energy.

Robin narrowed his eyes from where he was standing. He really didn't like the situation, not one bit. He didn't like it when he wasn't in control of the situation and right the only one that was in control was Beas- No! Gar, and he was beginning to hate that fact more and more. He had been tempted to get him and the others out of here. Retreating, as hard as it was for him to admit, seemed like the only way to save anyone. They were way too deep in over their heads. An army of ten thousand of the very creatures that took out the better half of thousands of Tameranians, with only a dozen to start with and only losing three in the process, up against the roughly three hundred mutated survivors, the Titans, and three Beastans. The odds seemed hopeless, and yet Gar had convinced the survivors to fight. Because of that, Starfire was determined to stay, which in turn convinced the remaining three titans to stay. In retrospect, Robin wasn't against the idea of helping the rest of Tamaran to escape, but he just couldn't see how Gar could pull this off. He said he was going to set a trap, but he couldn't help but wonder if the trap was for the Beastans or them.

He turned his gaze to Starfire as she helped Galfor up and looked at the ruined palace with a sad, nostalgic look. He had been going to try and get answers out of Gar about what exactly he was planning, something Cyborg advised him not to do. When he got there, he was already talking with Starfire. He had heard Gar's questions, if Starfire had really thought Robin was that interesting, but Galfor interrupted before she could answer. The fact that she actually had to think about it didn't sit well with him. They had been dating for nearly a year now and she actually had to think about that question. Like any teenage boy, he didn't like the idea of someone trying to steal his girlfriend.

Gar's actions and Starfire's words after that troubled him even more. Gar had been willing and eager to kill Galfor right then and there. The way he looked at Starfire when she stopped him didn't do anything to improve Robin's opinions of him. What troubled him most was the simple thought that Gar and Beastboy could actually be more alike than they seemed. Was Gar nothing more than something Beastboy had kept hidden from everyone until he was struck with the revelation that he wasn't human? Was that where the Beast actually came from?

Just how much of his teammate was real and how much was a lie?

**Meanwhile**

Raven sat at the top of one of the still standing towers, the roof completely destroyed, giving her a view clear across the desert. Her eyes were scrunched as she tried to meditate, but every attempt was met with defeat and it even seemed to becoming counterproductive. Every time she began to clear her mind, flashes of her visions went through her mind. The visions showed two aftermaths of the coming battle. One where Beastboy had stayed on their side and won the fight, but every bit of the boy she lo-knew had seemingly disappeared. The other showed the result of him joining the Beastans side, but for whatever reason, some part of Beastboy seemed more alive in this version than in the other one. That didn't make sense to her, but she had felt more afraid of the one against the Beastans than the one with them. Which path was the lesser of two evils? Which future should she try to prevent?

She sighed as she gave up on meditating. She smiled humorlessly as she realized something. Even now, she couldn't stop thinking of Gar as Beastboy. Even after she had watched him tear into over ten Beastans when they couldn't even take on one, listening to his stone cold voice as he planned to kill thousands of beings, and witnessing his potential futures, she still couldn't stop referring to him as Beastboy.

She was brought away from her thoughts as she heard the almost unmistakable sound of Cyborg's footsteps, "You okay?" He asked concernedly, already guessing her reply.

"I'm fine. What about you?" She asked, lying through her teeth in her usual monotone voice.

"Okay, I guess. A little banged up, but nothing a day in the workshop won't fix," He said, trying to sound like his usual confident self, but Raven could tell he was faking it even if she didn't have her powers. There was a long and awkward silence that neither knew how to break. Finally, Cyborg spoke up, "He's really gone isn't he?" He asked, his voice starting to sound depressed.

Raven sighed resignedly at the question from her friend that was the closest thing she had to a brother, "We'd have to assume he was ever there to begin with," She answered, knowing that Cyborg was confused by her response, "I talked to him a while ago, he said some things. He asked me if I was sure I knew him, really knew him before his change. He said he'll never be the same," She said, her voice starting to crack before she stopped herself. She paused to regain her composure, "He said he'd never change back, and he knew that I was thinking about those exact things. I'm so confused Cyborg, I can't stop wondering if he's gone or if he ever existed in the first place," Raven finished, the sound of her voice being the very definition of a broken heart.

Cyborg wasn't sure what to say. What could he? He had been having similar thoughts growing in his mind, spreading worse than the virus Beastboy accidentally infected him with. Gar was the exact opposite of everything Beastboy had ever been: cold, ruthless, sadistic, and perhaps even insane, "Raven, I don't have the answers, but I know that there is no way everything wasn't real. There is no way he would have stayed with us all these years if it wasn't real," Cyborg tried to reassure her, but he wasn't even able to convince himself of his own words.

"You're assuming he could leave," A neutral voice called out from behind them, causing them to turn around in defensive stances. Next to the staircase of the tower was Ferninia Zefera, her usual black, ripped coat still on her, her arms crossed and her cobalt eyes as cold as ice. They both swore for a moment that they saw a bit of condensation escape her nostrils.

"What do you want?" Raven asked calmly, yet tensely. She and the others had avoided talking to the two female Beastans as much as possible. It was a bit upsetting that Beastboy seemed more willing to talk to the two than his teammates, with the apparent exception of Starfire.

"A talk with you," Ferni answered, looking pointedly at Raven, not reacting to the fact they hadn't dropped their stances. Her eyes drifted towards Cyborg for moment, "A private one if you don't mind," She requested, not expecting any complaints.

"No way am I leaving you alone wi-" Cyborg started before black energy encased around his mouth, preventing him from continuing a rant he could later regret.

"Fine," Raven asked, the word practically hissing through her teeth. She looked at Cyborg and cancelled her magic, "I can sense enough to know that she isn't planning anything with malicious intent. Besides, she probably could have killed us both if she intended to," She explained calmly, before looking at the she-dragon out of the corner of her eyes, "Besides, I think she knows something about Beastboy," She said, actually wanting to know what the medic wanted to say.

Cyborg looked ready to object, but sighed in reluctance. He turned and began walking towards the stairs, stopping just before he past Ferni, "If you harm one hair on her head...," The cybernetic hero threatened, even though he knew that there was probably next to nothing he could do against the woman. She merely rolled her eyes and waved her hands in the direction of the stairs, infuriating him some before he left.

Ferni waited until she heard Cyborg's footsteps reach the bottom stares before moving towards Raven, who was still a little tense, despite her words, "He does realize I could kill you without actually touching you, right?" Ferni asked as she walked by Raven and looked over the horizon, seemingly at nothing.

Raven ignored the Beastan's claim for the moment, "Your name is...Ferni, right?" She asked, trying to remain civil and give herself something to call the alien creature a name besides Beastan.

Ferninia looked at Raven with a cold expression, making it clear that she wasn't too fond of the half breed, "My name is Ferninia Zefera, and I already know enough about you Half-demon," She said, letting the empathic hero know she knew exactly 'what' she was.

Raven wasn't very surprised at the statement, seeing as Beastboy had told her a little after they first met that she smelt odd, like half human and half something else. The fact that it never bothered him surprised her. In fact, that only made him more curious about her. Somehow, she doubt Ferninia's coldness was because of her being half-demon.

"What did you mean by we're assuming he could leave?" Raven asked, having a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I mean the way humans on Earth treat those with your so called 'super powers'. Every time someone finds out about them, they're told they have a gift and that it's their duty or responsibility to use it to save others, protect the worlds, the greater good- the list goes on and on. The ones that don't, either become criminals or are persecuted and eventual kill themselves, turned into weapons, go into hiding or exile, live out their lives in misery, or commit crimes when they are left with no other choice than to do so, or die," Ferni explained, sounding as if she really didn't like the blue planet, or at least its dominate species.

"What's your point?" Raven asked, knowing that there was much truth in what was said. There was an ugly side to every sentient race.

The Zefera was slightly surprised that Raven agreed with her and it showed on her face, "I don't know everything about my master's past, but I know that because of his appearance, he can't have a normal life, and everyone close to him seems to keep abandoning him or dying. He's been denying his instincts and couldn't become a villain without indulging them too much. He didn't want to live as an animal since he thought he was human. He couldn't leave Earth since he didn't think he could physically survive in space even if he knew how to navigate it. Where was he supposed to go if he left your team?" Ferni asked, sounding very angry with how her master had been treated in the past.

Raven thought long and hard about her answer. The longer she thought, the more she began see that Ferninia might be right. Unless he somehow got a holo ring from Cyborg and hoped that it didn't break, there weren't many other places he could go. Joining the team may have been more about survival than anything to Beastboy, "You might be right, but that doesn't mean what happened wasn't real to him," She said strongly, not wanting to believe that not only was Beastboy gone, but was never real in the first place. She had already thought it, but she still didn't want to believe it.

"I didn't come up here to debate with you about whether my master's pre-awakened self was real or not," Ferni said flatly, already knowing this girl wasn't budging on the subject.

"Then what did you come here for?" Raven asked, a little glad to be off the current topic.

Ferninia merely stared at Raven for a few moments before sighing, "Do you love him?" She asked, looking directly into Raven's eyes with an indescribable look in her eyes. It wasn't jealousy, anger, or anything dark in nature or intent. It seemed almost akin to anxiety or worry.

Raven was unsurprisingly surprised by the question, "I'm...I'm not sure," She admitted as her eyes drifted to the floor, "I've never been sure what love is, I've always had to suppress my emotions to the point where I couldn't feel what they were like for everyone else. I've gotten better at controlling it, but I still don't know what they're like. I know I enjoy being around the others, and with Beastboy..." She stopped before realizing something, her eyes focused on the Beastan Medic with a slightly confused appearance, "Why am I telling you this?" She asked, not knowing what came over her to spill her guts like that.

Ferni, for her part, was about as surprised as Raven. Half-demons were generally secretive beings as far as she knew, the mentally stable ones at least. She shrugged before responding, "Beat me, but if I had to guess it's because you needed to talk to someone about it. There's also the fact that Gar can probably hear you and you subconsciously sensed that," She said flatly with a barely suppressed giggle, "Gar mentally bonded me and Reama to himself, meaning he can enter and leave our minds at any time," She explained,_** 'Among other things,' **_She mentally added as Raven continued to stare at her with shock and a little fear in her eyes. That sounded just like what Gar did to Starfire in her vision, if only a non-extreme version.

"He can hear us? Right now?" Raven asked, just now coming out of the shock.

Ferni shrugged once again, "Not sure, I can't seem to sense him anymore," Ferni answered, not sounding too concerned about what she had said.

"He's suppressing his energy that well?" Raven asked, not entirely sure about the specifics of this connection her current ally had with her green friend.

Ferninia shook her head in a negative, "No, if he was suppressing it, I could at least get a general idea of what direction he is from here, but I can't seem to sense him at all. It's like he completely disappeared, but the connection we have tells me that he's in Tamaran's immediate vicinity. However, I should be able to sense him if he was. It's a strange feeling, having two senses that are telling you opposite things," Ferni explained, looking like she had the makings of a migraine. Ferninia was only a physical masochist, not a psychology one.

"Why would he be doing that?" Raven asked, still trying to grasp the new found logic that Gar had acquired.

Ferninia paused in thought as she looked over the desert, "My guess is that he's planning something big and needed it so nobody could even tell where he is. After getting a glimpse into his mind, I'm almost scared to find out what his plan is," Ferni said with a shiver.

Raven looked a little surprised by that statement, "You've been in his mind?"

Ferni nodded, still looking creeped out, "Yeah, and let me tell ya, after what I saw, I will face The Trosnem Trinity before I fight Master," She said, getting a sweatdrop from Raven.

"What's The Trosnem Trinity?" the Azarathian asked, the scholar in her wondering about this alien race.

Ferni looked at the shorter woman, standing about half a foot over her. Sad fact about Beastans, their bodies could enter puberty at as early as ten, but it could take a hundred years to fully develop everywhere. Ferni just so happened to be a late bloomer, meaning it could take another hundred to finish growing. She was one hundred twenty.

"Something you shouldn't concerned with, at least not until after the battle," Ferni advised as she made her way down the stairs, leaving Raven to attempt her meditation with much greater success.

**Meanwhile**

Reama sighed as she walked down the halls, trying to clear her head of the strange incident after Gal'ra left. The implications that a Trosnem, let alone THAT Trosnem, might be aiding Gar sent shivers down her spine, especially if he was the one from the prophecy. She could believe the Trosnems existed, but she had never believed the prophecy too much, mainly because there were many different versions and interpretations of it. Most were just what Beastans wanted to believe would happen after they heard it. However, after everything she had seen here so far, she was beginning to wonder.

The female Taris shook her head as she tried to keep those thoughts out of her head. She could be dead in the next few hours and did NOT want to spend them stressing over speculations that she may never be able to prove or disprove.

She stopped as she heard the faintest sound of a drop of liquid. She had been so lost in thought, she had stopped paying attention to where she was. She was still in a hallway, but she noticed that the remaining objects in the rooms seemed more expensive than some of the other rooms she had seen. Reama concluded that this was where the Tameranian nobles stayed while visiting the royal palace. She pinpointed the sound as coming from the room another door down on her right. Combined with the salty smell in the air, she could guess what the sound was.

She stood by the door way, peering around it just enough to see what- or who rather- was in there. She saw a girl, appearing to be about thirteen years old and no taller than five feet. Her body was only beginning to grow into adulthood and her eyes and shoulder length hair were the stereotypical Tameranian green and red, the later having some dried blood in it. It confused her how nearly an entire race could have the same eye and hair color.

The girl was sitting on a bed, or what remained of one, with a torn blanket covering her body, hiding whatever she may be wearing. She stared at the blood-stained floor as her body shook with some combination of grief, rage, despair, and something else. A single tear had fallen from her face, no more and no less. She stopped shaking as she looked up to see Reama now leaning on the doorway and staring at her. They didn't say a word to each other, just staring at each other, wondering about what the other was doing. The girl wondered if the Beastan was going to kill her and Reama wondered what the other emotion was, it smelled like...self-loathing.

That peaked Reama's interest. All the other former Tameranians hated themselves a little for becoming something like their would-be masters, but not to this extreme. What cou- _Sniff._That was when Reama smelled the air again and realized what she had over looked. All the Ex-Tameranians were a cross between their former race and one kind of Beastan at the moment. This girl was...

The sound of bones snapping echoed as a pair of ten-foot wings erupted from Reama's back after two holes formed in the back of her clothes. They were a rusted red and seemed bat-like with a four-clawed appendage on each one. The underside looked leathery, while the top was covered in armor-like scales.

The girl looked at Reama with stubborn eyes. She hated this woman and her kind so much after what they had done, they had taken nearly everything from her, but The Green One had granted them the satisfaction of revenge. Her parent's murderer was dead, she saw enough to know the Beastan that did it wasn't either of the two Beastans on their side. Still, she couldn't help but wonder who they had killed.

She sighed. As much as she hated this creature, she wanted someone to know. She let the blanket fall slightly to reveal not two, but four devilish wings. They were blood red with a black outlining, giving them a potentially evil appearance. This effect was ruined by the fact they were currently only a foot long each, which made her seem more like a cute she-devil than anything else.

Reama was surprised by this, having rarely ever even heard of a Dragon Beastan with four wings. More importantly, those wings also gave her an idea of what the girl's full dragon form looked like, and it would be potentially scary in the future. _**'Master might need to keep this girl on a short leash in the future,' **_Reama thought, finally learning to ignore the growing impossibility of calling Gar anything other than Master when thinking about him. Her thought was not for the actual kind of dragon the child was, but rather for her personality. This girl had a lot of hate, hate that she wasn't sure where to place, and Reama had little doubt that it could end up directed at Gar.

After a long and strained silence, Reama finally spoke,"Even if it had been some other race of Beastans, the result here would have been the same. You and your fellow survivors are all in the same situation with few others to turn to. If you want something to focus your hatred on, do it on our enemies, and if you must on me. I played a much heavier role here in bringing down your home than Ferninia did- and if you want to kill me, then save it for after the battle. Either way, don't just sit here waiting to die when you can help save your people,"Reama said with conviction as her wings receded before leaving down the hall without another word.

The dragon-winged girl sat there, contemplating Reama's words. She had been hiding her wings since she noticed them. There was something about part of her being the race of Beastan that had and was still attempting to take over her home world that made it all the more revolting to her. However, Reama's words had struck a chord. She probably wouldn't survive the coming battle, so she might as well die fighting for something than moping around, brooding over her loss. Tameranians had always had two favored ways of dying: Old age while being surrounded by comrades and family or on the field of combat, fighting for something.

So as she left the room, she focused all her feeling down, waiting until it was time to release them on the enemies that had attempted to take Tamaran. If they wanted it, they would have to go through hell to get it!

**In the Beastan Ship**

Ark rushed through the interior of the ship like a bat out of hell as sweat began to pour from his scaly brow. The ship's interior was like a typical spaceship: metal walls, sliding doors, lights overhead, vents every now and then. There wasn't really anyone in his way since most of them were outside. A few people saw him run by, but didn't investigate as most of them had a job to do at the moment and Ark's BE carried no malice or treachery in it. Besides, there were very few reasons for allies to be running through a ship like that and stopping someone in those cases usually wasn't a good idea.

Ark stopped as he looked down one hallway and sniffed before taking off down it as he winced slightly. He saw a Beastan out of a room that was six and a quarter feet tall, in human form, and had turquoise blue hair walking. The Beastan had just enough time to look surprised as Ark dashed into the room as the door slid closed.

Had Ark been paying attention, he would have noticed that he was in an armory with weapons all around him. However, he didn't notice as he raced to the door at the back of the room. There were two types of doors in these ships: Ones that opened automatically when you approached them and ones that you needed some form of clearance or identification to get into. Another thing Ark didn't notice was that the door to the armory was the latter, while the one he was approaching was the former.

A few minutes later, Ark came out looking very relieved as he let out an equally pleased grin,**"You ran through the armory just to get to a bathroom?" **A very confused, yet slightly amused voice asked, causing Ark to look up and see someone else in the room, "**One of the bastards in the med bay gave me a laxative in something I drank," **He answered with a growl, only now noticing that it was the same Beastan he ran by. She was staring at him from about ten feet away with a weirded-out look. She knew that this was the Newly Awakened everyone was talking about due to his color scheme.

Ark stared at the woman in front of him for a long while. He ran so fast, he didn't even get a chance to figure out the gender of who he passed by. This woman was..._**'Fucking Hot!' **_Every bit of Ark's brain screamed at him in pure animalistic lust. Her body was slim yet very well-toned, her short hair framed her heart shaped face, and her pink eyes enticed him to no end. Her uniform was lacking a cloak and tighter than the rest of the ones Ark had seen so far, showing off her perfectly placed curves. He idly noticed she had on black, steel-toed boots that went half way up to her knees. Her skin was beautifully pale and her breasts were F cups at the least. All in all, Ark would be howling if he were a canine.

Amazingly, this all took second place to the power he felt coming off her. Its quantity was a large size, but its quality was what struck him most. A Beastan's personalities and moods were reflected by the quality of their Bio-Energy, like the emotions of an artist being reflected in his work. Her's was gentle, friendly, and welcoming like the calming waves of a beach.

Whether Ark knew it or not, the She-Dragon was doing the same to him. She had to admit, the kid may be a little scrawny right now, but he was definitely cute and his silver on black design with the blue streaks gave him a very exotic look. Plus, once he trained up some, he was going to be hot; there was little doubt to that. Besides, she may only be a hundred eighty-three, but it was never too early to search for a potential mate. Plus, those hypnotic, crimson orbs called eyes were beginning to bring her under a spell. A spell called Lust.

Focusing on the boy in front of her, she took notice of his Bio-Energy and it surprised her. There was more of it than she thought, but it felt like it was...restless? No, more like it was searching for something in an almost predatory way. As if it was hungry, starving and didn't know what could sedate its craving. His energy, however, was strange in its very nature. It was like a restless cold flame that seemed to flinch back, not fearfully, but cautiously. It seemed almost...lost?

That's when the pieces began to fall into place. Ark felt alone right now- he didn't know anyone, he had recently been Awakened, and he had no idea what they were going to do with him. The fact he was acting friendly at all was surprising. She then put on a gentle smile, **"Would you like to see the rest of the ship or go outside?"** She asked politely.

Ark shrugged with a weak grin, **"Might as well see if the ones outside have the same humor as the doctors, Miss...?"** He said, making a mental note to choke that guy with his own intestines.

She chuckled and gave a look of false embarrassment,**"Where are my manners? My name is Cenao Merren. And you are?" **Cenao answered as they made their way out of the armory.

**"Ark. When I remember the rest of my name, I'll let you know," **He answered with a bit of a grumble, getting a confused look from his new companion,**"The docs aren't sure if it's from a head injury, something that Trosnem bastard did, something else, or even some combination. All I know is my name. Everything else from before today is a blank and today is fuzzy at best," **He answered with a depressed slump, earning a supportive pat on the back from Cenao, **"Though, the name Merren seems to ring a bell," **He thought out loud, causing Cenao to stiff slightly.

**"That was probably my cousin, Akreuss. The old bastard always did know how to make an impression. I didn't know him too well, since he was a very distant cousin, but everyone that knew him talked about how fun he was. Always going around, having fun, getting even the bitterest of enemies to have a laugh together, and somehow always making the women he was dating happy even when they split up," **She said, giving a mirthless laugh, **"Ark, is he dead?" **She asked, some amount of grief in her voice as Ark avoided eye contact.

**"I didn't see him die, but...he's probably dead by now," **He said, bluntly yet sympathetically as Cenao's sadness increased. Her tears built up, but they didn't fall,** "If you want to cry, I won't tell anyone," **He said, genuinely concerned for the woman.

She shook her head as she fought down her tears, **"No. Until I know for sure that he's dead, I won't grieve for him," **She answered strongly, getting a nod of understanding from Ark. He idly noticed that the skin on the back of her neck kept changing back and forth between scales and skin for a few moments.

They continued down the hallway to the ship's exit. Ark squinted his eyes for an instant as he came out, adjusting his eyes to the light difference. There was a stairway down to the ground, but like most Beastans, Cenao didn't use it. Instead, she merely jumped to the bottom in one graceful leap. Ark looked dumbstruck for a moment before trying it himself. Unfortunately, Ark didn't know his own strength. He ended up going several feet away from where he aimed. He landed, but only barely stuck it. He then noticed everyone was looking at him while snickering a bit.

**"Not bad, first time I did that, I landed face first in a latrine,"**Cenao commented, getting a few chuckles from those nearby and Ark.

**"And pulled half the command staff into it as well!" **Someone yelled out from the crowd, causing Cenao to blush furiously as everyone laughed their guts out.

**"You have no idea how glad I am that you weren't my subordinate back then," **A voice said from behind Ark, causing him to look up and see the grandfatherly smile of Nu General Gonrad Naksen. It was now that Ark realized something about the mentally old Beastan- He was really tall. Nearly eight and a half feet by the looks of it, which dwarfed most of the other Beastans present.

**"That was back on a field trip to a base, General!"**Cenao yelled in embarrassment. She knew she would never live that down.

**"Your point?" **Gonrad said, causing another round of laughter. He then turned his attention to the Newly Awakened in front of him, his expression more serious now,** "So, you must be Ark? The doctors say you can't remember much?" **He asked as the laughter died down, getting a nod,** "Ah, well, it'll eventually come to you if you want it to. No advice about this **_**'Trosnem'**_**?" **He asked, curious for any information the boy might have.

Ark looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, **"Don't make eye contact," **He answered in a serious voice, seeing the confused look on the striped general's face, **"His eyes are...scary," **Ark stated with a shiver, giving no other explanation.

Gonrad simply nodded in understanding. The kid was probably new to war and perhaps even fighting all together. Despite his Beastan instincts, it would take some time to grow immune to certain horrors. He still remembered helping his oldest cope with his first kills. Ironically, that was how he had first met a few of his daughters-in-law. The general looked into the busy crowd of Beastans before letting out an odd croaking sound like his throat was too dry to speak.

**"Beastan Morse Code. The sounds are annoying as hell and even more so to make them, but it's one of the best non-technological ways to communicate without anyone else knowing what you're saying, especially if you're trying to talk over a noisy crowd," **Cenao explained from behind Ark at his confused expression.

Gonrad turned toward the two again before speaking, **"Well, it's almost time. Rho Merren, get the hatchling a weapon. We don't want him dying because of something unexpected," **He said good-naturedly, getting a nod from Cenao and an annoyed growled from Ark for being called a hatchling.

**"Rho?"** Ark asked as the general left.

**"Beastan rank. There are twenty-four of them. The general is Nu Class, the top of the bottom half of the ranks. Rho is four ranks below it," **Cenao explained getting a look of understanding from Ark.

**"So, what would I be?"** Ark asked with a playful grin.

**"Technically, Rankless since we haven't tested you, but probably Chi Class,"**Cenao said with a grin of her own.

**"That's the lowest one, isn't it?" **Ark asked with a deadpan expression.

**"Third lowest, actually,"** She said playfully, causing Ark to cross his arms with a huff of annoyance,** "Stop pouting so we can go get you a weapon," **She said as she began to walk towards the ship.

**"Eh, just give me a gun and a blade and I'll be alright for the time being,"** Ark countered as someone in the crowd threw said items at him. The sword landed on the ground, but the handgun would have hit him in the head if he hadn't caught it with surprising reflexes. Ark himself was surprised at this. He experimentally held the firearms. To Ark, it looked like your everyday handgun from earth, until he checked the magazine. Inside, there seemed to tiny glowing circuits in the interior of it. The magazine seemed just to be a metal bar with an opening at the top and a light that covered most of one side of it. The light was black and was only lit at the bottom of the magazine, but was starting to rise.

**"It's B.E. powered,"**Cenao explained as Ark finished his inspection, **"The magazine stores your Bio-Energy in it and the gun itself can either form them into bullet shaped projectiles or send out a continuous stream of it, like a laser," **Cenao explained, as Ark continued to look at the gun with interest.

**"Hence the button labeled bullets/laser," **Ark commented with a raised eyebrow, pointing to the button above the trigger as he reinserted the magazine.

**"Hmm, so they weren't joking when they said there was a model like that," **Cenao said thoughtfully, more to herself than Ark, who had put the gun in his pocket and was now looking at the sword. It was a Talwar. Five feet of metal with a gentle curve to it, crafted to a level of perfection that Ark was sure he had never seen before. The hilt was a simple red disc with a silver trimmed edge, and an obsidian colored pommel. The blade was sharpened to a razor edge and weighted perfectly to give the weapon's wielder maximum power without any loss of balance or coordination.

As Ark experimentally held the blade, he noticed an odd feeling. When he held the gun, he felt a small and near unnoticeable suction-like feeling on his hand as his Bio-Energy was fueling it, but it was different with the sword. It was like his very essence was flowing in and throughout the blade, as if it had become a part of him. There was a growing smirk on his face as he examined the weapon.

He was brought out of his musing by a very sweet smell that seemed to be coming from Cenao. She was standing there with wide eyes and a blush on her face,** "You...You have no idea how hot you looked like that," **She said with a slight slur to her voice. To Beastans, there was nothing that aroused them more than an intimidating ally. Hell, they would think an enemy was attractive if they weren't trying to kill him or her.

Cenao shook her head and noticed Ark had taken off. By the smell, he was heading for a bite to eat before the battle started.

**Under the Desert**

The darkness of the underground was illuminated with a faint green glow as a figure looked upwards from atop a stalagmite with a growling exhale. It looked around, examining its progress with eyes glowing green. Under its hood, the grin could not be seen, but one could feel the intent roll off the being if they were merely in its presence; the irrational desire to make the tears of the heaven's red with the blood of thousands. It had only thought one thing in an all too pleased fashion, _**'So it begins!'**_

**End of Chapter**

AN The site's document editor wouldn't let me underline again.

Well, that done and at 9221 words, it's my longest chapter yet! This chapter is the "calm before the storm" as it were. I'm sure a few of you are getting impatient at this point, but the battle does begin next chapter. QTP; Again, what is a Trosnem and why is Sakutia a seemingly important one? What IS going to happen to Reama's mind? What did you think Reama's and Gal'ra's speeches? What is Robin going to do now? What should Raven do now concerning her visions? Was Beastboy real? Is Ferni right about why Beastboy didn't leave? Did Gar hear what Raven said? Why is Ferni so disturbed by Gar's mind? What is the Trosnem Trinity? Will the unnamed girl's hatred turn against Gar? What happened to Ark that made him forget so much? Who is the one under the desert? And where is Gar?


	8. Chapter 7

Primal Requiem

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

josh148513- Probably.

Kenju- Score three actually, the Tameranians took out two others before the Titans arrived. As for Raven surprising Ferni, you forget that Ferni is a bit on the young side and has never actually met and has very little knowledge about something like Raven in a biological sense. Meaning that Raven is actually strange when compared to most other half-demons. Robin, yeah, there's a potential time bomb there. Cyborg, I made the same mistake many authors make, I keep forgetting him in my planning, but at least I haven't written him off completely. Starfire, we'll get some insight on her before the battle is over. I've decided to take some of your advice on the font since it was getting more and more of a pain to do. No errors, sweet, there's usually at least one that worms its way by DW and me.

The Flying Frog- Thanks and it's good to know nothing's been made obvious at this point. Yes, I know Raven's little confession was a bit unlikely, but I needed a few things revealed and that little scene provided a perfect opportunity, because it was so unexpected and so unlikely- it caught both of them off guard and allowed a few slip ups to happen. Hmm, Cyborg's survival is something I'll have to think over some.

Hey dumbo- That was canon and this is AU. Did you even read all of this or just to the point where you saw that he is an alien? Don't like, don't read, don't waste my time.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak **

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Starfire looked over the desert with sad eyes, standing in the exact spot Gar had been just a short time ago. She could now tell why he chose this spot to contemplate over whatever had been on his mind. The endless sea of sand, slowly moving as the wind gently blew across the surface, served as a good thing to distract one from the rest of the world and allow them to think clearly. It was relaxing in a way, or at the least, eased the princess's mind to keep her calm.

_'The anticipation of death is worse than death itself,'_ was the Earth saying, if she remembered correctly. Her people believed in that phrase to some extent. In this case, a battle you're unlikely to live through can tax someone's mind until they were of little use on the battlefield. Some could be in this situation and be unphased, maybe even excited by it. Starfire, however, was not one of those. Had it simply been the lives of those present on the line, she wouldn't be as worried; but there were so many more on the line than this. Every Tameranian life depended on them lasting long enough for them to escape. Given the rumors about beastan tracking technology, there was a very slim chance of that happening if they weren't victorious.

Starfire sighed as her thoughts turned back to her teammate, or former teammate as he would most likely prefer now. Gar honestly wasn't what she expected as a beastan. Her people barely knew of them, but they did know of them. The reason they knew about them was semi-ironic given the current situation.

Back when X'hal had gone mad with rage over the banishment of her darker son and destroyed a few planets, the okaarans- X'hal's original people- attempted to stop her. It had been a long fight, with a tenth of the okaarans dead by then, but then a small group of creatures appeared before them all. The okaarans would soon discover them to be beastans. No one knew why they were there to begin with, but they all fought without fear and some said that they even looked enthusiastic on a near orgasmic level.

The continued battle was still a lengthy one, but the arrival of the beastans made it much easier due to them having the advantage of being completely unknown. By the end, they had managed to render X'hal unconscious and the beastans did or used something -the records didn't specify what exactly- to keep her knocked out until they had her imprisoned. The casualties were heavy on both sides, with the okaarans having lost a fourth of their total population and the beastans losing an unknown high amount. They weren't sure how many there were to begin with, but there was at least five hundred and no more than fifty left by the end.

The beastans stayed for barely a day, only long enough to heal their wounds and give their fallen comrades a quick yet proper funeral, at least their version of one. While they stayed, they did not interact much with the okaarans beyond telling them what they were, what they were doing-warning them not to even try examining the bodies-, and that they would be leaving soon after. They weren't cold or emotionless like Gar is, from what the records said at least, it was more like they were trying their best to associate with the okaarans as little as possible.

That was when things got tense. A small group of hot-headed fools tried to corner and interrogate one of them, wondering why the beastans were there in the first place. What they didn't know was that beastans are rarely alone enough to be ambushed. The beastans returned them to the okaarans, alive, but they were injured enough to get the point across- The beastans would NOT tolerate anyone trying to take advantage of them, regardless of their remaining numbers. The okaarans understood the message with crystal clarity.

The way they treated their dead was a little strange. They didn't bury them or burn them. Instead, they gathered the bodies into an open area and slowly pushed bio-energy into the bodies. This somehow caused them to destabilize and dissolve into a swirling mass of glowing energy that floated up and dissipated. It was said to be a very beautiful sight. Traditionally, they left the bodies on the battlefield they fought, usually not even moving them from where they died, but they couldn't this time due to the battle taking place in space. Beastans mourned like any other being would, but they didn't shed many tears and instead had many sad laughs as they thought about the past of their fallen comrades. At the end, as the energy started to fade, the beastans gave the dead one last send off as they roared into the sky, flaring their power, unleashing attacks harmlessly into the air. A eulogy fitting of true warriors.

When they left, they made it clear that the okaarans should not expect them to be allies next time they met their kind. They showed them something, some kind of image viewing device, a hologram she believed. It showed horrifying images of a city, not being conquered, but ravished. They could see them in all too realistic gory detail as beastans- in many forms and both genders- devoured the dead and even some that still lived, taking prisoners of whichever gender was of their preferences to enjoy their spoils of war, and forced the rest of the prisoners to watch it all happen to their friends and families.

The beastans told them that they had no intention of conquering the okaaranian race, but they also warned them that they themselves were not allied with main beastans "groups", as they referred to them as for some reason. Starfire recalled that there was something else, possibly several things, from the records about that event she could not remember. It had been so long since she read it as she always had nightmares after reading it. The beastans, in a way, had become to her and several Tameranians what humans thought demons were like.

What she honestly expected was a hungry horde of murderous creatures, waiting to kill and rape at their own convenience. She hadn't expected the calm and reasonably polite Akreuss, the cold yet somewhat friendly Ferninia, or even the stoic and mostly professional Reama. Least of all, she didn't expect Gar to be so...strange.

Gar wasn't childish or _nice_ any more, nor was he strict or actually serious. The others, even Raven may have been fooled, but she saw it. He meant everything he said, but the look in his eyes was...strange. It was like he didn't care about anything. As if his entire being was numb to reality and everyone in it. The only thing that seemed to be keeping him in touch with the universe was the instinctual need for blood that reflected madly in him on occasions.

That was until she spoke to him here, before Galfor interrupted them. His eyes were temporarily reignited with a small bit of emotions peering through from wherever they hid. Amusement, compassion, sorrow, annoyance, and several other emotions had been exposed through his eyes and words. For those few moments, it was as if his very soul had awakened, allowing him to feel again. And in those moments, Starfire truly wondered if this beastan, no, this soul peering through the emptiness of himself...Was he who her friend had always really been?

Then Galfor attacked him and she had thought Gar had gone numb again. Trouble was, he hadn't. When she had stopped him from killing Galfor, she could feel the rage in the air, in his eyes, and in his power as his bio-energy leaked out. All of it focused on her. Even as she stood her ground against his desire to kill her k'norfka, the feeling of his bio-energy was a very foreboding one. As if a vicious predator was dragging its claws along her orange skin, teasingly as it threaten to break the skin of its prey, savoring any fear she felt.

Then he calmed and it felt so much worse. His grin was not the grin he used to wear nor was that glint in his eyes the same harmless mischief he once had. For a brief moment, it felt like Gar had become something truly frightening. Something to be feared on the most instinctual level. It was no longer an animal having cornered its prey, it was something much more twisted than that. It was felt like it was about to toy with something that had annoyed it and that something was her.

Starfire's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Nice view," Robin asked with a low voice as he walked up next to her. Starfire knew the tone very well, it was the one he used when he was thinking or talking about something he didn't like and couldn't do anything about. She remembered him using it many times while talking to himself before having thought up a plan of action.

"Yes I had forgotten how doing this can calm one's self. Perhaps this is why Beastboy frequently sat on a rock and watched the sea when he was troubled. Perhaps that is why Gar was here," Starfire mused, more to herself, than to Robin, who tensed slightly at the green beastan's former and current names.

"Speaking of...Gar, what should we do about him?" Robin asked, his voice calm with the slightest edge to it.

Starfire looked at Robin, disguising her caution and worry with ignorance, "What do you mean?" She asked, knowing Robin well enough to guess that this would not end well.

"Earlier, he threatened you, didn't he?" It was only barely a question, more akin to a logical conclusion awaiting confirmation.

"No," Starfire answered with a mirthless smile on her face, causing Robin to look at her doubtfully, "A threat is a warning for a punishment you will receive if you commit a certain act. What Gar gave was not a threat, but a possibility," Starfire explained as she closed her eyes with a sad sigh.

Robin's eyes scrunched in thought, "A possibility of what?"

"That he will collect on my offer," Starfire explained, not looking in Robin's direction.

Robin's eyes now narrowed in suspicion, "What did you offer exactly?"

Starfire paused before looking Robin in the eye, "Anything," She answered, watching as the meaning behind it sunk in for Robin.

Robin's eyes widened in shock as a million thoughts ran through his head, but combining this fact with Gar's earlier behavior, he could only think of the many horrible things Gar could do to Starfire with that one offer. The images that accompanied it didn't help his mind any as he held his forehead in thought, "Why did you do that?" It was the only thing he could think to ask at this point as he tried to control his growing hatred for the whole situation they were in.

"I...I wanted to ensure that Gar would help us when the coming battle came," Starfire admitted, feeling as if she was betraying her friend on some level.

"You mean...he was really thinking about joining up with the beastans?" Robin asked, his anger mixing with his shock, even if the latter was small in quantity.

Starfire sighed, knowing that Robin would most likely react in a rash way if she didn't explain it to Robin correctly, "Robin, I shall not pretend to understand why Friend Gar would wish to join his fellow kind, but I do know that they ARE his fellow kind. Even if he just realized it, he IS one of them. Is it not understandable that he should want to be with his birth-race? To be with those that may understand him completely?" Starfire asked, hoping that just maybe Robin would understand why Gar might have trouble choosing which side to fight for.

"Still, if he's a liability, then we need to make our own plans and not rely on his, plus another in case he decides to collect on your deal with him," Robin said, already trying to find a decent strategy that would work against Gar, ignoring the fact he still couldn't find one that worked against the beastan army they'd be facing soon.

"Robin, we cannot go against his plan as we have no other that could work nor will I allow you to prevent Friend Gar from "collecting on our deal", as you say," Starfire countered levelly, a slight edge to her voice at the fact that Robin intended to keep her from honoring an agreement she had made to protect her people. On her honor, she would fulfill her end if Gar did the same, regardless of what Robin wanted.

"If he's your friend, than you shouldn't have had to make such an offer in the first place, let alone that he shouldn't have agreed to it," Robin reasoned, already believing that Gar couldn't be trusted now. If any of this was caused by any potential possessiveness over the fact that the one making this offer was his girlfriend as of two years now, he was doing a decent job hiding it.

"Robin, while Gar may not consider me his friend, I do consider him mine! If you show that he cannot trust you to not attack him, then he most certainly WILL leave us to the beastans, if not lead them right to us! And as for the offer, he was NOT going to take it until after Galfor attacked him!" Starfire exclaimed, trying to defend Gar to try and save whatever of Beastboy was still there. Robin turning on him not only put the lives of everyone here at risk, but may also forfeit the lives of all those fleeing from here. Robin may be her boyfriend, someone she even considers marrying, but she was not about to let him jeopardize her people.

Robin's expression, while still serious, turn to one of slight confusion as he raised an eyebrow at her, "What does Galfor attacking him have to do with the deal you two made?" He asked, having gone from the protective leader to the analytical investigator.

Starfire sighed for what seemed like the millionth time now, "Robin, from my understanding of them, beastans are a very instinctual race with an instinctive need to fight and kill. When I stopped Gar, I believe he saw it as me denying him his prey or perhaps even me siding with someone that attacked him. Either way, he most likely thought he had repaid his debt to me by not pursuing Galfor's death," Starfire answered as she stared at Robin, hoping he would see reason.

Before Robin could inquire as to what debt Starfire was talking about, they were interrupted by someone coughing. They turned and saw the purple haired beastan medic, Ferninia Zefera, standing not too far away from them with an ex-Tameranian who was in the form of an iguana that was three and a half feet tall and about eleven or twelve feet long. Robin had to admit that it- he couldn't tell the gender- would look very intimidating if he hadn't faced the many villains he had in his short life.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you'd like to know that the army will begin its attack soon," Ferninia said, looking awkwardly between the two. She really didn't care that she interrupted anything, but they needed to get ready now if they wanted to at all.

Robin stared intently at the female in front of him, as he definitely didn't trust her now, "How long have you been standing there?" He asked, almost demanding an answer.

Ferni merely looked at him with a blank look, "Longer than you bothered to noticed," She answered, her voice getting colder as her annoyance seemed to rise.

Before Robin could retort, she held up a piece of folded paper towards the former sidekick, "What this?" He asked as he carefully took it from her.

Ferni shrugged carelessly as she looked towards the desert behind them momentarily before refocusing on them, "No idea. He just told me to give that to you when the 'calm is almost over,'" She answered with quote marks as she said the end.

"The calm?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm assuming he meant the 'calm before the storm' and I'd say that's just about over," She answered before looking at the ex-Tameranian-iguana and jerking her head in the direction of the exit, which it nodded to, "Princess, human, adieu," She said as she left with the iguana, not saying another word.

Starfire stared at Robin for a moment and he stared right back. They both knew that neither was finished speaking, but they had to be done now. Robin, having no plan and little other option, would concede to follow Gar's plan- this time. He nodded to Starfire, who recognised the displeased look of personal defeat he had on his face, who seemed to understand the meaning and floated to one of the higher levels of palace.

Robin looked at the piece of folded paper for a moment before gently unfolding it.

_Grayson_

_At this point, you're asking yourself why you should believe anything I say, especially after Princess Koriand'r told you about our deal. Don't be surprised, you're very predictable. Whether you believe that as you stand there on the cliff where I stood earlier is highly irrelevant to me and my plans. All you need to know is that without me, the only good result that would come of this battle is the potential escape of the other Tameranians. With me, you at least got a chance of survival. Against me, however, is guaranteeing that death would be the least of your troubles, as I don't respond well to treachery. You want some kind of proof that I won't turn against you here? There is a fairly simply one. As I said to Princess Koriand'r it's a last favor from Beastboy. I'm repaying you and the rest of the titans for their friendship with Beastboy. I turned down the Princess's offer on this principle before her k'norfka Galfor attacked me, thinking I was an enemy. You may not understand this, but it's never a good thing to defend someone attacking a beastan. I have no desire to make her my enemy, but my blood and soul demand something for being robbed of my kill. Don't be too concerned, I won't demand anything as drastic as I would if she had asked me to save her people if we had just met. Just remember, while I may be trying to repay a debt, there is a limit to what I'll do and that the more frustrating the titans make this, the less I'll feel obligated to help. Also, if you intend to interrogate Princess Koriand'r about anything related to myself afterwards, then I'd advise against surviving here._

_Gar_

_P.S. Make sure she waits until the beastans arrive at the palace before engaging._

Robin looked at the letter with wide eyes as he tried to process that Gar somehow knew where he would read the letter. It also vaguely surprised him that Gar knew some of these words. He sighed as he thought about it and realized Gar was their best shot, as bad as it was to would allow Gar to continue his plan and hope for the best, but he'd have to keep an eye on him in the future. There was no telling what Gar would do next and who or what that choice could affect.

**Beastan Camp**

Cenao couldn't help, but stare as she watched Ark, his sheathed talwar sword strapped onto his back and his gun still in his pocket, as he happily feasted on what humans would consider an chicken drumstick, except that the meat was dark blue, it was twice the size of a chicken leg, and it appeared to have rough bumps all along where the ankle would be. The creature it belonged to was called a Malso and it was indigenous to the beastan home galaxy. The live ones did in fact resemble earth fowls except they were bigger, could fly, and were very furious. They also had small spikes on their ankles to keep predators from going at their legs. They were sky blue all over due to them spending most of their time in the air and there being bigger birds in the sky with them. There was one other defense these creatures had- they were extra spicy. Cenao once heard of a rumor that a beastan ate five legs of them and burned the restaurant down by vomiting the meal.

Hence the reason why she was staring at Ark as he happily munched on a steaming hot barbecue Malso leg with extra Volcan Sauce, the hottest hot sauce known and made by beastan-kind. She had found him at a small gathering of soldiers as they cheered him on or watched in complete shock as he ate the meat like a sponge does water. Before she dragged him away before he either vomited his meal or ate them out of rations, they gave him the Malso leg he was currently chewing on.

**"I take it you like spicy food?"** Cenao asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked through the crowd, Ark nearly finished with the Malso leg and licking the sauce and flavor off the bone.

Ark paused as he examined the bone for any edible remains as looked over at the turquoise colored woman with interest,** "Maybe. Why, you got any?" **Ark asked as he discarded the bone into one of the designated garbage piles they were passing by.

Cenao nearly tripped as she heard the question, facing Ark with a disbelieving expression, **"What do you think you just ate?" **She asked, not sure what to think of this.

Ark blinked in confusion, **"Barely cooked meat with flavoring sauce?"** He asked, wondering what she was on about.

Cenao just gaped at Ark in shock, **"That was one of the naturally spiciest meats in the universe with the hottest hot sauce we have in all the beastan worlds,"** Cenao answered, wondering how this was possible.

Ark blinked before shrugging, **"Eh, it wasn't that hot,"** He commented, not really seeing what the big deal was.

Cenao just stared now as she finally got full control of her mouth,** "What the fuck are you?" **She asked, knowing first hand that that thing made a hyper-giant blue star seem like a ball of ice.

**"I'm Ark and I guess I'm hotter than those birds," **Ark answered with a smug smirk.

Cenao rolled her eyes at this,** "Yeah, you're the hottest thing here," **She said sarcastically as she turned to keep moving through the spaces between the crowd.

**"Nope, that'd be you," **Ark countered with a low voice as he crept up behind her like a predator.

Cenao shivered as she turned to make a comeback, when a low roar came over the camp.

Ark almost instantly recognised it as General Naksen,** "I take it that's our cue?" **Ark asked, already knowing the answer.

Cenao said nothing as she grabbed Ark by the back of his coat and practically started dragging him in some direction as the rest of the army all started acting like a well-oiled machine, all simultaneously moving toward the hill as the cloaking field went down and they went into ten regiments, each consisting of a thousand beastans each.

As Ark followed Cenao until they stopped at the hill top, he was briefly amazed by how they all moved and behaved. They all moved around, between, and even jumping over some of the other soldiers as they all moved into twenty rows of five hundred each, a majority of them in there humanoid-beast forms. He then observed the landscape and positioning of the army. The top of the hill was oddly clear of soldiers and gave a good view of the desert plain that was between them and the palace, but it didn't make them easy targets. This was probably where the general and other leaders stood. He also noticed that about three or four rows of the army were on the back of the hill to keep the rear guarded and the rest were on the front.

Now all that was missing was the general...and then Ark noticed the shadow over him,** "What are you two doing here?" **Came the voice of General Gonrad Naksen. All traces of the tall, grandfatherly beastan was gone and replaced by the experienced general he was, as he and eleven other beastans took their position on the hill. Ark assumed that ten of them were group leaders and the other one was the second in command.

**"Ah, General, sorry to interrupt you, but I came to make sure of something. Is Ark supposed to be in this battle at all?"** Cenao didn't look at all worried that the general might be upset with them being there.

Gonrad thought about it for a moment before answering, his voice as stern and commanding as ever, **"He's in your regiment for now, Rho Merren. If we have to send out yours then we're going to need all the help we can," **He answered as he walked over to the middle of the hill and looked over everyone for a moment.

**"What'd he mean about sending yours out?"** Ark asked as Cenao smiled slightly that Ark was in one of the less likely groups to be sent out.

**"I'm in the ninth regiment. Since we usually line up and go out in numerical order, mine and the tenth won't get called out unless we need everything we got out there," **Cenao answered as she observed the shooters setting up on the hill top. They had a few dozen snipers, but there were still a lot of soldiers that were really accurate with a regular sidearm, even at long distances.

**"Sooo, why are we here and not with your group?"** Ark asked curiously, feeling a little out of place in the circle of snipers and leaders.

**"Well, we need you to confirm whatever you can about the enemy once we locate them and I'm unofficially your caretaker, meaning it's my job to make sure you don't die,"** Cenao answered in a happy voice. She wasn't the most violent of beastans, but she did enjoy fighting as much as the next person and she hadn't had any relief from her killer instincts in a while.

Ark looked a little annoyed at the word 'caretaker', but thankful otherwise, **"Thanks, but doesn't that put you at a disadvantage?" **Ark asked, concerned for his new friend.

Cenao chuckled softly as she stepped towards Ark. He thought she would walk past him until she stopped right next to him with their shoulders almost touching and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ark inhaled sharply as he felt her gentle bio-energy wash over him, calming him in ways he didn't know possible. He felt more content and at peace then he ever thought he could be. He looked into her eyes and saw something he couldn't describe. In the deepest part of his mind, there was only one thought,_**'Is this what love feels like?'**_

**"Ark, most beastans find the idea of dying in a grand battle to be the perfect way to end and they would do it with a grin. I, on the other hand, find the idea of dying so that so that you can have your life to be pleasant end to my story," **Cenao whispered softly, soothing compassion and calming serenity flowed from her voice like sweet honey.

Ark sighed happily, taking in this feeling, **"You're not dying today Cenao Merren, I'll make sure of that," **He vowed strongly, getting a smile from her. Ark noticed some beastans in the rows behind them, since the snipers were keeping a vigilant watch over the area, chuckling and smirking at the newbie as he wormed his way into the rho class beastan's heart at a rapid pace. He paid little mind to them as Cenao walked passed him.

**"General! You better look at this!" **One of the snipers called from his crouching position, looking through what Ark guessed were high-tech binoculars, using a sniper rifle to lean against.

Gonrad walked over to the sniper before taking the binoculars. He let out a low growl from the back of his throat as he looked through the device intently,** "Ark, you said there was ONE so called **_**'Trosnem', **_**right? And that the entire team was dead?" **General Naksen asked, a hint of worry in his old yet strong voice as the much younger beastan approached him.

**"I'm not sure if they were all dead, but he was fighting around a dozen of them and winning. But there was only one, I remember that,"** Ark answered, suppressing a shiver as his memories faded in and out from the front of his mind. A green fire, an insane laughter, and blood. He then noticed the grim feeling coming off the general, **"Why?" **He asked, already knowing this couldn't be good.

The red-scaled white-striped beastan merely passed Ark the binoculars without another word. When he looked through it, he realized they weren't regular binoculars. The first thing he noticed was that the entire army looked like a sea of glowing colors as a small bit of the glow floated upward in a mist like fashion. His attention was then drawn to the dark green tint that was in all the areas with no people. He figured it meant there was no one there.

After a moment of getting used to the view device, he focused his gaze at the ruins of the Royal Tameranian Palace. He could see many glowing colors, all laced with strands of green, behind a broken wall that was about waist-height, several stories above the ground. Though the details were a little hard to make out with them all bunched together, he saw that most of the glows in the palace were a bit dimmer than what the beastans gave off, except for four. Two resembled the beastans, one being dark purple and the other dark red, both laced with green, but not as much as the rest. The other two were stranger, and didn't give off as much of a glow as the beastans, yet stronger than the rest and didn't have the green strands. One was light green and orange. The other was black and blue.

**At the Palace**

Raven tried to keep her breathing calm as she felt the bloodlust in the distance aimed in their direction. Everyone was sitting or crouched in a hallway behind the broken wall that offered some cover from anything the enemy might launch. The emotions she felt from the thousands of beastans were a little nauseating as she waited for something to happen. She could see Cyborg down the hallway to her right where the wall wasn't broken to hide his larger form. Robin was maybe twenty or thirty feet to her left. Starfire occasionally floated low down the hall, making sure they were ready, before going to her position near the left end. Galfor was guarding the children with a few others in a nearby room.

Beastboy had told them this would be the location to take advantage of his work when the opportune time came. Whatever he had planned, he better have it ready, cause that army sure as hell was ready to begin.

"Keep your fucking head down!" Reama whispered harshly to Robin, who was about to peak over the edge, only to stop at the command.

Raven had almost forgotten about the two beastans who seemed to be semi-running things in Beastboy's absence, or at least keeping them focused. Reama was near Robin and Ferninia was near Starfire. Ferni, apperently, got her sniper rifle she had hid somewhere during or just after their attack on the palace.

Robin was about to snap at her when his eyes fell on Ferni, way down the hallway from him, just sitting there and holding her rifle with her eyes closed, almost like she was meditating, "Why isn't she using that? And why are you whispering?" He whispered back, just as demanding.

"In case they use something to listen in. I don't want them figuring out precisely where I am if they bring out something that can pierce this wall. As for Ferni, it's for the same reason I told you to get down. If you raise your head, you WILL get shot," She warned as she internally contemplated the situation, _'Master, if you want to save these people, you better do something soon,' _she thought, praying Gar heard her through their link.

**Beastan Army**

The final thing Ark noticed was that at bottom of the palace, there were nine signatures that were slowly fading and three more barely visible in various locations of the palace. He was about to speak when he saw something strange with the dark purple one. The bio-energy seemed to be filling into a shape. It almost resembled a...**"Is that a rifle?"** He asked out loud, not really sure if he expected an answer as he lowered the binoculars.

**"Yeah, and the one holding it is no Tameranian, mutated or not. Judging by the signatures and info on the team we sent, the purple and red ones are the squad medic- Ferninia Zefera," **Gonrad Naksen informed in a hard voice, getting some muttering from most of the beastans.

**"Zefera? As in the Zefera Clan?"** Cenao asked, slightly shocked at the information.

The general nodded solemnly, **"She recently obtained the rank of Phi and has a reputation for having a personality that goes from cold indifference to warm playfulness at her own discretion. She's also a masochist. Regrettably, that makes her very dangerous since she knows how to give someone a quick and painful death. To top it all off, she has the Zefera genetic talent- aiming very quickly and accurately," **He paused in thought as he let this information set in, "**The other appears to be the squad leader, Reama Taris. Not a whole lot on her, just that she's a veteran Sigma and appears to be anti-social on some level. Not even one person on her contact list. A bit of a mystery," **The general trailed off, speaking more to himself than to the others.

Ark looked between the general and the other leaders, wondering if speaking was a bad idea at the moment, **"So, I'm guessing there's a reason you wanted me to see this?" **He asked calmly.

Gonrad nodded, **"According to the beat detectors, a device that detects individual heart-beats, there are somewhere around two hundred fifty living creatures there. Cross-referencing this with the bio-viewer you're using, most of those are the mutated Tameranians you informed us of, except for a few. Two are humans from what we can tell and another, the blue and black one, is unknown for the moment. The light green and orange one is a regular Tameranian that was mutated in some way different from the others and long before them. Judging by that and the color, I'd say it's the High Princess-Koriand'r. If that is true, then I would guess that the humans are two 'heroes' from Earth known as Robin AKA Richard Grayson, the team leader and a skilled martial artist and Cyborg AKA Victor Stone, a cybernetic human and skilled with technology. That would mean that the unknown being is the half-demon daughter of the demon Trigon and a woman named Angela "Arella" Roth," **Gonrad informed and speculated, causing Ark to look at him with an impressed expression.

**"Wow. You got all that from this and the number count from a beat detector?" **Ark asked, clearly amazed at the general's memory and deduction skills.

The general allowed himself a small smirk at Ark's expression, **"It's a general's job to find out as much as possible in relation to what he or she might be facing. The fact their princess is part of a team of 'heroes' from Earth is definitely something to take note of," **He commented, before his face turned serious, **"However that's not what worries me. Ark, was there anything to indicate this "Trosnem" was green or had green bio-energy?" **he asked, already knowing the answer.

Ark nodded slowly, **"Yeah, one of the main things I remember is that the fire was green. Why, was that important?" **He asked, feeling like a kid that forgot to do his chores.

**"Until now, only a little. Now it all but confirms my guess. The team the princess is with is called **_**'The Teen Titans' **_**and has five members, though they have members all over the earth now. The fifth member of the original team is called Beastboy, AKA Garfield Mark Logan. We haven't been able to dig up much on him and only recently got his birth name, but he was believed to be a partially awakened due being a **_**green**_** shapeshifter," **the general informed, getting a lot of wide eyed commotion over that bit of information as everyone seemed to start whispering, **"The fact that his signature source doesn't show up is very troubling,"** the general said lowly, almost growly in thought.

**"That green tint isn't the background coloring or anything like that, is it?" **Ark asked grimly as he handed the binoculars to the snipers, getting a negative from the sniper and the general.

**"Does this change anything?"** the sub-general asked, speaking up for the first time.

**"Maybe. For now, we see if this "Trosnem" actually is going to fight us or if that was a one-time thing. First captain!"** Gonrad raised his voice to get the captain's focus on his orders.

**"Sir?" **the captain asked as he stepped towards the general.

**"Send the first half of your group and send the rest after they've gotten some distance between them," **The captain nodded before racing off towards his men, **"Long ranger shooters! Get ready!" **He ordered as every beastan on the top of the hill prepared their guns and even a few with bows prepared themselves.

Ark watched carefully as the first line of five-hundred beastans started charging forward. He could tell the first captain wished his whole squad was charging so that he could be with them rather than waiting with half of them.

Ark suddenly had an uneasy feeling about this. The whole thing seemed to go on in slow motion for him. The dust cloud from the beastans' stampede, the grinding hiss of blades being drawn, the clicks from cocking guns, and the beating hearts of the five hundred men and women prepared to cut down all in their path. Then, as if to signal the righting of time, it happened.

Nearly half way across the plains, they all stopped. Their eyes all turned to a single blue beastan near the rear. To the naked eye, there would appear to be nothing wrong. To the beastans, they realized something was wrong by the time they had stopped. They didn't need to see or smell the blood to verify it, as it was now starting to drip down his snout from the new tunnel in his head that went from right above his jugular and through the top of his cranium, a small amount of grey matter slipping down as well. They had felt his heart stop, but couldn't sense the attacker. A few of them looked back towards the army, momentarily ignoring the dead body as it fell, getting a negative from the snipers at their silent inquiry. No one had seen it.

**Palace**

"What's going on?" Robin asked as they heard the footsteps suddenly stop.

Reama was standing at an undestroyed section of the wall, peeking out at an angle that gave her a view of the now stopped beastans and kept her out of view from the rest of the army and the snipers, "One of them is dead. From the looks of things, they're trying to figure where their attacker is," She informed, staring at the group intently.

"Gar?" Robin asked, almost finding the question redundant.

"Can't tell. Besides the dead body, I can't see anything wrong," She answered, sitting down in case one of them decided to take a shot at her.

**Battlefield**

All of them barely moved as they cautiously kept studying every area they turned their eyes to. A few beastans tentatively, slowly approached the dead beastan to check his wound and body. It was obvious it wasn't healing for some reason, meaning he was staying dead, most likely. There weren't any beastans in their squad with the medical skills required to help heal this kind of wound. One of the beastans noticed that the hole in his fallen comrade wasn't straight, but had a slight curve to it. This beastan wasn't a specialist by any length, but to his own mind, that meant one of two things. The first was that the attacker's weapon happened to be curved and the other was that he or she had used something retractable- an extending claw perhaps.

He was about to stand up, when he heard something. It was faint, too faint to be noticed until he was low to the ground, but it was there, the near nonexistent shifting of sand making it difficult to pinpoint._** 'There!' **_he thought to himself, looking towards the middle of the group, reaching for a grenade on instinct. Most of the others caught on to what he was doing, moving out of the way as soon as they realized where he was aiming. Just about three seconds before it should have exploded, a large, green, snake-like tail snapped out of the ground and hit the grenade like a whip, returning it to the thrower.

_**'Oh, FU-!'**_ was the only thing the beastan could think as the grenade was about to hit his head, cut off by the explosion that destroyed most of his upper body and blowing away the rest.

The four beastans at the body had died from the explosion and about five more were injured, as most had begun leaping away when they saw the tail. The explosion, while small, had caused a small dust cloud. As it settled, they all caught scent of a stranger. They all turned to the center of the cloud, seeing a figure through the falling sand. As it cleared, they all stared at the figure they were now surrounding in a circle. He had a forest green cloak, bits of sand slowly falling off it. The hood hid his face, but not the end of the scaly green snout sticking out slightly. The soldiers behind him caught a glimpse of a tail disappearing under his cloak. His green combat pants and shirt were slightly torn with some blood. His green scaled arms hung limply at his sides as he stood with a slight hunch, his unseen eyes seemed to scan over them as his head turned slowly from one side to another.

**Beastan Command **

Gonrad stared with slightly widened eyes at the new figure, **"So, that's him, eh?"** He needlessly asked, never taking his eyes off the potentially dangerous enemy.

Ark nodded with a dark and tired look in eyes, **"Yeah, that's him," **He answered, saying it more for himself than anyone.

Gonrad made a slight growl of consideration before speaking,** "All long shooters! Take aim and wait for my signal to fire,"** He ordered, shooting now could back fire and cause a few deaths by friendly fire, not to mention it could give the Zefera girl a chance to get a few shoots in.

Ark stared across the plains at the being he knew as Trosnem, the one who was responsible for his memories being so lost and the reason this operation was a lot harder than it was, _**'Amazing the difference one can make,'**_ Ark thought humorlessly, as the Trosnem turned his head in his direction. Ark was sure he was staring at him even before Trosnem's eyes glowed as solid unholy green orbs, _**'I should follow my own advice,' **_Ark thought as he fought away a shiver of fear.

**End of Chapter**

I've been working on this since the end of May, but I'm finally done. For the record, most of the facts about ookaarans and X'hal in there are true, just with a few twists. Now, if anyone has any questions regarding anything related to the beastans or any other matter related to this story, feel free to ask and I'll either answer it in later chapters or have a response the following chapter.

Questions To Ponder; Are the beastans as bad as Starfiire thinks they are? Is she guessing right about how Gar feels? What will happen between Starfire and Robin? Or Gar and the Titans? How did Gar know where Robin would be? What was the green tint Ark saw? Has Gar finally made his choice and inacted his plan? Just what is his plan? Any questions? R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

Primal Requiem

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

The Cretin- Thanks. And it will.

Kenju- They're originally from Okaaran here, their ancestors any way. Yes, X'hal is a tough one.

Your prediction of the future may be correct.

The Beastans have their ways of getting info. I believe you'll enjoy the fight.

Amenson- Thanks, always nice to get a new fan and an in-depth review beyond the five-word compliments. As for the prophecy, it'll be explained sometime after the battle.

True, alien spelling can be confusing. And that was the point of that scene.

I figured he didn't need a big reason for helping them, just a decent one.

Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Hope to see more reviews from you in the future.

Beetledude- Thank you, I try. I hope Gar's personality is as entertaining to read as it is for me to write.

bubbajack- Glad ya like it. As for Ark and Star's offer, you'll see.

**AN: PR reached ten thousand hits!**

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

The beastan soldiers stared at the being they knew only as Trosnem with their blades and firearms all pointed at him. There was about fifty or forty feet between him and any other beastan. They watched him intently: every even breath, every beat of his powerful heart, and every slight change in his stance. What disturbed them wasn't the blood of their comrades, the forest colored scales, or even the thought that this thing in front of them might be a true Trosnem. Relatively new and young to the army they may be, but a beastan raised in their society learned to handle much worse things than speculation and death.

No, what disturbed them was how dead his bio-energy felt. It flowed through the area with no feeling, purpose, or desire in it. Bio-energy always had three things in it; a unique feeling or texture for each individual, a purpose for why the beastan is using it, and a desire. The last one was harder to explain as it normally might have nothing to do with why it's being used. It was like a vague hint at what the individual truly wanted in life or felt about its current situation. This bio-energy had nothing to it. Nothing. That described it perfectly. Like true nothingness was flowing past them. Truly an uneasy thing to feel.

One beastan, either brave enough or battle-hungry enough, took a cautious step forward, his plain four foot estoc sword held up in caution. The only sign that Trosnem gave of noticing this was an almost undetectable turn of the head to his right to stare at the soldier. Unseen eyes bore into the feral warrior. He wasn't sure, but the beastan thought he saw the reptilian lips tightened into a smirk. A smirk, if it was there, that the beastan returned.

The beastan walked within the circle, always keeping about twenty feet between him and Trosnem, looking for any strong or weak points. He couldn't see any, Trosnem never moved, didn't even appear to breathe at times. The only movement Trosnem might have done at this point was following the soldier's movement with his eyes. The beastan knew that this was a powder keg waiting to ignite. All it would take is one attack to set this whole situation off.

**"Don't suppose you'll let us by, eh?" **The beastan asked needlessly. The chances of this supposed-Trosnem stopping at the few he had killed were slim. Still, they could excuse a few deaths caused by a newly awakened, as there had been cases where some had done much worse than this- The greatest example being that one nearly killed some heir that later became their mate. So, while he didn't personally think this would end here, the kid deserved a chance to let them by. Killing such a freshly awakened sleeper was like killing a child. A child with blood-lusting fangs, but a child none the less.

If the non-lingual growl didn't answer the soldier's inquiry, the flexing and popping of Trosnem's clawed hand surly did. The warrior nodded as he brought his estoc into a more ready stance. The two just stood there for a few moments, waiting for the other to make the move. The beastan broke the pause and rushed forward, putting all his speed into his legs, rushing him toward his target, who just stood there. The seconds before the gap closed, the beastan swore time slowed as he took in the unreactive form of his adversary. He wondered, for an instant, _**'Why doesn't he move? Does he want to die?'**_ Then he became alert of the fact that no reaction is a bad sign.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the gap closed and the beastan went past Trosnem. They all looked confused as they looked at the blade, finding no blood. Than the beastan started coughing up blood as he became vastly aware that something was logged into his back, just over the heart. He was about to turn, when he realized that his blade was...lighter. He looked for an instant and saw that the blade was still there and intact, but the guards, the five inch metal guards were snapped off. He turned and attempted to swing his sword behind him with one hand, only for Trosnem to grab his arm. The last thing the warrior saw and felt was the other sword guard being rammed into his eye and through his brain. As he died, he was vaguely aware of the guard in his back being pushed into his heart.

The crowd looked in slight fascination and shock as their comrade was beaten so easily. That shock for many, turned to excitement. For some, the shock turned to fear, wondering if they would die here. All Beastans craved battle, but the fear of dying took time to conquer for some. In either case, the question for them was how many would it take to bring him down.

Trosnem picked up the guard-less estoc with one hand and looked at the circle around him again. Roughly five hundred and now six were dead. Some would call that slow progress. But progress didn't matter to someone like Trosnem. All that mattered was that it all went as he expected it to. They could all come at once or one at a time, it didn't matter. In the end, they would serve his purpose.

Two more Beastans shot forward from near opposite sides, both holding a one-handed sword, three foot spathas. As they closed in on him, Trosnem raised his estoc to force the blades to clash with each other. He quickly delivered a kick to the ribs to one and twisted the incoming fist of the other, effectively breaking the wrist. In the seconds the beastan took to fight off a howl of pain, Trosnem had punched him in the back of the head, sending him forward. The clicking sound barely registered before several bullets went through his brain.

The other, still living beastan had to admit that that was vaguely impressive; taking the gun from the holster while moving in those few seconds required some decent reflexes. Seeing that this was now a gun and knife fight, he too brought out his gun. He just barely brought up his sword to block three bullets shot at his head, but couldn't block the flying spatha of his fallen comrade slamming into his heart. He tried to pull it out, but he felt...something grabbing onto his flesh around the wound as he moved the blade, making it near impossible to remove without further damage. He also knew that he wouldn't last long without a heart unless he had help. Record was about five minutes for someone of his level, and that was without fighting.

He could already feel his bio-energy struggling in vain to keep his body functioning in the absence of his heart, causing the amount left he could use to dwindle rapidly. He was dead...and still, he couldn't fight the grin on his face. This was no simple newly-awakened. This was something more than that. And Tamaran would be the first place this so-called Trosnem would leave drenched in blood. The last thought he had was about how crowded the afterlife would soon become.

Trosnem noticed the other half of the squad approaching, ready to help if it turned into a brawl. He also noticed two other things: three Beastans, all standing together, pulling out their own fire arms and snipers on the far off hill looked very anxious to fire. Without pause, he proceeded to kick the body of his second kill, strong enough to be launched off the ground, at the three Beastans. They all ducked, a bit surprised at the move, giving Trosnem a chance to empty a few bio-bullets in each of them. Just as he expected, more and more of the soldiers were pulling out their guns. _**'Perfect,' **_He thought as he slowly reached into his coat, causing all of them to pause and watch him carefully.

In his hand was a small mechanical orb. It was greyish silver with parallel vertical and horizontal lines, giving it a slight resemblance to a globe's longitude and latitude lines. No one moved as they realized just what it was. It was a bomb. The popular version of their collective thought was _**'Where in Eden did he get THAT?'**_ They were brought out of their shock as they noticed the lines were glowing green and increasingly so. Given enough power, the bomb could probably wipe most of the squad out. But there would be no escape for him either, not even underground could save him.

**End of Chapter**

Yes, I know it's shorter than usual, but my inspiration for the next part has vanished for the time being. So, I figured I'd give you all this much for now instead of making you wait for my inspiration to return. Hope you all enjoyed it, as short as it was. Non-flaming Reviews please- critic are welcome though.


	10. Chapter 9

Primal Requiem

bubbajack- Thanks, I wasn't sure if it would turn out good, but apperently it did!

Eragon Namikaze- I always figure'd that the best kind off stories were the ones where there was always something else to find out. Some mystery to keep the readers guessing.

Kenju- I'm going to level with you. I did NOT watch or read anything that directly inspired that. That is the product of me having a vivid imagination and running this scene over and over in my head trying to get it right how I want it. And yes, it took a lot of that to figure out how to properly write this scene. I literally obsessed over this for peroids of more than a day at a time. You will get plenty of fight scene out of this story and I seem to be back in the groove of things now. Not sure if it will last thoguh. Any way, the bomb will be explain in...two chapters, I think.

Beta- Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

**Palace**

"Oh, shit!" Reama cursed under her breath as she ducked back behind the wall in shock and some fright. She didn't like the idea of being close to an explosive powered by something like Gar.

"What? What happened?" Robin asked, getting the attention of several others. Reama had been giving him small descriptions of what had been going on since Gar showed up. Her descriptions mainly equated to how Gar killed someone in the briefest words possible. Robin officially believed Gar was insane; he appeared in the middle of five hundred armed soldiers with no weapon, how could he not be?

"It's him. He's got a bomb." She informed as she began to peek back out. She was very surprised it hadn't gone off yet. What other purpose could he have for it, but to take out as many of the enemies as possible? _'Just what is Master up to?' _She thought in frustration. Gar just had to keep them in the dark about what he was doing.

"How big?" Robin asked, hiding his nervousness, now without doubt that Gar was psychotic.

"The bomb? About twice the size of a baseball. The explosion? Depends on how much energy he pumps into it," She explained, grinding her teeth in frustration.

**Battlefield**

No one moved towards or away from the bomb wielder, some not wanting to set it off, others simply trying to figure a way out of this situation. Trosnem just stood there and held it absently, as if daring them to step forward, to let him kill them all. Smelling their hesitation and fear, all he did was smile beneath his hood in an almost mocking way; as if he found them all pathetically amusing.

**"Easy, Tagre,"** A lone beastan said as she took a step forward. The nervousness clearer on her draconic face than in her voice. A dragon's fear is often mistaken for anger, for their maws seem to gain a small snarl that twitches, when it is actually quivering. Razor sharp teeth will often make anyone think of anything but fear, **"I don't know why you want to fight us, but I don't think you want to die, not like this. Just lower the bomb and you can walk away," **She said slowly, trying to reason with the enemy.

Trosnem looked at her strangely, as if she spoke in a language he didn't know. Was that it? Was this being so far gone into bloodlust that he didn't understand the speech all beastan are born to? Was his will to kill that strong, to overpower his own will to survive? A horrifying thought that was, for to be completely taken by bloodlust was a fate all beastans considered worse than death. To forget everything you knew, loved, and fought for and do nothing but ravage everything you came across. beastans were warriors, bestial ones at that, but to be lost in that madness? The thought chilled them to the bones.

The lone beastan swore to all of the Trosnems; from simple Ocrad floating peacefully high in The Tree, to gentle Rothem watching over Eden, and up to the Horror Lord Himself that this one that claimed to be a 'Trosnem' gave a huff of amusement at her. He slowly lowered his hand, the glowing of the sphere beginning to diminish. The army felt relief running through them at this action, thinking it was over…for a moment, anyway.

Trosnem reeled back his arm, the bomb's light even brighter and a humming noise radiating in the ears of the beastans, and tossed the explosive high and far before they could even shoot him down. All eyes followed it as it flew over the surrounding beastans and was going to land at least half way to the rest of the army at the current rate.

**Beastan Army**

**"Don't shoot!" **The general ordered loudly, surprising several others that were taking aim, **"Hit that and we might all go up!" **He warned urgently. There was no telling how much Bio-Energy was pumped into that thing nor the potency. It may not be enough to take out a single squad or it could destroy half the planet. The latter was unlikely, as this creature would have killed them all if he had that much power, but General Naksen had seen crazy or dedicated enemies attempt catastrophic suicide attacks just to hold back the enemy and take as many as they could.

**"General, it's the Zefera!" **A sniper ordered, eyes now going towards the balcony and seeing Ferninia taking aim...at the bomb.

**"Don't let her shot it!" **Naksen roared, many already aiming their guns at her.

**Palace**

"Ferninia! What the fuck are you doing!?" Reama asked in shock as Ferninia suddenly shot up from her sitting position and began aiming the rifle. No one said a word in that split instance as they stared in bewilderment. Raven could feel the fear from the army and Reama and knew it couldn't be good. Cyborg stared in amazement as his robotic eye registered it, the energy flowing- no, surging out of the purple beastan and into the normal looking sniper rifle. Starfire merely watched, no fear on her face; she trusted Gar and this Ferninia was under his control, it seemed. The Ex-Tameraneans themselves had little idea what was happening, as none spoke English. Robin and Reama, on the other hand, had a good idea what was about to happen and agreed with each other's thoughts- bad idea!

"What I'm supposed to," She said coldly, pulling the trigger. Robin, in an attempt to stop her, pulled the beastan down, just as several bio-bullets were imbedded into the wall behind her.

"Wha-!" Robin started yelling at the gunner, but was cut off by an explosion. He blinked, noticing there was no shaking or gust of wind. Just a green light that passed through everything.

**Beastan Army**

**"What?"** A sniper asked as the green light faded, his rifle unresponsive and offline, **"What's wrong with this thing?"**

**"Mine's no good either,"** Another called. Similar mutters came over the army as they tried to fire their Bio-weapons to no avail.

**"General, was that-?"** The vice-general asked in shock. There was only one thing that bomb could have been to have caused this effect.

"A** Bio-Pulse Bomb. With the size of that explosion, all of our machines running on Bio-Energy are unusable. How did he get one of those?" **The general asked, a snarl on his face. There should have been no way for anyone to get those. They were locked up and no Assault Squad was allowed to have one. **"All the soldiers can only use melee and non-mechanical throwing weapons until this wears off," **He murmured, his hand digging into his palm. He left out that this could last for a long, long time. They all knew what these things did and how bothersome they were. They all knew how to try and shorten the ineffective time as well.

**"Sir, what do we do?"** The vice-general asked, looking a little panicked.

The general was about to say something, when his eyes widened and he pushed the vice-general out of the way of a bio-bullet.

**"General!"** Ceano called, seeing the bullet graze his arm as she stood with Ark.

**"It's just a scratch,"** He assured with a growl, the small trail of blood already ceasing, as he looked towards the balcony and locked eyes with the cobalt eyed sniper, **"Clever. Somehow, she shielded her weapon from the bomb," **He mused stonily before turning to the vice general, **"Send out the second squad and have them get that balcony! Order everyone to keep an eye on that sniper," **Gonrad barked to his second, who made himself scarce to follow the commands.

Gonrad looked back towards Trosnem and saw that the fighting there had picked back up while they had all been caught up with their tech not working, _**'So simple, this was supposed to be. I expected some difficultly, maybe even an unawakened we didn't know about. But this? No, this is beyond a mere unawakened...This is beyond even the half-demon's current capacity after defeating her father. Something is very, very wrong here,' **_He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Ark had been glaring at the sniper-wielding beastan on the balcony. He had been one of the ones shooting at her when she was aiming at the bomb, not that anyone but Ceano noticed. He almost got her, even if it was just a pistol! He saw his bullet flying through the air, and it would have hit her square in the eye if he had shot just a second sooner! _**'That fucking human just had to pull her back!' **_He mentally cursed as he glared at his unreactive pistol, his bio-energy now raging through its system.

If he had been human or almost any other race, he would have found it odd that he saw the bullets at all. As he was a beastan, memories or not, he found nothing strange about it. If he had been properly trained in the beastan weapons, he would have known that his bio-energy rushing through the pistol was clearing up the foreign bioenergy causing the weapon to malfunction, even if it would still take time. And perhaps, if he had any memories at all, he would have realized that something was very wrong.

**Palace(Happening same time as the last scene)**

"What just happened?" Cyborg asked, summing up everyone's thoughts. He knew some kind of energy had just washed over everything in a large area, but he couldn't tell what it did. He assumed it was Bio-Energy. He could sense BE, but only because it changed the properties of the air, making it thicker and interfering with his sensors in some way. In other words, he had no idea what just happened.

"A Bio-Pulse Bomb," Ferninia said tiredly, sighing as she sat up and pushed Robin off.

"A what?" Robin asked hardly, demanding an explanation.

"It's a special bomb we use in the event we have to fight other beastans," Reama said as she leaned against the balcony, now unafraid of getting shot and watching everything intently, "It works by absorbing one's Bio-energy and when it detonates, it sends out an amplified wave of it in all directions. The bomb's inner workings make it so that once released, the bio-energy will attach itself to whatever it touches. It usually has no effect on living organisms, but it causes all machines running on bio-energy to fail. Think of it as our EMP, only this wears off, eventually. That, however, will take a long time for most of the soldiers to do," She said listlessly as she stared at the army. Not even a day ago, they were her comrades, her fellow soldiers. Now? She was bound to fight against them. Partially because Gar had spared her and Ferninia, and partially because their minds were literally bound to Gar's will. The fact they had any free will at all was a miracle...and a curse. Had she no free will, Reama would probably feel less concerned about this.

"It's safe to stop hiding then?" Robin asked as he looked at the sniper in slight confusion. Why did she suddenly seem so tired when she was completely at peace not five minutes ago? Did that shot drain her?

"For me and Ferni? Yes. For you and the others? I wouldn't. They still have plenty of throwing weapons and probably more than a few of them have bows. Unless you really want to become target practice, stay down." Reama explained off-handedly, not taking her eyes off the battlefield.

"Wait...if that thing knocked out your weapons, how is her sniper rifle still working?" Cyborg asked in confusion, pointing to the purple haired beastan.

"Do you really need to ask?" Ferni asked with a tired chuckle, "The same way I knew to shoot the bomb. Master." She said bluntly, smirking as she did so.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, partially confused and concerned by the cobalt eyed female's condition, despite their earlier conversation. Raven was still trying to figure out why she had blurted out her feelings to this stranger, who was very recently an enemy. Ferninia's explanation, guess rather, wasn't something she completely bought yet, but she wasn't willing to think about much during this situation.

"It's...It's the bond," Ferninia said, taking deep breaths, "It's still fresh...and with every bit he uses me through it, it strains my mind, exhausting my body in response." She said simply, her breathing now normal and her facial appearance returning to normal.

"Is he trying to kill you?" Reama asked in surprise, looking away for only an instant before looking back just in time to grab a dagger, _'Damn, that blue one has a good arm,' _she thought, holding the dagger just before it would have hit her skull before sheathing it on her belt, believing it could come in handy.

Ferninia smirked, _'Quite possibly,' _She thought to herself. She had seen inside Gar's mind. She had seen things Reama hadn't, things she was certain she was not supposed to see. It was very possible that her sovereign believed her too much of a liability, loyalty regardless, to let her live, _'Oh well then,'_ She thought with a shrug and a smile as she grabbed her rifle and took aim at the general. If she was going to die, her inner masochist hoping painfully, she was going out doing one of the three things she did best-Sniping. The other two being healing and any kind of boarding.

**Battlefield**

Trosnem stared at what was about a thousand soldiers with another thousand heading out to go around him to get to the balcony; a fifth of the whole army present…perfect.

With all the swiftness of a frog's tongue striking a fly, he raised his firearm and shot a beam of green bioenergy at the one that had tried to talk him out of using the bomb, a beastan named Tena. With every bit of survival instinct jumping into gear, she raised her eleven inch long cinquedea to block the attack. It lasted for about ten seconds, the beastan holding firmly as the beam blasted into her blade. She growled when it ended and saw that there was a depression in the blade where it hit, a small crater of erosion caused by the bombardment of bio-energy, **"You knock out our weapons and you can somehow still use your own?"** Tena asked in aggravation, ready to charge at him.

Trosnem snorted and threw the weapon to the side as it start glowing, green cracks spreading through the metal before it exploded in the space between Trosnem and the army. Unlike the bomb, this was a real explosion with metal chunks flying everywhere from the gun itself. Several beastans hissed and tried to shrug any injuries off, some caught them before they impacted, and a few didn't even notice them. They all got a little nervous at that though; that was never a good sign. Unless that was just his bio-energy's natural effect on bio-tech, which was unlikely, then it meant he had a lot of bio-energy just shooting through him, so much that it overloaded the weapon. More than any of them had, save maybe the general or vice-general.

Tena sighed at that, **"Fine, I'll settle for that," **She said before charging at him, others following suit.

One would think they would have learned from the last time. Actually, they had, which is why at least a dozen were coming at once. As if he saw no different between one and a dozen, Trosnem didn't even react to the oncoming swarm until Tena reached him. She thrusted her wide-hilted blade at his chest, only for him to barely sidestep the blade and turn away from her, his left hand rapping painfully around her hand that held the cinquedea and re-positioning it toward another attacker aiming a blade for his head. The dagger slipped into the beastan's chest as Tena struggled to free her hand, reaching for her other cinquedea, only to find the weapon missing.

She howled in agony as her wrist was snapped by Trosnem cutting the beastan across the chest, blood oozing down the uniform rapidly. She started clawing at Trosnem's back with her free right arm. Due to the length of her snout and the proximity to his person, getting a good bite was hard to do. He then twisted her arm until it was behind her back and she was facing away from him. He let go and embedded one set of his claws in her back, right over the heart. She never even realized her blood was pumping faster than normal as she slammed her head backwards to stab him in the chest with her horns. She smirked as she felt them enter his flesh until she got a good look at the face under the hood.

**"You...!" **She gasped just before he slit her throat with one of her own blades, the blood squirting out harder than normal and momentarily blinding two beastans coming in. Trosnem threw one of the cinquedeas into the left one's eye and brain while his tail, nearly forgotten, shot out from under his cloak and stabbed one on his left straight through the heart, to the beastan's surprise, before the tail lifted him up and slammed him into another on Trosnem's right, the tail's blade stabbing that one through the brain as well as slamming a body onto him. Before the tail could completely draw back, the one that was stabbed through the heart attempted to severe the tail with his cutlass. The appendage was only half-way removed near its end, as a green and slimy substance that had to be Trosnem's blood, much thicker than normal blood gushed forth.

Trosnem snarled as the bladed-appendage whipped the offending beastan in the face, nipping the brain as the wound was covered in green bio-energy. The color dulled in brightness and shrunk as the wound healed slowly. The emerald defender parried the blow of another beastan's arming sword and pushed him back before spinning around and kicking the butt of another one's spatha, launching the blade up into the air. Trosnem jumped, dodging a decapitating blow from the other beastan, and grabbed the spatha in midair, landing behind the now weaponless beastan and cutting her from her head to above her stomach. He crushed the head of a barely living Tena, who had been clutching her neck to stop further bleeding, and acted as if he didn't even notice her or the brain flesh on his right foot.

Trosnem almost seemed to pause as he locked eyes with one beastan. He was very uninteresting to the naked eye; yellow eyes, dark blue scales, a few small horns, average build, and standing at only five and a quarter feet. He was probably barely a hundred years old. He stood there, almost casually, as the battle took place in front of him, his war scythe limp in his crossed arms.

Trosnem tossed the other cinquedea over his shoulder and into the jugular of the beastan with the arming sword before marching forward, making the scythe wielding rookie realize that he was being targeted. As he marched, he kicked up the tabarzin battle axe from the fallen beastan he'd blinded and thrown a blade into a short while ago, and caught it by its four foot staff. He beheaded one beastan before he even got in striking range with a swipe of the axe to his left before turning halfway around and grabbing another's gauntlet sword by the hand and crushing it.

The beastan roared as his hand's bones were crushed in the metal glove. Trosnem took that opportunity to jab the upper point of the tabarzin into the beastan's mouth, causing a slime-like substance to pour out of the wound, a substance that was definitely not blood.

Due to the anatomy of most dragon beastans, and dragons in general, there was a pouch in the snout that held and produced a liquid that was like napalm. Normally these were unreachable by their own flames, as the flesh sealed around it in a way that allowed it to squirt outwards and produce a biological flamethrower when combined with the dragon's natural flame breath. However, a well-placed and strong enough stab through flesh would allow it to continuously and hazardously leak. And while dragons were obviously immune to most fires, even on the inside, they were not immune to explosions, especially on the inside…hence why the beastan started to panic as Trosnem blew a jet of fire out of his mouth, enveloping the scaled warrior's head.

Trosnem threw what was essential now a living grenade into the crowd, which landed to the left of the scythe wielding soldier. The beastans tried to flee, but the flames were already burning up into the pouch. The head of the burning beastan exploded into a fiery and gory mess of blood, flesh, and flames.

Alum clutched his spear-like scythe firmly and charged at Trosnem, the flames from the blast still roaring behind him. He almost swore he saw the green creature smile, or smirk- the seemingly unmoving hood made it hard to tell. Not that he could say much, for when his war-scythe met Trosnem's tabarzin, Alum couldn't help grinning as well. He also couldn't help feeling annoyed when Trosnem pushed him back to jump upwards and landed his feet square on the flat side of a broadsword that tried to stab him and his mostly healed tail thrusted out again, the sharp appendage going straight between the eyes of the interrupter. Alum's annoyance wasn't at Trosnem, though, but at his now dead comrade. Alum and Trosnem's met again and an agreement was found there, one that they didn't even consciously know they made

**End of Chapter**

AN Well, that's another chapter, hoped you all enjoyed the fight! I know there's a lot of switching back and forth, but it's a battle people. There's at least three point of views- the base of both opposing sides and the battlefeild itself. Now, to clear something up, the reason meele weapons work is because they're not complicated- the bomb's processed BE stalls the tech in guns and the like, but with meele weapons the energy just shoots though it. At best, the bomb would just diminish the effectiveness of the weapons for a while.

Not much else to say at the moment, since anything more would be spoilers. Any way, onto the Questions to Ponder: How did Gar get that Bio-Bomb? Why did Tena gasp when she saw up the cloak? Does Gar intend to kill Ferni, directly or not? What will Gar do next, now that another sqaud is heading for the palace? Why did the gun suddenly blow up? What is wrong that Ark isn't noticing? What are the real 'Trosnems' that the beastans keep mentioning/thinking of? What unconscious agreement did Gar nd Alum just make?

Also, Opinion Questions- Who is you're favorite OC, Dead or Alive so far?(Akreuss, Gonrad, Reama, Ferninia, Ceano, Ark, Tena, or Alum) What is your favorite part of this story so far? What is your favorite action/fighting part? What was your favorite Kill so far? And lastly, what do you all think of this fight scene?


	11. Chapter 10

Primal Requiem

jabbarulez- Perhaps, perhaps not. Hard to guess Gar.

Kenju- I'm glad you've enjoyed it and I hope to keep you guessing.

bubbajack- Glad you like it. Amazing one can come up with with enough planning and inspiration music. As for how anyone recognized Gar/ Read below.

moonlightnight1- Glad to inspire!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

**-Cyborg **

Cyborg watched in absolute disbelief as the beastans dropped like flies to a creature that had until just recently been like a little brother to him. Just watching this was painful for him. That wasn't Beastboy, that wasn't Garfield Mark Logan. That wasn't the boy...no, man that he had fought beside, lived with, and bantered with for over three years now. This was someone...something else. Beastboy valued all life to the point of being a vegetarian and would never consider taking a life, let alone so many.

Yes, this was a battle, a battle of surviving, but the ease at which this all came to the green being was startling. Ever since his awakening, his eyes hadn't changed. They weren't the eyes of the bright and cheerful changeling, they were the eyes of a killer...a Beastan, the cybernetic teen realized. All beastans were killers, or the ones he met at least. But if changing into one made Beastboy into...Gar, then he was willing to bet that all Beastans were creatures of a murderous nature. After all, the fear Star had displayed early on supported that very well.

He wasn't naive. He knew there were times when some people had to kill others. But he, like most humans, had been raised into the social convention that while sometimes a person had to kill, not enjoying it was what made you a good person- or not an immoral one at least. So the ease at which his friend had accepted...and perhaps even enjoyed killing was almost enough to make him vomit. He wanted to believe in his friend, to believe that there was good in his 'brother'. But as he watch Gar pierce the roof of a Beastan's mouth and use him as a bomb, he felt as if there was none. That his friend was truly dead and gone and this...monster was just using his body.

**-Starfire **

Starfire starred analytically at the battlefield, like a general overseeing a battle. The only difference was that Koriand'r had no delusion that she could ever command Gar to do anything. She had seen it in his eyes when she had stopped him from killing Galfore. He was no one's soldier. He was subservient to no one.

The humans once had an ideal she had read in a history book once. She believed it went like 'The Divine Kings of Right' or something like that. She may not have understood everything in the book about those Earth time periods, but she got the idea of that philosophy; that kings were born to rule. While she didn't believe that, it did fit a similar ideal of her own people. The ideal was simple; some people were born to be rule-less, to be unyielding. Her sister was an example of this. They would never bow of their own accord. Some people were born standing tall. While Beastboy may or may not have been like that, Gar most certainly was.

And as she watched him tear through those that thought to conquer her home and people, crushing the skull of one, she was glad of that. Glad that he would never submit to anyone's rule. If he did, it would likely have to be another Beastan...and with him on their side, she knew there was no hope for her people. As prideful as they were in their abilities, the Beastans had the people of Tameran overpowered in every way possible.

It was not selfishness or the preservation of her people that made her stay by Gar's side though. She honestly did believe in her friend. He had changed, yes, but people did that. Glancing at her Titan comrades, she could see their unease about him, even Raven's. Perhaps it was because she was a warrior princess, raised to fight and kill as well, that allowed her to not judge Gar on his Beastan behavior. Or perhaps she just knew that Gar had been lying earlier. He had considered joining the Beastans; he just didn't want them to know.

He had probably thought about it during the entire walk out to the desert. He had chosen them over the Beastans, if only this once. Chosen them, the people he had no allegiance to and the friends that he knew would not like the changes in him, over the beings he was blood to and could have a fresh, grand start with. He was risking much just by standing against his species. Starfire knew that her Titan friends would probably never understand just how much he was risking right now, saving a handful of survivors and a world of sand and rock.

As Gar faced down a dark blue beastan with what looked like a spear, she knew that should she survive this battle, Gar would have her allegiance forever. Perhaps to him this was a favor for their friendship...but in her mind, they were still friends. So, she was in his debt whether he wanted it or not.

**-Gal'ra **

Gal'ra watched in fascination and awe as Gar fought more ferociously than something from Emana Branx. As a smith, she had rarely ever battled herself. She had trained and could fight...but watching Gar slaughter was something else. Like some god of vengeance that heard their prayer, he had torn down the easy conquest of the capital the Beastans had planned...and the army hadn't even reached them yet. Gar had done all the fighting so far...it almost made her feel guilty. He was risking his life for them when he had already saved them...and changed them.

Gal'ra shivered absently as she remembered...That feeling. First it had been small, a little itch at the back of her mind. Then it got louder, growling in her mind. But she could hear words in the growls. Her body shifted lightly, gaining claws and her eyes changing to slits as her very bones and muscles reformed into stronger and denser forms, their chains snapping off as all the captives started roaring. And in her mind, she heard him...heard Gar...felt him commanding them through the pain, directing their then-savage minds at their captors like a master sicking a dog on someone.

She could still feel him, still hear him. And somehow, she knew the others could too. Perhaps...that's why he was really protecting them. He had made them not tameraneans, but not beastans either. They were something new, something with a bit of him in them. Perhaps he felt something for them...or perhaps he had some grand scheme for them. She didn't know...and she supposed she didn't really need to. They couldn't rejoin with their former people and they wouldn't join the beastans. He was about their only route to anywhere.

Gal'ra glanced at the princess and had a thought...She owed Gar now, she was sure. Gar had beaten Galfore, the then-current ruler, in combat. That was at least two legitimate reasons Gar could gain the throne of Tameran. What would they be then? Outcasts amongst their own people? The honored guard of the Emperor? Who knew...they may not survive still, she remembered...and almost dismissed that thought as he jumped onto the flat side of a blade.

Gar would win, that was certain...the only question was, what would his victory mean for everyone else?

**-Unknown **

Something deep within Raven peaked out of her for the first time in over a year now. She had slumbered in sadness since the death of Trigon, uncaring what Raven did anymore. She poked her head out of its closed off domain and shell in Raven when she felt the mass fluctuations of power. After so long, it had taken her a few moments to...sync up with Raven again. She had wondered if they were members of the Cults of Scath or even demons.

They weren't, she could tell in a moment of sensing. She would have gone back to her ignoring and slumbering of the world if she wasn't confused by many things. For one, Raven was feeling some great turmoil and a bit of fear that tasted strange…it wasn't death of her or someone else but close to that. Another thing was that she had no knowledge of these creatures from Trigon, ever. And while Trigon didn't give info on EVERY creature in this particular universe, he did give her knowledge of all creatures this powerful. Meaning he either didn't know about them or didn't want her to know about them.

Then she finally clicked into Raven's memory. The green one, the one helping them, was that shape-shifter Garfield. He had changed...for the better in her own opinion, for he was more beast than boy now. This would almost certainly be entertaining to watch. She almost wished he had been like this before Trigon's defeat...he would have made a great warrior.

She was about to slip back into her mental exile when she froze. She felt...something lean against her back. She could feel something slither around her throat. Not painfully, just loosely and noticeably…and that sound...the echo of the echo of a chuckle. So faint she could hardly hear it. Nothing was there with her, nothing could be. Yet something was there at the same time.

Then, just like that, it vanished and she could move again, stumbling to her own embarrassment. She had no idea what that was...but she got the feeling it wanted her to watch this. And if it actually knew about her, something no one save a select few knew of in her exactness, than whatever had just...visited her was probably worth listening to.

**-None**

Alum growled as he swung his war-scythe at Trosnem again, unintentionally slicing into the bellies of two of his comrades when his opponent ducked under the blade. The two were both beheaded with a clean swing of Trosnem's tabarzin as he spun fully around with the attack to be facing Alum again. The blue scaled Beastan didn't seem to care, going after his adversary in an almost mindless fashion. He paid no heed to his allies, as if he didn't care what happened to them.

**"Nurb! They're Syncing,"** Naksen cursed quietly to himself as he, and everyone else, watched the two fight from the hill. He could see that the second squad was almost to the palace, '_**This could be a good thing actually. If that boy is in a Sync Fight with this 'Trosnem' and stays like that, it might distract him long enough to not pull any tricks on the second squad until they're at the palace and finish the survivors,' **_The general thought, growling lightly as he saw Alum practically help Trosnem kill off the first squad, _**'Kid's a real berserker. I hope he can live with himself if Trosnem doesn't kill him,' **_He thought with a sigh. Killing enemies is one thing, but killing your comrades in a rush of single-minded determination to kill an enemy was another…especially for a greenhorn on his first battle,_** 'May Ewfi forgive me for letting this happen,' **_He thought with a touch of sadness for the boy.

Normally, Trosnem would probably be amused by how determined this one was to fight him to the point of injuring his allies without care or intent, blocking them out; however, this wasn't normally. Trosnem himself was nearly wrapped in the same kind of single-mindedness to fight this young warrior. He only paid heed to the other Beastans because they were trying to kill him still. Everything seemed lost to Trosnem at the moment; the plan, the battle, the titans. All blocked out for a few moments of fighting this one.

He could have killed this boy five or six times already, and another counting the bomb. This boy was no real challenge to kill. That was just it though; he didn't want the blood this time. Right here, right now...Trosnem was just having fun. Alum was too, despite how annoying he found his comrades in his mental battle-haze. It was like two brothers fighting for no other reason than to fight. The Beastans around them had never seen a Sync Fight before and didn't realize what was 'wrong' with Alum.

Trosnem pushed Alum back hard after their weapons clashed, spinning to slit another warrior's throat...only to blink under his hood as he saw the Beastan fall before Trosnem's axe-weapon was ever swung. Trosnem saw a bullet hole in the black-scaled Beastan's skull, the eyes wide in shock and the bullet whole surrounded by a small layer of frost. Trosnem looked up and saw Ferni looking down at him while holding her freshly fired rifle.

It all came back to him after that. The trance of the fight was gone and he had realized where he still was and why he was here. He didn't even react as Alum, still in his own mad trance, charged at him again. He just stood with his back towards the attacker. Alum jumped at him, the spear-like scythe aimed for the green creature's back, a killer's grin on the young dragon's face...

What happened next seemed like slow motion for Alum. Trosnem dropped his tabarzin and barely moved to the side just before the blade reached his back. He grabbed the scythe just below the blade and jerked it forward and out of Alum's grip. He spun around, the bottom of the scythe's staff hitting Alum in the back of his head before he landed. This sent Alum tumbling to the ground, the shock of coming out of the Sync Fight contributing to his lack of focus.

Alum got back to his feet quickly and turned...just in time to see Trosnem holding his scythe like a spear and hurl it at him. As the blade raced towards him, he realized something. Trosnem had been playing with him during their fight, sort of. He realized he had been no match for the claimed 'Trosnem' and had only survived because of...whatever that haze had been. And as the blade shot through his heart and the spear half way through him entirely, knocking him back and off his feet, he felt enough of the haze to grin at the fun he had had at the expense of his own comrades.

Trosnem snorted as he grabbed the tabarzin again, his tail effortlessly cutting off the arm of an attacker wielding a sword before the tail slithered back under his cloak. He looked out beyond his current enemies and saw that the second squad would get past him and to the palace in a few seconds if he didn't stop them right now. Before anyone else could land an attack on him, he jumped high in the air, at least thirty or forty feet, catching the attention of everyone.

He gripped the tabarzin with both hands as he ascended and reeled it back over his head. His eyes glowed fiery green with bio-energy as emerald flames glowed in his mouth, like some demon from hell. The tabarzin itself became encompassed in the power of his bioenergy, the blade practically glowing.

The beastans below all watched tensely, waiting for him to strike and run in the seconds before the attack. They had no idea what the attack would be like…an explosion from a single point? Perhaps a deadly wave of bioenergy from the blade? They didn't know and that worried them. Every muscle was tense to scatter away from where they believed the damage would be the most.

The tameraneans and titans watched with a bit of hope, thinking this just might force the rest of the army to not fight any more. The beastan army still in reserve watched helplessly. With no guns, they couldn't try and shoot him down. The general just himself watched sadly, knowing a good number of his men and women were about to meet their end...

_**...BANG!...**_

...Everything seemed to freeze at that. All eyes fell upon the gun that fired. The gun was wielded by the silver-on-black arm of Ark, his red eyes staring down the barrel at Trosnem. Almost numbly, they turned- some in shock, some in awe, and some in horror- towards Trosnem, his glowing green eyes wide in shock as blood flowed heavily from the wound that hit him square between the eyes. The tabarzin's power dispelled as it fell from his hands and he fell from the heights. The beastans all moved away from area he was heading for, a small sand cloud kicking up as he landed.

The beastans all approached the small sand crater, a brave few sliding down through the dust. They couldn't hear anything...no heartbeat, no breathing. But they had to be sure. The beastans unleashed some of their bioenergy, nothing visible, to make the dust fall faster. The clouds eventually settled and all gazed upon the body of their adversary, the self-proclaimed Trosnem.

One soldier knelt by the being and felt his neck and chest. Again, no heartbeat, no pulse, no breathing, and the bioenergy dissipating, **"He's dead!" **The soldier yelled loudly, the words echoing over the battlefield, as if his confirmation made the fact set in. The Beastans began to roar in triumph, one by one. The army on the hill roared too, while Ark sighed in relief before grinning as Cenao just patted him on the back, for now at least.

"No...," Raven whispered as everyone on the balcony stared in disbelief. Gar had fallen...but how? Tears welled in her eyes against her will while Starfire clutched the balcony until it was cracking from her grip. The hope in the Tameranian and her people slowly died in that moment. Even if Gar had finished the attack and killed those already out, that would have still left eight thousand Beastans to fight. And they had no idea how long their weapons wouldn't work without Gar alive. As it stood, they could not win.

"We will make our stand. At the least, it will give the others time to get far, far away from here before the Beastans can catch up to them." Starfire said solemnly, holding back her own tears.

"Ohh, don't be so overdramatic." Ferni said with a chuckle, to their shock and anger.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Ferninia!" Reama snapped at her younger comrade.

"Oh, but Reama, we're about to witness the best joke of the day." Ferni retorted, still grinning, albeit weakly.

Starfire marched with a snarl on her face and grabbed the Beastan by her coat, "Do you feel no sorrow for the one you proclaim your master?" She asked, wanting to crush the sniper into pulp.

"Ohh, I would feel great sorrow, Koriand'r, if that _was _my master's corpse in the crater." Ferni said mischievously as everyone, including Reama, went wide eyed. Reama went wide eyed because of a very specific reason though. She realized something; she could still feel the bond!...

The beastan that had checked the vitals of Trosnem got curious and decided to see just what the face of their enemy looked like under that gravity defying hood of his, which hadn't moved much throughout the battle. The minute the hood was pushed down, the face was visible and the Beastan's eyes went wide in horror.

**"It's Arkreuss!"** He yelled over the roars as they all died down instantly,** "The body is Arkreuss!" **He yelled again, sensing their disbelief. Those at the edge gazed down and saw the long horns and formerly brown-scaled face of Arkreuss Merren.

"**Arkreuss? My cousin?" **Cenao asked in shock as she heard the yells and mutters, the army now growing quiet and restless, **"He was Trosnem?"** She couldn't believe it. She had heard about her cousin and he wouldn't just turn against them without reason. He had too many reasons _not _to turn against them to do so.

**"But how...?"** Gonrad Naksen asked in utter shock and confusion,** "I remember reading his file and even meeting him. He was powerful, but enough to take out his entire squad? And all of this in one day? No, he didn't have that kind of reserve."**

**"But then how-AH!"** Cenao started, only to scream as a sword emerged from her chest, to the continued shock of everyone. The general's shocked eyes narrowed into near palpable rage as he followed the blade. Holding the Talwar down to the hilt in Cenao's back was Ark,** "Ark, why...?" **She asked in disbelief as she stared at his scowling, annoyed face and...green eyes?

**"Didn't I tell you not to make eye contact?"** He asked coldly, his voice turning more deep and uncaring than Ark's light and playful voice. She had just enough time before she fell to watch the black and exotically designed scales of the dragon named Ark dissolve and flake off like dust in the wind and reveal the green fur of the wolf named Gar.

**End of Chapter**

AN: Now THIS is what I've been dying to get to. This scene is one of my favorites in this story that I have planned. Don't ask why, it just is. And everything only gets better from here! So, yes, Ark was really Gar and 'Trosnem' was the corpse of Arkreuss. And we got a look into some of the character's minds about the situation.(all were set during the fight last chapter if you can't tell) How this all happened will be explained after the fight at some point, but obviously more is going on here than what has been shown.

**Questions to Ponder:**

Does Cyborg hate Gar now?

Why did Ark kill 'Trosnem' now?

How the hell did Gar do all of this?

Who is Ewfi?

What else does Gar have planned?

Was Ark really just Gar in disguise?

Why did Gar reveal himself now?

What happened with Trosnem and Alum?

What is 'Syncing'?

What was the being in Raven's mind that has been slumbering? And who/what 'visited' her?

_**PS **_Nurb is not a mistype or name. What it means is a surprise for later.


End file.
